


Myopia

by zebraljb



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Eggsy Unwin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blindness, Canon Divergent, Classism, M/M, Omega Harry Hart, clashing temperaments, idiots gradually falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 59,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Blind omega Harry Hart's family tailor shop on Saville Row is the front for the Kingsman intelligence agency and has been since its inception after World War I.  His best friend Merlin decides to poke about in Harry's life yet again, this time inviting a young alpha with a criminal history into Harry's tiny universe.Harry will never admit to his interfering friend that it might just be the best thing Merlin's ever done for him.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 269
Kudos: 407





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaymondPalmersAss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaymondPalmersAss/gifts).



> I offered my dear RaymondPalmersAss the gift of a story. She asked for blind omega Harry and alpha Eggsy. This is what I came up with. I hope I do not offend anyone with my portrayal of a blind character, although Harry in this story is quite independent and requires little assistance to get through his daily life.

Buzz buzz buzz.

Harry groans and slaps his alarm clock.

Buzz buzz buzz.

Twenty minutes later he slaps it again.

Beep beep…beep beep beep.

He slaps the clock and realizes it’s not working. His sensitive fingers push a button on the nightstand. “Harry Hart,” he yawns, rubbing at his eyes.

“Harry, are ye up?”

“Morning, Hamish, and yes I am. I set my alarm,” Harry says proudly.

“How many times has it gone off?”

“Twice.”

“How many times did it take before ye got out of bed?”

Harry guilty buries his face in his pillow. “Well…”

“Harold Wellington Hart, get your skinny arse out of bed. I need ye in the shop today.”

“Andrew is perfectly capable of…”

“The recruits for the Lancelot position will be arriving today. I need ye to greet them.”

“Fuck.” Harry wipes a hand over his face. “I’ll be there in thirty minutes.”

“You’ll be here in an hour. I’ve met ye, Harry, which is why I had Sebastian reset your alarm. It’s only seven.”

Harry pushes a button on his clock. “Current time…oh seven hundred,” a robotic female voice chants.

“I could have slept longer?” Harry whines.

“UP, Hart.” His best friend disconnects the call.

“Bloody hell. I hate the Scots.” Harry pulls himself out from under the covers and slips his feet into his slippers. “Especially the McNair family.”

He pads into the en suite and turns on the shower. He removes his pajamas and puts them in the hamper; Monday is laundry day. A quick shower and shave while he’s in there, and then it’s back to the bedroom. Harry starts at the left side of his closet, counting his way along the hangers until he gets four in. Definitely a blue suit day. He dresses himself quickly, nimble fingers working through his tie and making perfect bows in the laces of his oxfords. Harry makes the bed even though Sebastian always offers to do it for him. Like he’d allow another human being in his bedroom with the bed unmade. There’s only ONE situation where that is permissible, and it’s been so long since Harry’s had sex he’s wondering if they’ve changed it. He grabs his glasses from the nightstand and puts them on as he goes out of the bedroom.

He inhales toast and scrambled eggs, his phone pinging as he rinses the breakfast dishes. He has just enough time to finish his tea and hurry up to brush his teeth before there’s a knock at the door. Harry pulls on his overcoat, grabs his lunch bag, and opens the door. “Good morning, Mr. Hart.”

“Good morning, Phillip. How’s it looking today?” Harry asks as he locks the door.

“They’re calling for rain, sir, but right now it’s blue sky and sunshine.”

“Ah, yes.” Harry turns his face up and feels the morning sun on his skin. “Excellent.”

“A bit of a bump in the pavement here, be careful.” A hand reaches for his elbow and guides him a few steps before releasing him. “They really should do something about that tree root.”

“I’ve written more than one letter about it to no avail.” Harry hears Phillip open the car door and he runs his fingers along the edge so he can maneuver around it. “Thank you.”

He puts on his seat belt as Phillip gets behind the wheel. “Bit of an accident on the usual route…we’ll have to go around.”

“Understood. I’ll let Merlin know.”

“Already done, sir.”

“Efficient this morning.” Harry chuckles. “Did your brother have his baby?”

“Yes, sir, last night. Glad he did…his wife was pacing the delivery room with a vengeance, so I hear. She is one protective alpha,” Phillips says with a laugh. “Little girl by the name of Vivian.”

“Congratulations, ‘Uncle’ Phillip. Always a lovely day when a baby comes into the world.”

Not that he’ll ever know. 

“Oi, Muggsy, what the fuck?” 

Eggsy pulls his head out from under his pillow as his bedroom door bangs open. “Wha?”

“You eat all the fucking bread again?”

“No!” Eggsy sits up and glares at his stepfather. “I ain’t had bread in days.”

“Well, I want toast and there ain’t no bread.”

“Dean…Dean, it was me.” Eggsy’s mum appears in the hall with his baby sister on her hip. “Daisy was teething, made her some warm milk over toast. Didn’t realize I’d taken the last piece.”

“How are you that fucking stupid?” Dean raises his hand and Daisy whimpers.

“I’ll go get more,” Eggsy promises. “Gonna go look for work today, I got enough cash for a few loaves.”

“I want toast NOW, you fucking idiot!”

“I think we still got some of those frozen French toast sticks in the ice box,” Michelle says. “Found them behind the frozen peas.” Eggsy groans. He’d hidden them intentionally, hoping to enjoy the snack some day when he found himself alone for five minutes. 

“I like those,” Dean agrees. He points at Eggsy. “Stay away from the fucking bread.”

“Oh, so now I don’t even get bread and water?” Eggsy snaps before thinking.

Dean is across the room in a heartbeat, the back of his hand colliding with Eggsy’s cheek. “Keep talking like that and you won’t have a fucking bed, ya get me?”

“Yeah, I get you,” Eggsy says sullenly.

“Make that French toast, Michelle, NOW.” Dean stomps down the hall to the kitchen.

Eggsy showers, dresses, and heads for the door in record time, making sure to kiss the top of his sister’s head and his mother’s cheek on the way. “Love you,” he murmurs.

“Probably the only birds you’ll kiss all day, ain’t that right, Muggsy?” Dean says with a sneer. “Bet that work you’re looking for is on your knees behind the pub, ain’t that so?” He leans over and presses his fingers to Michelle’s bite mark. “If you was any kind of good alpha, you’d already have an omega.”

“You’re a good alpha? What kind of alpha don’t provide for his omega and their pup?” Eggsy asks. Dean starts getting out of his chair and Eggsy runs to the door. “Bye, Mum!”

Eggsy trots down the stairs and out of his neighborhood as quickly as possible. It’s half-eight, and most of Dean’s goons don’t show their faces before eleven, but he can’t rely on that. He fixes his hair, straightens his shirt, and begins a long morning of certain rejection. He goes to three employment offices with the same result. Yes, it’s impressive that he was a Marine, but he didn’t finish. He’s an alpha, but he’s short and stocky, not tall and imposing. He has good grades on his transcripts, but his chav accent all but erases them.

That’s how he finds himself sitting in the local with his friends at half-three that afternoon. Jamal’s just gotten off work, but Ryan and Brandon are just like him…hard-working young men looking for work and having no success. At least Brandon and Jamal LOOK like alphas, not like Eggsy. He’s strong, but he just doesn’t look like the type of alpha you could trust to take care of you. Hence the lack of omega in his life. He’s gotten laid, that’s not a problem, but he’s never found anything permanent. Like he has anything to offer anyone anyway.

And leave it to Dean’s mongrels to chase them out of their favorite pub…but not before Eggsy’d managed to nick the keys to Rottie’s car. “It’s freezing…why we walking?” He asks his friends, and they all but run to the disgustingly flash yellow car. It’s all fun and games. He’ll take a beating for it later but Christ, the look on Rottie’s face was so fucking worth it.

Until the police lights flash, traffic’s going the opposite direction, and he tells his friends to run. “GO!” Eggsy shouts, and they barely make it out of the car before he puts his foot on the pedal.

He’s been in a lot of police stations, but somehow this seems different. Maybe because this time they book him, take his belongings, and put him in a cell.

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get some of Harry's backstory...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did next to no research on the criminal justice system in England. I don't know how they deal with parole or community service or anything like that...I sorta just based it on the American system and created my own thing. I hope no one is offended or put off by it. Thanks.

Phillip’s hand is at Harry’s elbow as soon as he’s out of the cab. “Bit of foot traffic today, sir. If you’ll allow me?”

“Much appreciated, Phillip, and you never have to ask,” Harry reminds him. “I trust that you will only offer assistance when it is completely necessary.”

“Yes, Mr. Hart.” Phillip walks him across the pavement to the door of the shop. “Same time today, sir?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Very well. Have a good day, Mr. Hart.”

“You as well, Phillip.”

The bell over the door tinkles merrily as Harry enters Kingsman Tailors. “Good morning, Mr. Hart.”

“Good morning, Andrew.” Harry carefully makes his way across the shop, counting his steps and keeping one hand at the ready, just in case. He knows better, however. Andrew would never move anything without a warning. “Busy day today, I’m afraid.”

“Quite. I have the kettle on, shall I prepare your tea?”

“That sounds wonderful.” Harry holds out his lunch bag and Andrew takes it. Harry carefully finds the edge of the counter and walks around it, fingers trailing over a bolt of fabric. Ah. Linen. They are preparing for spring and summer suits. Harry loves this time of year. He wistfully runs the fabric through his fingers.

“Here you are, sir. Cup to your left,” Andrew announces. “Oh, you’ve found the new fabric, then. It’s a gorgeous shade of beige, not quite cream, not quite tan.”

“Sounds lovely,” Harry murmurs.

“I was thinking something with blue accents…a robin’s egg, perhaps?”

“I approve,” Harry says. He knows his father would be turning in his grave, but he is most definitely NOT his father. As his parents had reminded him until their deaths. He hears footsteps coming down the corridor and sighs. It’s too early for this. But he straightens his spine, sips at his tea, and turns toward the sound. “Good morning, Merlin, how are you?”

“Well, Harry, nice to see ye here at something resembling ‘on time.’ Hello, Andrew.”

“Merlin, sir.”

Harry hears Andrew go around the counter and feels a taller shape take his place. “Still using that horrid excuse for aftershave, I see?” Harry makes a show of sniffing the air.

“Just because it doesn’t cost half my paycheck doesn’t mean it’s horrid.”

“No, it’s horrid simply because it’s horrid.” Harry smiles cheerfully.

“Sebastian texted and asked if ye had anything for the dry cleaning.”

Harry sighs. “No, Merlin, and I told him as much yesterday when I texted him before bed. Really, do you not trust your nephew to do his job?”

“Aye, I trust him with everything, including your life.” Harry smiles at the fondness Merlin tries to hide. It might not be on his face, but it’s all over the tone of his voice. 

“You were simply checking up on me, making sure I texted him like I’m supposed to.” Harry pushes down the urge to stick out his tongue.

“I was doing no such thing,” Merlin says, clearing his throat…which means it’s exactly what he was doing. 

“So…you mentioned recruits. I cannot believe it’s time for that again.”

“Aye.” Merlin’s voice grows sorrowful and Harry slowly slides a hand across the counter. He finds Merlin’s long fingers and gives them a squeeze.

“Again, please accept my condolences. I know James was a good friend of yours.”

“His shoes will be difficult to fill in more ways than one,” Merlin agrees. “We are expecting the new recruits to arrive throughout the day. The knights have been instructed to bring them in before the shop closes at six, although I’ve already given Percival approval to bring his nominee in any time he likes. I’ve met her.”

“Her?” 

“Yes. And you’ve met her as well.”

Harry lowers his voice. “Not Roxanne?”

“Aye. I cannot possibly choose favorites, of course, but I will not be disappointed if she makes it to the end.”

Harry smiles as he thinks of Percival’s intelligent and charming niece. “I don’t blame you. Well, what do you need from me?”

“The usual. The knight will mention that he’s interested in a suit for his relative, and Andrew will reply with a question about the occasion. While he engages the recruit in polite conversation I simply wish ye to listen and tell me what ye think.”

“Shall I take notes?” Harry teases.

“Please do. And if I can’t read your handwriting, I will make ye write it all ten times,” Merlin retorts. “I will be in the conference room, of course, watching the entire thing.”

“How many alphas in the group?”

“Now, Harry, ye know I cannot divulge that kind of information.”

Harry sighs. “That means all of them.”

“If I could find a worthy omega, Harry, I’d put them at the Table in a heartbeat. Ye know that. I’m just waiting for you to throw YOUR hat into the ring.”

Harry can’t help but snort. “Yes…that’s what Kingsman needs…an elderly blind omega.”

“You can’t help that you’re blind, Harry,” Merlin says sweetly. Harry kicks him in the shin, smiling at the rewarding grunt he hears in response.

“Why don’t you try YOUR luck?”

“Yes…because Chester King is SO open-minded,” Merlin mumbles, and Harry can practically hear the rolling eyes. “No omega will ever sit at his Table, I’m afraid.”

“I will keep my opinion of Chester King to myself.” Harry holds out a hand and Merlin shakes it. “If I can be of assistance in any other way, please let me know.”

Merlin clasps Harry’s hand with both of his. “I do believe we should ask you that question, Harry. Without Kingsman Tailors…”

“Yes, yes, I know.” Harry waves a hand in the air. “You owe me your life, I get it.”

“KINGSMAN might owe you and your family a great debt, Harry, but all I owe ye is an occasional punch to that annoyingly handsome face of yours. Best mate’s privilege and all that.”

Harry snorts. “OLDEST mate’s privilege, perhaps.”

“Dinnae delude yourself, Harry. Ye will always be seven months older than me.” Harry can hear the irritating grin on Merlin’s face. “Let me know if ye have any questions. Good day.” 

“Bastard,” Harry growls at Merlin’s back.

“I heard that. Ye are not the only one with sensitive ears.”

Merlin brings his tea, his clipboard, and a handful of files to the conference room. He gets himself settled in at the head of the table (fuck Chester King, he likes this seat) before bringing up the feed from the shop on the large wall monitor. Five cameras give him a perfect view and he sits back to sip his tea and wait.

“I believe you could go with salmon OR robin’s egg,” Harry is telling Andrew, thoughtfully running his hand over a bolt of fabric. “Or both, if you have the time to whip up two jackets for the window.”

“Not a problem, Mr. Hart.”

Merlin watches Harry carefully maneuver around the counter and make a beeline to a display of neckties. His sensitive fingers move along each tie, straightening a stack or fixing a fold. Merlin frowns. Harry is at his most capable while working, but every time Merlin watches him in the shop it breaks his heart. Harry is one of the smartest people he’s ever met. He has a quick mind, an intuition about people that Merlin’s never managed to grasp. They’d gravitated toward each other immediately at university, two omegas who never seemed to belong; Merlin because of his poor upbringing and charity-sponsored status, and Harry because of his unfortunate visual impairment. He’d been born with sight, a normal happy boy. He’d gone on a new suppressant during adolescence, a product advertised as being the perfect thing to keep one’s heats at bay. Exactly what Harry needed for his promising future in the military. Unfortunately the manufacturer had neglected to tell anyone about any side effects caused by the medication…and the list was large. Number one on the list was a gradual loss of sight. 

Merlin took the same suppressant and succumbed to no side effects. Harry wasn’t as lucky. He lost his sight completely by the age of nineteen. When they met he could still see bright lights and shadows but that didn’t last long. People judged him due to his blindness, and judged him because he did NOT look like the stereotypical omega. Merlin was used to judgement; he came from a less than fortunate family in Scotland AND was not the stereotypical omega. When they met in debate society it was platonic love at first sight (hypothetically speaking). They shared a quick wit, a snarky sense of humor, and a giant pile of ‘fuck you’ directed toward anyone that gave them trouble.

Merlin owed so much to Harry. He’d known Harry’s family owned a tailor shop but it wasn’t until their last year at university that Harry told him exactly what was UNDER that tailor shop. An international intelligence agency, operating at the highest level of discretion behind the façade of a bespoke tailor shop. Harry’s father had hoped that his son would someday become a Kingsman knight. That, of course, never happened, and Harry now owned and operated the shop. He’d brought Merlin in as soon as he started talking about finding a job after graduating, speaking with Arthur himself about Merlin’s brilliance when it came to technology and strategy. He was simply Hamish McNair then, a wide-eyed fool who trusted his best friend implicitly. He’s still that man, although he’s now known as Merlin. Harry is still blind…and Merlin still feels guilty. He took the same damn suppressants. Why wasn’t HE blind? Harry deserves the entire universe and instead is stuck behind the counter of his family’s tailor shop. Forever. 

Harry actually landed a well-focused punch to Merlin’s nose the one time he voiced that guilt, telling Merlin in no uncertain terms that was a ‘stupid fucking twat who needed to shut his bloody mouth.’ So all Merlin could do to assuage his guilt was look after Harry as carefully as possible. Harry did quite well on his own and was very independent, but Merlin insisted on hiring his own nephew, Sebastian, as Harry’s caretaker. Harry refused to call him that, saying instead that Sebastian was his ‘personal assistant.’ A visual impairment did nothing to keep Harry from being the world’s most pompous peacock.

Merlin loves him like a brother. 

It’s five minutes past six when Merlin hears the knock at the door. “Come in,” he calls, closing down his clipboard and leaning back in his chair.

“You owe me,” Harry announces as soon as he’s three steps into the conference room. He lightly touches each chair as he goes by and Merlin knows he’s counting. He stops in surprise at the head of the table. “You’re in Chester’s chair.”

“I’m in ARTHUR’s chair, Harry. Please have a seat.”

Harry pulls out a chair and gracefully sits down. “I got nothing done today, thanks to you…I had to keep listening out for your bloody secret code.”

“Ye loved it and ye know it,” Merlin says with a grin. “Where are my notes?”

“Up my arse,” Harry says snarkily and Merlin laughs out loud. “I haven’t got all day, so can we get on with this?”

“Why, afraid you’ll forget if we don’t do it now, old man?” Merlin inwardly snorts. Harry has an almost perfect memory.

Harry does actually snort. “Remind me why you’re my best friend?”

“Because I know where all your skeletons are buried…and you’d need me to guide ye to the right place to dig them up,” Merlin says calmly. Now Harry bursts out laughing. He loves when people treat his visual impairment like something normal, like a wrinkle or a missing tooth.

“All right. Bors…I’m SO not surprised. That boy is a literal powder keg waiting to go off,” Harry begins, and Merlin quickly flicks his clipboard back to life.

Their meeting takes about twenty minutes, and when Harry finally leans back in his chair Merlin closes the clipboard again. “I appreciate this, Harry. It gives me a bit of an idea what to expect without giving me any sort of bias either way.”

“I’d watch out for that boy of Chester’s,” Harry warns. “He seems like an entitled classist prick.”

“Just like Chester,” Merlin says. “Do ye need me to walk ye out?”

“No, thank you. Sebastian is waiting for me, was doing errands around town and stopped in five minutes before closing.”

“Excellent! I’ll come say hello.” Merlin gathers his things and follows Harry back out into the shop. “Sebastian, how are ye, lad?”

“Hi, Uncle Hamish.” Sebastian hurries over to give him a warm hug. Merlin smiles down at his favorite nephew. Sebastian is a beautiful young beta in his twenties, with curly dark hair, sparkling blue eyes, and an apparently unlimited well of patience. Merlin could never handle Harry on a full-time basis. “You look tired.”

“Busy day on the internet,” Merlin says simply. “I’ll turn in early tonight.” This isn’t true, of course. In an hour he will go begin his favorite part of training: striking fear into the hearts of all the recruits. But Sebastian thinks he is simply the IT geek for the tailor shop, and Merlin does his best to keep him thinking that way.

“I hate to interrupt this family reunion, but could we possibly go, Seb? I need a bit of peace and quiet,” Harry says, picking up his lunch bag from the counter.

Merlin frowns. “Are ye feeling all right, Harry?”

“I’m fine, you fusspot. Just a lot of hustle and bustle in the shop today…sends my brain whirring a bit.” Merlin immediately feels guilty. “Nothing a glass of wine and an excellent dinner can’t cure.”

“And ye shall have both within ninety minutes, I promise,” Sebastian vows. “Good night, Uncle Hamish.”

“Good night, lad. And thank ye for your assistance today, Harry,” Merlin says.

“You owe me, that’s why I do it.” Harry actually winks, the bastard, before following Sebastian out the door.

Merlin gathers his things and heads for the lift. His phone buzzes just as he steps through the door. Thankfully he’s made sure that all mobile signals continue on the long ride down. “McNair.”

“Merlin? It’s Stefan.”

“Stefan! How are ye?”

“Good, good. Listen…you told me to let you know when you could do something for me, and I think I have just the thing.”

“All right.” 

“Young kid came across my desk today. Twenty-four years old, bit of a record but nothing serious. Petty theft, stuff like that. But this time he stole a car. I’ve asked around…guess the kid’s stepfather is a total prick, and the car belongs to one of the mutts that work for him. Anyway, judge took pity on him, ready to release him with a warning and one hundred hours community service.”

“Really.” Merlin thinks for a moment. “Have you met him?”

“Yeah, I stopped by and spoke with him today. Got a chip on his shoulder, of course, but he seems bright enough. From what I could gather, everything he’s done that’s put him in the way of the police has to do with his mum and little sister. Stepdad’s not the best provider, it seems. Good school record, was a gymnast, even went into the Marines. Came home for some reason.”

Of all the times for this to happen. It’s not like Merlin’s sitting around twiddling his thumbs. “Could you get him into your office tomorrow afternoon? I should have some free time then.”

“Sure thing. Glad to help the kid, you know? This one doesn’t seem to WANT the life of crime.”

“You’re a good man, Stefan.”

“Tell my wife that. Night, Merlin.”

“Good night.” 

The lift doors open and Merlin goes down the corridor deep in thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Hart meets Mr. Unwin.

“Hello, Eggsy, thank you for coming. Stefan Cummings…we met yesterday?” The man points to the chair across his desk. “Please have a seat. Can I get you anything? Tea? Fizzy drink?”

“Nah, I’m good.” Eggsy eyes the man suspiciously. He’d responded to the call and invitation only because it was a requirement for his release. He’s still not quite sure who this bloke is and why he’s there, but if it’s keeping him out of jail, he’ll show up on time.

“I apologize for the short notice, but the gentleman I wish you to meet is quite busy and this is the only time it fit into his schedule.”

Now Eggsy is definitely suspicious. He knows some of the government workers are right tossers, but if this bloke thinks for one second that Eggsy’s going down on his knees again to stay out of jail, he’s got another thing coming. “It’s fine…ain’t like I had anything else to do.”

“I can provide you with a list of employment agencies,” Mr. Cummings says and Eggsy can’t help but snort. “I realize you haven’t had the best luck, but these groups are required to find work for you.”

“Thanks,” Eggsy says, because it seems like the right thing to say. Not because he actually believes him.

“Are you all right?” Mr. Cummings asks quietly, reaching up and touching his own face.

Eggsy blushes, which probably can’t be seen under the bruises on his face. “M’fine,” he mutters. Dean hadn’t exactly been happy to see him after his release, demanding to know what songs Eggsy had sung to the authorities. Eggsy hadn’t told the police a damn thing about Dean but he knew his stepfather wouldn’t believe that.

A knock on the tiny office door makes them both jump. “Come in,” Mr. Cummings says, and the door opens.

Eggsy stares at the tall bald man with an imposing resting bitch face. “Stefan…sorry I’m late.”

“You’re not, Merlin. Right on time.” Mr. Cummings shakes the man’s hand. “Good to see you.”

Eggsy studies the man as he sits down. Long slender legs, broad shoulders, strong hands, and an interesting profile. Maybe giving this bloke his mouth, hands, and arse wouldn’t be TOO bad. “I’m Merlin McNair,” the man says, turning to Eggsy and holding out his hand.

“Uh, Eggsy Unwin. GARY Unwin,” he corrects.

“Which is it, lad?” Mr. McNair demands. “Stefan here says you’re quite intelligent, but it sounds like ye dinnae even know your name.”

“Eggsy,” he replies, tilting his chin a bit, immediately bristling against the attitude.

“Fine.” Mr. McNair looks at Mr. Cummings. “Have ye explained things?”

“No, I figured you might want to do that. I’ve brought you two together, done my job.” Mr. Cummings sits back in his chair.

“Wot, you his pimp?” Eggsy says before he can stop himself.

“I would nae need anyone to pimp for me, lad,” Mr. McNair says coldly. “I do just fine by myself.” Eggsy sees Mr. Cummings bury a smile in his tea. “The arrangement I am looking to create with ye has nothing to do with sex. At all. Do I make myself quite clear?”

“No, bruv, ya ain’t clearing up shit,” Eggsy snaps. “This bloke calls me in here, says he got an idea that will satisfy my community service and keep me home with my mum and sis. Then you show up talking about arrangements and things. Pretty unclear, if you ask me.”

“I’m sorry if I confused you, Eggsy,” Mr. Cummings says, and he sounds sincere.

“Aye, lad, I’m sure it is a bit cloudy to ye,” Mr. McNair agrees. “I will start from the beginning. My name is Merlin McNair, as I said. I work for a shop on Saville Row, Kingsman Tailors. We supply accessories for men, as well as bespoke suits.”

“Wot’s bespoke?”

“We take someone’s measurements and make the suit to fit them, instead of taking a suit already made and tailoring to that person’s measurements.”

“Okay,” Eggsy says. Posh people are ridiculous.

“I am the IT person for the shop. My best friend, Harry Hart, is the owner. His family has run the shop for generations.”

“Good for them?” Eggsy says.

Mr. McNair sighs and frowns at him. Eggsy actually squirms in his chair. “As I said, Mr. Hart, Harry, is my best friend. We’ve been friends since university, and I’ve always felt a need to look after him. Have ye ever heard of Thermosprox, lad?”

Eggsy blinks. “Uh, yeah. Learned about it in school, didn’t we? That’s the suppressant they gave to omegas like thirty years ago before they found out it did all sorts of shit to people.”

“That is correct. Harry and I are both omegas, and we both were given Thermosprox.”

“You look all right,” Eggsy says, giving him the once-over. He’s always had a taste for older omegas…which has never worked out well for him. Older omegas don’t want young alphas.

“I am quite all right,” the man says serenely. “Harry, however, was not so lucky. He was completely blind by the age of nineteen.”

“Fuck,” Eggsy mutters, drawn into the story against his will. “Sorry, mate.”

Mr. McNair nods. “He’s never let the situation get in his way. He is quite independent, running the shop and living on his own with the assistance of a daily caretaker.”

“Good for him,” Eggsy says, and he means it. He wouldn’t want people fussing over him if he lost his sight. He’d need someone to maybe use the stove, or whatever, but there was no way he’d be doddering around with a cane or sommat. Maybe a dog, though. He’d always wanted a dog.

“I check in on him regularly and do occasionally make suggestions to assist him in some way. His caretaker is my nephew, Sebastian.” Mr. McNair smiles at him and Eggsy shivers. It’s not exactly a warm smile.

“So how am I involved in all this? Sounds like your friend got everything he needs.”

“I wish for ye to read to him.”

Mr. Cummings chokes on his tea. Eggsy’s mouth falls open. “Uh, wot?”

“I wish for ye to spend two hours a night reading to Harry.”

Eggsy studies Mr. McNair for a long moment. “This is twenty-twenty, mate, not eighteen-twenty…there’s all sorts of apps for that. Fuck, he could get books on CD or sommat from the library.” He squints at the bald man. “Unless ‘reading to him’ is some sort of sex code word that really means suck his dick for two hours a night.”

Mr. Cummings spits his tea. “I beg your pardon.” He immediately starts mopping up his desk with paper napkins.

“It does not mean any such thing. Harry could listen to books electronically. That is true. He also has hard copy books printed in Braille.” Mr. McNair arches an eyebrow. “This is a very easy way for you to fulfill your community service, Eggsy. Is there some reason ye dinnae wish to do it? Are you unable to read, perhaps?”

“I can fucking read!” Eggsy hisses. “Just trying to take YOUR measure…figure you can understand that.”

“I can.” Mr. McNair nods his head. “I assure you this is all on the up and up. I’ve helped Stefan here more than once, finding ways to assist young men and women who have made poor choices. This just so happens to work perfectly in my private life as well. Mr. Hart is a dear friend, and I think it would do him good to have a bit of socialization with someone other than Sebastian or myself.”

“So he’s a hermit?”

“Of a sort, yes,” Mr. McNair says. “He’s a kind man, a bit shy. Intelligent.”

“This is better than some of the other alternatives, Eggsy,” Mr. Cummings says finally. “Better than picking up rubbish in Hyde Park.”

“True,” Eggsy admits. And two hours a night, that’s not much. “Do I actually have a choice?”

“Aye, lad. I would never force something on ye,” Mr. McNair says, and Eggsy believes him. “Could ye find your way to the shop tomorrow morning? I am busy the rest of the day, but I would have time to meet with ye, introduce ye to Harry, perhaps at half-nine?”

“All right,” Eggsy says finally. “What do I got to lose?”

Harry is beyond shocked when he arrives to work at 8:45 and finds Merlin behind the counter with Andrew. “What do I have to do now?” Harry grumbles. He’s already not in the best of moods. Sebastian moved his favorite pair of Oxfords, he spilled tea on his trousers, and he bumped his knee on his nightstand. Not a good way to start the day.

“If I could simply have a moment of your time, Harry,” Merlin says politely. “He will be in my office if ye need him, Andrew, but I’m sure you can take care of things on your own.”

“Indeed I can, Merlin.”

Harry hears the grin in Andrew’s voice and has to smile. Andrew’s been at Kingsman as long as Harry can remember. Nothing ruffles him. “Let’s go, then, Hamish.” Harry gently rests a few fingers at Merlin’s elbow.

Merlin leads the way down the back corridor to a tiny office. Harry has offered more than once to enlarge the space but Merlin always refuses. He does most of his work at Kingsman HQ anyway. “Have a seat, Harry. Tea?”

“No, thank you.”

“All right, then.” Harry waits, listening to Merlin shuffle around a bit on the other side of the desk. “Harry, when is the last time ye went out?”

“I obviously left the house to come here.”

“Cute,” Merlin replies sarcastically. “When is the last time ye went out socially? Not to work, or on an errand, or to a doctor’s appointment.” Harry opens his mouth to reply. “And NOT with me,” Merlin interrupts.

Harry thinks for a moment. “Well, Sebastian and I…”

“Anything ye do with Seb counts as an errand.”

“Oh, I don’t know!” Harry says irritably.

“Exactly. Ye dinnae like going out in public and I know why. Ye feel awkward...not just because of your blindness, but because ye are not the stereotypical omega.” Harry feels his face turn red. “I dinnae know why ye still let those pricks from university make ye feel this way, Harry.”

“People stare at me,” Harry mutters.

“How do YOU know?”

“I can hear them talking, Hamish, so I know they’re looking.”

“You’ve become more reclusive as you’ve aged, and that worries me.”

“Like you’re such a social butterfly,” Harry retorts.

“We’re not talking about me. You know Kingsman is my life.” Harry does know. “I’ve decided to interfere in your life a bit.”

“Shocking.”

“There’s a young man who needs a bit of guidance in his life. A good moral example. And I can think of no one who fits that bill better than you.”

“Something’s fishy,” Harry says suspiciously. “You never pay me a compliment like that.”

Someone knocks at the door. “Enter,” Merlin says. 

Andrew opens the door. “A Mr. Unwin is here to see you, Merlin. He says you have an appointment at half-nine?”

“We do indeed. Please bring him back.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Well...someone who is actually early. What a nice change.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Harry grouses. He hates when Merlin takes it upon himself to interfere in his life. Occasionally it works out - Merlin did bring him Sebastian - but it usually just ends up annoying him.

“Ah, Eggsy, how nice to see you again.” Harry hears Merlin stand, so he stands as well. What in the world is an Eggsy?

“Morning, Mr. McNair,” a young voice says almost shyly.

“You may call me Merlin. This is the friend I told you about, Harry Hart. Harry, meet Eggsy Unwin.”

“Um, hi,” the man says uncertainly, and Harry’s sure he’s wondering how to shake his hand.

“A pleasure,” Harry says smoothly, sliding his own hand out. It’s taken in a strong grip, the hand smaller than his own. Harry sniffs ever so slightly. Alpha. Interesting. Perhaps Merlin is attracted to the boy and wishes Harry’s opinion.

“Please take a seat, Eggsy.”

“Thanks,” Eggsy says and they all sit down.

Harry waits for Merlin to explain, but instead he says, “Tea, Eggsy?”

“Um, oh, yeah, thanks, if it ain’t too much trouble.”

Harry winces as the poor grammar but appreciates the attempt at good manners. Not Merlin’s type (although he’s never been quite sure what Merlin’s type IS) but perhaps the boy is pretty. “I’ll allow ye to prepare it yourself.” The tea set clinks onto the desk. “Now, let’s get down to business. As I told ye, Eggsy, this is my oldest friend, Harry Hart.”

“Your family owns this shop.” Eggsy’s spoon tinks against the side of the cup.

“They do. We’ve been on Saville Row for generations,” Harry says proudly.

“You got real nice stuff out there. I really liked that suit with the pink tie? Aces.”

“It’s salmon, but thank you.”

“Bit pricey, though, innit? I mean, the suits ain’t got no prices, and that means expensive.”

“Since every suit is made to fit the customer, we cannot possibly price them in the shop,” Harry replies, doing everything he can to hold onto his manners.

“Yeah, guess that makes sense,” the boy muses. “So what do you like?”

“I beg your pardon?” Harry asks.

“If I’m gonna be there for two hours, I’m hoping you like exciting stuff. Cuz if this is gonna be just boring hum-drum bullshit, they’s gonna be a LONG two hours.”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.” Harry is absolutely horrified. Has Merlin hired him a RENTBOY?

“I mean, I don’t do it much myself, do I? Got the internet for that now. I just was hoping…”

“Hamish…I mean, Merlin, could I have a word?” Harry hisses between clenched teeth.

“No,” Merlin says, and Harry can hear the laughter in his voice. “There’s no need for that. Eggsy has a community service requirement he needs to fulfill. You need to speak with someone other than Sebastian and the stuffed dog in your loo. I have suggested that he read to you for two hours a night.”

“You gotta stuffed dog in your loo? A bit rank, innit?”

“Community service?” Harry turns in Eggsy’s direction. “That means you have a committed a crime.”

“Sorta,” Eggsy mumbles. “Weren’t exactly my fault…he started it.”

“Merlin, you wish for me to bring some sort of petty criminal into my home?” Harry says, trying to keep his voice down.

“Oi, you can’t talk about me like that!”

“Tell me, Mr. Unwin, what do you do for a living?” Harry asks.

“I’m between jobs right now,” Eggsy says smoothly.

“So you’re unemployed. Lovely,” Harry snorts.

“Oh, you think there’s a lot of jobs going around my neighborhood, do you?” Eggsy snaps back.

“Let me guess…you spend your days partaking in illegal substances, perhaps keeping a booth warm at your local pub?” Harry can’t believe this is happening.

“Eggsy was quite the gymnast in his youth,” Merlin interrupts. “His coach had high hopes for him…thought he was Olympic material.”

“How do you know that?” Eggsy gasps.

“But apparently THAT fell through,” Harry states.

“Yeah, well, when you go around someone like my stepdad, you pick up new hobbies pretty quick,” Eggsy snarls.

“Of course…always someone else’s fault,” Harry muses.

“Eggsy also was in the Marines,” Merlin puts in. “For a time,” he finishes quietly.

“Who’s to blame for you quitting THAT?” Harry asks Eggsy.

“I left because my mum went MENTAL!” Eggsy all but yells. “Banging on about losing me as well as my dad…who was killed in action, by the way. Didn’t want me being cannon fodder for snobs like you, judging people like me from your ivory towers with no thought about WHY we do what we do. We ain’t got much choice, ya get me?” Eggsy draws a ragged breath. “And if we was born with the same silver spoon up OUR arses we’d do just as well as you…if not better.”

“I see,” Harry says calmly. He supposes he has judged the boy poorly, although he’s not exactly a shining example of the potential in today’s youth. He turns toward Merlin. “So explain why you feel all this is necessary?”

“As I said, Eggsy needs to complete community service. He’s an intelligent young man, and no matter what ye may think, Harry, he seems to want to work hard.”

“Thanks,” Eggsy murmurs, sounding surprised.

“I believe ye need to step outside your comfort zone a bit, Harry, and this is a completely safe way to do so.”

“Inviting a stranger into my home, a stranger with a criminal record?” Harry reminds him. “I’m sorry if that sounds harsh, but it is true.”

“I stole someone’s car and took it for a joyride,” Eggsy says suddenly. “Belongs to one of my stepdad’s mutts. He was mouthing off, I got mad, and I drove off with it. Was gonna return it and all…but then a fox ran out, I swerved to avoid it, and hit something.”

“Hit something? Like what?” Harry asks.

“The police car that was chasing me.”

Harry hears Merlin hide a laugh in a cough. “I see.”

“Look, if this is gonna be a big deal, if you’re gonna just sit around and judge me all day? I’m not interested. I’ll just pick up rubbish in a park somewhere,” Eggsy says. His voice is weary, as if he’s used to this sort of treatment.

Harry doesn’t like being judged for his impairment, or his secondary gender. He realizes he’s judging the boy in the same way. He knows he can trust his best friend as well. “In answer to your question from earlier…I’m assuming you were speaking of books?”

“Yeah.”

“I am interested in all sorts of things…I have a few at my home already, but if you wish to bring your own suggestions along, I am open to it.”

“Oh, uh, okay.”

“I will make sure everyone’s telephone numbers are exchanged, and we can set things up,” Merlin says, a grin evident in his voice. “I unfortunately am quite busy here, so I cannot be involved much more than that.”

“I do believe Eggsy is an adult…”

“I’m twenty-four,” Eggsy interrupts.

“As I was saying, he is an adult, and I am an adult. I am certain we can communicate,” Harry says.

“You can, um…your mobile?”

“I am capable of a great many things, young man. But yes, Merlin has tweaked many things in my life to make it easier for me to use them.” Harry hands over his mobile. “Put your number in.”

He wonders briefly if this is the biggest mistake he’ll ever make.


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin watches Harry’s face carefully as Eggsy shakes their hands, says goodbye, and leaves the office. Merlin checks his watch. He has exactly eighteen minutes to spend on the explosion he knows is coming. “That went well, I think,” he says politely.

“What the bloody hell, Hamish?” Harry snaps. “What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking ye need to fraternize with someone other than Sebastian or myself,” Merlin answers honestly.

“And to solve that problem you invite a criminal into my home without asking me first?” Harry continues. 

“There are multiple panic buttons throughout the house and you know it,” Merlin replies. “And do ye really think I would suggest something like this without copious amounts of research?”

“We have nothing in common!”

“He’s reading to ye, Harry, not marrying ye,” Merlin snorts.

“Well, tell me about your research, then,” Harry says, sitting back and crossing his legs.

“Everything I said about him was true. He did have a promising career in gymnastics, but like he said, his stepfather interfered.” Merlin brings something up on his computer. “A waste of oxygen called Dean Baker. He supports his family…what a joke…by selling drugs and engaging in other small time criminal activities.”

“And Eggsy participates in these activities?”

“Unwillingly…or so I gathered from the bruises on his face.”

“What?” Harry whispers, looking horrified.

“I dinnae know the reason behind them, of course, but his cheeks and jaw are currently covered in bruises. There is a history of random visits to the A and E with ridiculous explanations…for him AND his mother…so I think it’s safe to assume there is abuse in the home.”

“Bastard,” Harry mutters. “Who does that to a child? Or a wife, for that matter?”

“Eggsy entered the Marines and seemed to have a very promising future there. But like he said, his father was killed while serving when Eggsy was a small child and his mother was quite worried about losing him as well. Extremely high IQ, excellent marksmanship, loyalty to anyone around him. His fellow soldiers, his mother, his friends. He mentioned wrecking a car? He didn’t tell the rest of the story…he had friends in the vehicle with him but ordered them to run. He took the blame.”

“There are some morals there after all,” Harry muses.

“Harry, just because the boy comes from a poor neighborhood and is stuck with a bastard of a stepfather doesn’t mean he’s a bad seed.”

“I know. It’s just…my house is my sanctuary, Hamish. You know that. Allowing someone like this to just waltz right in…” Harry looks worried.

“I will remind ye not only of who I am, but what ye are to me, Harry,” Merlin snaps. “Ye are the closest thing to a brother I will ever have. Do ye really think I would do ANYTHING that might endanger ye? Ye work on my last nerve quite often, but I need ye in my life.”

“Oh, Hamish…such sweet words,” Harry says in a mocking tone.

Merlin ignores him and clicks through his information. “He lives with his mother and little sister, Daisy, along with Dean Baker. He has tried to find work without much success. He has a small group of friends, similar in situation to Eggsy but without the nightmare of a stepfather. Good boys, to be honest.”

“What does he look like?” Harry asks.

The question surprises Merlin. “Well…he’s an alpha, as I know ye figured out. Unmated, no male or female omega in his life as far as I can tell. But he’s rather short for an alpha…perhaps three or four inches shorter than you and I. Quite muscular and stocky.” Merlin clears his throat, feeling a blush cross his face. “Ye know I am not interested in younger alphas, but he has very attractive thighs. His jeans are tight, and…let’s just say they leave very little to the imagination.”

“I meant his face, Hamish,” Harry says, grinning broadly. There is amusement in his tone and Merlin cannot help but smile as well. Explosion averted.

“A strong sharp jawline, very pink lips. Intelligent green eyes. A very interesting mole on his neck. He has an attractive smile, when he actually smiles. There is a bit of sadness about him…as if he feels he’s disappointed the entire world. Sounds like someone else I know,” Merlin says pointedly.

Harry sits quietly for a moment. “I do appreciate you looking after me, Hamish, for all that I complain about it. I know you only have my best interests at heart.”

“I do, Harry,” Merlin says softly. “But unfortunately right now I must kick ye out of my office. I need to get back to the recruits.” He sighs and runs a hand over his face. “I’m already exhausted and I’ve barely done anything with them other than scare them a little.”

“You are SO terrifying,” Harry mocks as he stands. “I promise to give your little alpha a chance, although your premise is quite ridiculous.”

“When’s the last time you stopped and read a book, Harry?” Merlin asks. Harry blushes. “Exactly.”

“Have fun terrorizing the recruits,” Harry says over his shoulder as he leaves the office.

“So, I dunno how much I’ll be around for dinner soon,” Eggsy says as he ties Daisy’s bib around her neck. She beams up at him and he sighs, touching her cheek. She’s almost three and the only sunshine in his sorry excuse for a life.

“Alert the press,” Dean snorts, finishing his can of beer. “Michelle!”

“Coming, Dean.” Michelle hands Eggsy Daisy’s plate and goes to the refrigerator. “Why is that, babe?”

“Gotta start that community service.” Eggsy sits down and blows on Daisy’s food. “Almost ready, flower!” 

She claps her hands. “Yum!”

“Yum, that’s right. Mummy cooks real good, don’t she?” Eggsy smiles up at his mother, who gives him a tired smile in return.

“Trust me, Muggsy, the kitchen ain’t the room where your mum excels.” Dean leers up at her and slaps her arse.

“Really?” Eggsy snaps. “Izzat fucking necessary?”

“You trying to tell me how to act in my own fucking house, boy?” Dean growls.

“Tell us more,” Michelle interrupts. “What kind of community service would you do at night?”

“Well, there’s this older bloke…”

“Figures,” Dean snickers. “Making some house calls, then, are you? Doing that sort of service?”

Eggsy ignores him. “Went in to see that Mr. Cummings, and he introduced me to a friend of his, a Mr. McNair. Guess they try to help out people and all, people like me who ain’t criminals, but made some bad choices.” Eggsy makes a face. That’s an understatement. “Anyway, this Mr. McNair, he got a friend called Mr. Hart, and he runs a tailor shop on Saville Row.”

“You’re gonna be working on Saville Row?” Michelle gasps hopefully.

“Nah, Mum, sorry,” Eggsy says sadly. “Wish I was. This gent Mr. Hart is blind, see, and Mr. McNair wants me to go read to him.”

“Read to him? Izzat what they’re calling it these days?” Dean says, laughing at his own joke.

Eggsy forces himself to smile at Daisy and hand her plate over with her little spoon. “Eat up, flower.” He stands and fixes his own plate. “Gonna eat in my room.”

“Eggsy,” his mother says. 

“Let me know if you need help with Daisy,” Eggsy mutters. He storms into his room and closes the door, carefully situating himself on his bed with his plate. At least he’ll be out of here for a few hours a night. He’d read to the PM himself if it got him out of this nightmare, he thinks as he shovels food into his mouth. It isn’t the best thing he’s ever eaten, but he knows his mother tries her best with what she has. His phone suddenly buzzes in his pocket and he pulls it out. Harry Hart. “Hello?”

“Good evening, Eggsy. I hope I’m not interrupting your dinner.”

Eggsy looks down at his plate. “Uh, no, it’s fine, was just about done.”

“My apologies. I was finishing up myself and thought I’d contact you about coming over next week.”

“All right,” Eggsy says. He gathers his courage and blurts out, “Look, Harry, if you ain’t interested in me reading to you, that’s fine.”

“You do not wish to serve your time with me?”

“No! That ain’t it at all,” Eggsy says earnestly. “It’s just…m-maybe I could help you in other ways, like around the house or sommat? Know you’re an independent gent, but I’m sure there are some things you can’t really do.”

“That is very kind of you, Eggsy,” Harry says, sounding touched and a bit surprised, if Eggsy’s honest with himself. “I appreciate the thought. I don’t know if Merlin mentioned it to you, but his nephew Sebastian stops in daily to take care of things.”

“Fuck, that’s right,” Eggsy remembers. He winces. “I mean, uh, yeah, he told me.”

“I’ve thought over the entire situation, and I’ve come to the realization that I would enjoy it if you read to me. I have books, but it’s been ever so long since I stopped and read. I usually turn on the television, or listen to podcasts on my tablet.”

“You listen to podcasts?” Eggsy says in disbelief.

“I might be old, Eggsy, but I’m not quite a dinosaur. I was born in the nineteen-hundreds and everything.”

“Sorry,” Eggsy mumbles, feeling his face grow red.

Harry chuckles, a warm comforting sound. “It’s quite all right. So I was thinking, if it’s not too much trouble, why don’t you stop by on Monday evening around seven? Unless that’s too late for you.”

“Nah, that’s fine. Usually stay up pretty late anyway.”

“I will text you my address. I look forward to seeing you then.”

“Uh, okay. Um…thanks for calling.”

“Have a good night, Eggsy.”

“You, too, Mr. Hart.”

“Mr. Hart was my father,” Harry says, and his tone speaks volumes about how he feels about the man. “I’d appreciate it if you simply called me Harry.”

“All right.”

“Good night.”

Harry terminates the call, leaving Eggsy to stare at his phone.


	5. Chapter 5

“Good afternoon, Harry.” Sebastian gives Harry a handshake and a hug as he does every time he appears at Harry’s door. “How are ye today?”

“A bit disgruntled, if I’m being honest, Seb.” Harry steps aside so Sebastian can come in. He’s insisted on giving Seb a key to the house, stating that it’s ridiculous for Sebastian to ring the bell when he’s there more than anyone else. Sebastian refuses to use it, stating he isn’t family and therefore should be ringing the bell.

Harry wonders if Sebastian and Merlin are truly related.

“Feeling all right?” Harry can hear the concern in Sebastian’s voice.

“Physically? Yes.”

“No headaches since I saw ye last?”

“Seb, it’s Sunday…I saw you yesterday morning.” Harry sighs. “And about that…there really is no need for you to stop by every day.”

“Other than the fact that I like my bollocks just where they are?”

Harry freezes. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Uncle Hamish told me in no uncertain terms that I’m to stop and check on ye every day at least once.”

“Meddling bastard.”

Sebastian laughs. “Nah, Harry, I’m joking. Mostly. He did ‘sternly suggest’ that I stop by every day, but if I didn’t want to, I wouldn’t come by. I don’t mind checking in with ye, and if I was busy or something, I would let ye know. I get lonely now and then…most of my friends are off with their families, or busy with their jobs.”

“You’re a good boy,” Harry says, clapping Seb on the shoulder. “I’ll make sure you get quite the Christmas bonus this year.”

“Dunno if you can outdo last year’s bonus,” Sebastian says with a laugh. “That trip to Spain was pretty incredible.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Harry says with sigh. “I went with my parents when I was sixteen…I remember it was truly breathtaking.”

Sebastian heads for the kitchen. “Look at you keeping things all tidy and nice!”

“I AM capable of taking care of myself,” Harry points out. “No matter what that ridiculous uncle of yours thinks.”

Harry seats himself at the table and listens to Sebastian bustling around the kitchen. Harry has washed his dishes and dried them, but he always leaves them out for Sebastian to check. He’s careful about rinsing after he eats, and his sensitive fingers find any dirt he misses. Seb rarely has to rewash anything. The teakettle goes on and Sebastian joins him at the table. “So what has ye out of sorts?”

“First of all, I need to ask you a favor.”

“Name it,” Sebastian says immediately, as Harry knew he would. 

“Would it be a problem for you to stop by for a few hours tomorrow evening? Perhaps between half-six and nine or so?”

“No problem at all,” Sebastian says. The kettle whistles and he gets up to retrieve it.

Harry smiles fondly. Sebastian is a good man, decent, reliable, hard working. His passion is photography and he’s doing his best to make it his career, although work is sometimes hard to find. This gives him an open schedule for Harry, however, and he can usually stop by whenever it suits Harry best. Harry has often wished he could see Seb’s work; according to Merlin his nephew has a good eye. But since that obviously can’t happen, Harry tries to send clients Seb’s way whenever he has the opportunity, if he hears someone speaking at the shop about a need for advertising or personal shots.

“You can blame your uncle for this,” Harry says once Sebastian returns to the table. Sebastian pours the tea and pushes the milk and sugar toward Harry. “Apparently he is quite the Good Samaritan, and has felt the need to include me in his good works.”

“This sounds interesting,” Seb says with a laugh.

“He wants some young ruffian from the Estates, some CRIMINAL, to come and read to me. READ to me, of all things. As if I’m some decrepit old man wasting away in a wheelchair. And his accent!” Harry shudders

“Ye will never be decrepit, Harry, I can promise ye that. Decrepit old men don’t wear bespoke suits…plus I would never let it happen.”

“Can I adopt you?” Harry asks and Seb laughs. “This boy, this Eggsy, he has to do community service. His stepfather is apparently a bit of a lowlife and he has a gang of lowlife minions as well. Eggsy stole the car belonging to one of the minions and things escalated from there.”

“So he’s not a murderer, or a thief?”

“Not a murderer, although I am unsure about the thievery,” Harry replies. 

“Why in the world did Uncle Merlin want him to come read to you?”

“Because your supposedly brilliant uncle feels I need to socialize more, and the way to make that happen is to bring a completely unknown quantity into my life and my home.”

“Uncle Merlin always was a bit odd,” Sebastian says.

“That, my boy, is an understatement.”

“You could go somewhere public, have him read to you at a library, or a restaurant, or a café.”

“I’ve considered that, but it would be quite embarrassing. To me at least. You know I don’t like to draw attention to myself in public.”

“That, Harry, is an understatement,” Sebastian mocks.

“Cute.” Harry sips at his tea. “No, I think this might be the best place for it. I’ve done some research online and sent a list of books to your email.”

“I wondered what that was all about,” Seb says. “I’ll order them tonight when I get home.”

“I figured it would be wisest to have someone here, and if you say you’re free…”

“I will definitely chaperone your date, Harry,” Sebastian says, sounding very much like his uncle. “And I actually knew a bit about all this…Uncle Merlin texted me to warn me you might be a little upset.”

“He’s lucky I can’t throw a punch, let’s just say that.”

Monday is a very long day for Eggsy. He goes out and looks for work, which of course is fruitless. He comes back to the flat around two, takes a shower, and then stands in front of his closet. What does one wear to a posh gent’s house for what is almost a job interview? He pushes hangers back and forth and frowns. It’s not like he has a lot to work with. Mostly jeans and vests and hoodies. He pulls out a nice maroon jumper and holds it up, studying himself in the mirror.

“You’re an idiot,” he says finally. “Bloke’s blind, isn’t he? He don’t give a fuck what you’re wearing.” He decides on his favorite hoodie, a clean pair of jeans, and his favorite winged trainers. No need to try to be something he isn’t. It’s not like this Harry Hart sees him as anything but a criminal from the Estates.

The handsome bloke who answers the door of Harry’s house, however, is another matter entirely. Eggsy sniffs the air a bit. No alpha posturing, no sweet aroma of omega. He’s a beta, then. A beautiful beta, with blue eyes, curly dark hair, and a sweet set of lips that would probably look gorgeous around Eggsy’s cock…if Eggsy was into betas, that is. “Ye must be Eggsy,” the man says.

“And you’re…Sebastian, right? Mr. McNair’s nephew.”

“That’s right,” Sebastian says with a pleased grin. He shakes Eggsy’s hand and steps aside. “Come on in. Harry asked that I be around for this first meeting…I’m sure ye understand.”

“Yeah, if I was a blind bloke living in a nice house like this, I’d be a bit worried about safety as well,” Eggsy says, looking around the foyer. The wood is dark but even he knows it’s expensive. He’s surprised to see paintings and framed photographs on the walls. 

“Harry’s in the living room. I’ll take you in there, and then I’ll be in the kitchen cleaning up,” Sebastian tells him. He leads the way down a hall and into a beautifully decorated living room. The furniture looks soft and inviting, and there are more paintings on the walls. A giant bookcase dominates the front wall of the room and Harry is seated on a chair nearby listening to something on his tablet. “Harry, Eggsy is here,” Sebastian announces.

“Excellent.” Harry mutes the tablet and stands, holding out his hand.

“Hello, Mr. Hart…I mean, Harry,” Eggsy says. He wonders where his sudden good manners come from, also realizing that he’s correcting his posture. Something about the way Harry carries himself makes Eggsy want to do better. BE better. And that annoys him. He’s happy just the way he is.

“Please have a seat.” Harry sits back down in his chair and Eggsy perches on the edge of the sofa. “Did you have any problems finding the house?”

“No, no problem at all. It’s real nice,” Eggsy says honestly. “Love the photographs in the hall. I was surprised that…” He slams his mouth shut.

“Let me guess…you were surprised to find nice furnishings and paintings on the wall? Because I’m blind and I can’t possibly appreciate what’s up there?”

“Uh, yes?” Eggsy offers.

Harry smiles and his face goes from attractive to downright gorgeous. He’s dressed in a simple pair of grey trousers with a black jumper, the trousers accentuating the length of his legs. “You are correct, I can’t see them, but people who come to visit can. I rarely have guests, but I don’t wish for them to stare at blank walls and ugly furniture.”

Eggsy imagines what it would be like to sit in this room with plain white walls and just a few chairs with a table. “Yeah, that would be weird,” he agrees. “M’sorry if I offended you or anything.”

“Not at all…you’re not the first person to mention it. And as for the photographs in the hall? Sebastian took those. He is a photographer…or at least trying to be one.”

“Aces,” Eggsy murmurs. 

“I can’t see them, of course, but he always describes them to me. He has a flare for words as well…he can easily allow me to see things in my mind.”

“Oh.”

“For example…” Harry points at the sofa. “The cushion at the end. Can you describe it to me?”

“This?” Eggsy picks it up. “Well, um, it’s red, and it’s got these gold fringey things at the end?”

Harry snickers and Eggsy’s eyes narrow. Prick. “Yes, I know that’s all true…but can you make me see it? Remember, I DID have sight at one time.”

Eggsy glares at Harry before looking back down at the cushion. He thinks for a moment. “Well, it’s square, about the size of your lap. It’s this deep red, like brick red. There’s gold thread all over it…it’s not really a pattern, well it IS, but it’s like, abstract, or whatever.” He studies it for a minute. “Oh, that’s flowers! Like lilies or sommat. And the edge of the pillow is covered in this gold velvet, and at each corner the velvet makes a tassel.”

“Very good, Eggsy. I saw that perfectly.” Eggsy actually beams with pride. “Although ‘gold fringey things’?”

“I’m coming here to read what’s already written, right? Don’t matter how I talk,” Eggsy snaps.

“Quite,” Harry says with a haughty look on his face. “Regarding that…I’ve asked Sebastian to order a few books in addition to what I have here. I’m going to go through them before you arrive the next time so I can decide what I wish for you to read.”

“You read them before?”

“A long time ago.” Harry stands and goes to the bookcase, his slender fingers running along a few blank spines. “I have some in Braille, so I am able to read them now. The others just look nice on the shelves.” He hands the book to Eggsy.

The spine isn’t blank; Eggsy can see that now. There are raised bumps in the leather cover. “This is Braille?”

“Yes. The dots are in specific formations that make letters.”

Eggsy flips the book open and stares at the bump-covered pages. He’s heard of Braille, of course, and seen it on things like lift consoles, but he’s never seen an actual printed page. “That’s amazing,” he whispers.

“It is,” Harry agrees. Eggsy carefully places the book in Harry’s hand and he reshelves it. “Do you have any questions? I feel we should work out any negotiations now, before you officially report for duty.”

“Are we gonna stick with seven to nine?”

“If that works for you.”

“It does…just wanna double-check the Tube schedule so I know when I gotta leave home.” Eggsy pulls something from his pocket. “You’re supposed to sign this paper every time I come…is that a problem?”

“Not at all. If you like I can have Sebastian scan it into my computer, and I can sign it electronically and print it whenever you need to show it to someone.”

“Yeah, that will work.” Eggsy’s quiet for a moment. “I can’t think of anything else…anything you don’t want me to do?”

“Yes. Do not assume that just because I’m blind I do not have my other senses. I can hear very well, better than you, probably.”

“So don’t try sneaking around or stealing something, cuz you’ll hear it. Izzat what you’re trying to say?” Eggsy gets to his feet.

“Somewhat.”

“Don’t worry, Mr. Hart, that ain’t why I’m here. Don’t see much I’d want anyway.”

“This furniture is antique, and some of the paintings are worth a great deal of money,” Harry says, standing as well. “You are a guest in my home, Mr. Unwin. I encourage you to remember that.”

“Just because I come from filth don’t mean I AM filth, Mr. Hart,” Eggsy retorts. “I made a mistake and now I’m trying to pay for it. I encourage YOU to remember THAT.”

Harry glares at him, sightless eyes seeming to bore into Eggsy’s face. “How about we join Sebastian in the kitchen for some tea?” He says suddenly. “I believe we’ve come to an understanding here.”

“All right,” Eggsy says, following Harry out of the living room and wondering just what in the world he’s gotten himself into.


	6. Chapter 6

MYOPIA – SIX

Harry takes a deep breath, straightens his cardigan, and opens the door. Merlin owes him. “Good evening, Eggsy.”

“Hello, Harry.” The boy’s voice is tired and low. “Sorry I’m a little early.”

“Only by ten minutes. That is by no means a crime.” He steps aside and lets Eggsy in. “If you have a jacket, feel free to hang it here.” He motions to the wall.

“I didn’t ask last time…do you want me to take off my shoes when I come in?”

Harry appreciates the question. “No, that’s not necessary. I have a very thorough cleaning service and I doubt you’d do something like traipse mud around.”

“Not if I can help it.” Harry hears Eggsy wipe his feet on the mat and smiles.

“Let’s go into the living room…I have tea ready.” Harry leads the way and sits on the sofa. He feels Eggsy sit on the other end. “I had Sebastian pick up a few books…look through them and see if you wish to start with any of those. Feel free to look in the bookcase as well, of course.” Harry carefully pours tea and pushes the tray toward Eggsy.

“Thanks,” Eggsy says. Harry hears the clink of the spoon in Eggsy’s cup, and then the slide of the stack of books down the table. “Wow…he got a lot. Ain’t even heard of some of these.”

“You’ve never heard of Jane Austen?”

“Yeah, I have,” Eggsy snaps. “But I ain’t never heard of _Persuasion_ or _Mansfield Park_. Know all about _Pride and Prejudice_ , though.”

“Yes, that is quite well-known, especially after the mini-series in the nineties.”

“They made a mini-series?”

Harry almost chokes on his tea. “Only the best version ever filmed. That Keira Knightley film was pure rubbish. Donald Sutherland, an American, as Mr. Bennett? Sacrilegious.”

“I’m sure,” Eggsy says in a mocking tone. “Agatha Christie?”

“Detective novels are good out loud. I’ve listened to quite a few online.”

The books thump back onto the table. “See, that’s why I was so suspicious about all this. You’re a wealthy gent, could subscribe to everything in the world…dunno why I’m here.”

“Because my best friend is an interfering idiot,” Harry says calmly. “He also has a heart of gold, and wishes to help those in need.”

“Which one of us is in need, then?” Eggsy’s tone is defensive.

“Both of us,” Harry admits. “At least to Merlin. I’m in need of social interaction so I don’t become a hermit. You are in need of an interesting way to serve your time. From what I’ve heard, you are quite intelligent, and Merlin probably couldn’t see you stalking around a park for hours, picking up rubbish.”

“Would be boring as hell,” Eggsy agrees.

“And perhaps he felt that I could be a good role model for you.” Harry smiles at him.

“Yeah, that’s what I need. A classist old bloke trying to tell me how to live my life.”

Harry’s smile fades. “Why don’t you look through the books on the shelves? I have biscuits, forgot to put them out.” As he walks to the kitchen he tries to ignore the dart of shame currently puncturing his heart.

When he returns to the living room with the plate of biscuits, he hears Eggsy moving back and forth in front of the bookcase. “These are beautiful,” Eggsy comments. “They’re brand new almost.”

“Obviously I haven’t read them,” Harry says, but he says it with a light tone of voice to show he’s not serious. “I had Sebastian order them for me. He said the covers were beautiful, and I like the thought of full bookshelves.”

“Could we maybe read these?” Eggsy pulls books off the shelf. “It’s your choice, of course, but I’ve always wanted to read them. _Treasure Island_ and _Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea_?”

“That sounds good. I haven’t read those in ages,” Harry says. “Excellent choice. And although you are reading to me, I think it would be nice if you were interested in well. Feel free to suggest something.”

“All right,” Eggsy says. “I did have a few ideas, maybe I could stop by the library and…”

“No.” Harry pulls his mobile from his phone, says “Eggsy,” and then rattles off a telephone number. “I’ve sent you Sebastian’s contact information. Tell him and he will procure the books…that way we don’t have to worry about returning them.”

“And if you don’t like them and don’t wanna keep them? That’s a waste of money.”

“I will donate them to the library for a book sale, or to a charity shop.”

“Oh…that’s aces,” Eggsy says quietly. They sit in silence for a moment. “Sorry for what I said earlier,” he finally mumbles. “Was rude.”

“That’s quite all right,” Harry says. “I didn’t exactly express myself well.”

“So, uh, Sebastian,” Eggsy says. “He seems like a good bloke.”

“He is a very nice young man. Very devoted to his craft, but quite generous with his time when it comes to me and my needs. I wish I didn’t require his assistance, but that’s just how it is,” Harry says with a sigh. 

“So what does he do for you, exactly?”

“He makes meals for me and puts them in the freezer for me to reheat. I can use the microwave and the stovetop but shy away from the oven. Too many opportunities for injury. He does my laundry and organizes my closet…does the shopping, makes calls for me and orders things when it is too difficult for me to do it myself.”

“So he don’t dress you every day?”

“Heavens no,” Harry says, horrified.

“It’s just…you’re so put together and all, figured you had someone picking out your clothes.”

“Thank you for the compliment,” Harry says almost shyly. “I suppose it wouldn’t matter what I wore at home…it’s not like I can tell if it matches. But most of my home clothes are in neutral colors that always match. Would you like to see how I know what to wear to work?”

“Sure.”

“We need to go to my bedroom…please rest assured I only wish to show you the closet,” Harry says. One does not just bring strangers to their bedroom.

“Don’t worry, Harry…don’t think you’re gonna make a move on me.” Harry can hear the grin in Eggsy’s voice. “I can take care of myself.”

“I’m sure you can,” Harry says. He leads the way upstairs and into the bedroom.

“This room is fucking huge!” He hears Eggsy exclaim behind him. “And gorgeous.”

“Blue was always my favorite color,” Harry says fondly. “Even though I can’t see it, I asked that the room be done in blues and greys.” He opens the closet door. “Sebastian prepares my entire outfit for the day on one hanger, and divides them by color. They’re in alphabetical order. Black…blue…grey. This way whenever I put on my suit I know everything matches down to the shoes.”

“Smart,” Eggsy says.

“I have my moments,” Harry says with a grin. “Although this particular idea was Merlin’s.”

“How long as Sebastian been working for you?”

“About two years. Before that I had random assistants but no one seemed to click. They either didn’t do their job correctly or they tried to baby me. I’m blind. I’m not an idiot.”

“Yeah…sometimes people judge,” Eggsy says simply.

Harry feels a blush creep over his face. “Why don’t we go finish our tea and you can start to read something?”

“So, Muggsy, how’d it go with your geezer?” Dean calls from the sofa once Eggsy’s through the door of the flat. “Spend the last two hours on your knees?” 

“That’s funny, Dean!” Rottie snickers.

Eggsy sighs as he sees Rottie and Dean on the sofa with his mum and Poodle in the other chair. “Don’t you two got a doghouse of your own?”

“Don’t be mouthing off to my friends, Muggsy!” Dean growls.

“Whatever,” Eggsy grumbles, heading into the kitchen in hopes of finding something to eat. To get to Harry’s on time he’d had to leave before dinner was ready and now he’s starving. 

“How was it, babe?” His mother appears in the kitchen. 

“Not bad.” Eggsy starts poking around in the cupboards, knowing full well he won’t find anything. “He’s not a geezer, really…early fifties, maybe? Real posh, though…got a silver spoon up his arse.

“And did you start reading?” He watches as his mother goes into her baking drawer and moves things around a bit. She comes out with a can of soup and hands it to him.

Eggsy’s eyes widen and he kisses her cheek. He opens it as quietly as he can and pours it into a microwave-safe bowl. He speaks loudly to cover the beeps of the buttons. “Yeah, read for a bit. Gotta remember to take water bottle along, mouth got real dry. Read this book called Mansfield Park, by Jane Austen?”

“Never heard of it.”

“Me either. It’s about this little girl named Frances…Fanny, they call her. So her aunt married a rich bloke, another aunt sorta lives with them and doesn’t do much, but Fanny’s mum married for love…married someone who turns out to be a total loser. They ain’t got no money, and got lots of kids, so they send Fanny off to live with the rich aunt when she’s like ten. She totally feels uncomfortable, of course…sorta like I felt tonight,” Eggsy mumbles as he opens the microwave door. 

“Did he…do anything to you?” Michelle asks. “You don’t know this bloke from Adam.”

“Nah, he’s a gent all the way. Proper manners and all. Just…it was like Cinderella at the ball, ya know? I was afraid to touch half his stuff, was all antique or whatever. Harry’s rich enough to pay for a personal assistant. I mean, it’s his best mate’s nephew, so I’m sure he don’t pay much, but still.”

“Is the nephew handsome? Is he an omega?” Michelle asks hopefully.

Eggsy can’t help but roll his eyes. “Nah, Mum. I mean, yeah, he was RIGHT fit, but he’s beta. Harry’s omega, but obviously that would never happen.” He kisses her cheek again. “I know you want grandbabies.”

“I do…but more importantly I want my son happy, no matter what mistakes I’ve made.” She glances toward the living room.

Eggsy breezes through the living room as quickly as he can. “Night, Mum,” he calls over his shoulder. “Gonna give Daisy a kiss and eat this before I turn in.”

“Oi, what’s that?” Dean demands.

“That instant oatmeal, Dean,” Michelle says, plopping back down on the sofa and cuddling close. “He couldn’t find it so I showed him where it was.”

“That stuff’s disgusting,” Poodle offers. “You enjoy, Muggsy.”

“Wankers,” Eggsy says under his breath. He stops in his mother’s room and leans down to kiss his sleeping sister. “Night, flower.”


	7. Chapter 7

MYOPIA - 7

“Fanny went to bed with her heart as full as on the first evening of her arrival at the Park. The state of her spirits had probably had its share in her indisposition; for she had been feeling neglected and been struggling against discontent and envy for some days past. As she leant on the sofa, to which she had retreated that she might not be seen, the pain of her mind had been much beyond that in her head; and the sudden change which Edmund’s kindness had then occasioned, made her hardly know how to support herself.” Eggsy draws a long breath. “Christ, that Austen sure did know how to write long sentences.”

Harry smiles from his chair. “I suppose she did not mean for her works to be read aloud…unlike Shakespeare.” He clears his throat. “This story shall the good man teach his son; and Crispin shall ne’er go by from this day to the ending of the world, but we in it shall be remembered…we few, we happy few, we band of brothers. For he today that sheds his blood with me shall be my brother, be he ne’er so vile, this day shall gentle his condition. And gentlemen in England now a-bed shall think themselves accurs’d they were not here, and hold their manhoods cheap whiles any speaks that fought with us upon Saint Crispin’s day.”

“Fuck me,” Eggsy gasps. Harry feels his face grow hot. “How’d you learn all that?”

“It is easy with words as beautiful as these. I have listened to Shakespeare many times, and have gone to live performances. There are also many excellent movie versions of Shakespeare’s plays. Anything done by Kenneth Branaugh is exemplary,” Harry tells him. “Shakespeare wrote plays. He wrote things that were meant to be performed.”

“Do you want me to read any of that?” Eggsy asks, and his voice is concerned. “Dunno if I can do it as good as you…you sorta made me wanna go fight someone for England.”

Harry chuckles. “That would be Shakespeare, not I. He was so talented.” He thinks for a moment. “A good leg will fall, a straight back will stoop, a black beard will turn white, a curled pate will grow bald, a fair face will wither, a full eye will wax hollow…but a good heart, Kate, is the sun and the moon. Or rather, the sun, and not the moon, for it shines bright and never changes, but keeps his course truly. If thou would have such a one take me, and take me, take a soldier, take a soldier, take a king. And what sayest thou then to my love? Speak, my fair, and fairly, I pray thee.”

“Is that Romeo and Juliet?” Eggsy asks

“No, that is _Henry V_. A play about a soldier who becomes a King. Both passages I recited are from the same play.”

“Wow.” Eggsy pauses. “Sorta makes Austen seem like a whiny schoolgirl, huh?”

Harry chuckles. “That would be like comparing apples to oranges.” He startles at a strange noise. “What was that?”

“Bloody hell,” Eggsy grumbles. “Sorry. I’ll…that was me.”

“Are you ill?”

“Nah, just…just didn’t really have time to eat. My stepdad likes dinner at half-six, and I gotta be on the train before then. I’ll eat when I get home. I’m sorry.”

“Nonsense. No need to apologize,” Harry says. He hadn’t thought about Eggsy’s mealtimes, since he himself normally picks throughout the evening. He’s been eating as soon as he arrives home from the shop so as to not offend Eggsy by eating in front of him. “You will eat upon your arrival here.”

“Wot? Harry, no, that ain’t…I wasn’t trying to beg. Ain’t no charity case.”

“It is not charity. Perhaps I offer simply because I don’t wish to hear the rumblings of your stomach over your recital of Fanny’s woes,” Harry retorts. “Sebastian always makes more than enough so I have leftovers. I do believe I can spare a plate.”

“Well…” Eggsy sighs with frustration. “Fine. Sometimes. But only if you got extra.”

“Agreed.” Harry stands. “Let’s take a break and get you something, shall we?”

“Do you want me to read while I eat?”

“Good heavens, no,” Harry says, leading the way to the kitchen. “The last thing I need is to hear you reading with your mouth full. Please have a seat.”

“I can get it, just tell me where.”

“Nonsense, you’re my…” Harry pauses. Technically Eggsy is NOT his guest, not really.

“I ain’t your guest,” Eggsy says, reading Harry’s mind. “I would never be a guest in a house like this. Just tell me what I’m looking for.”

“There’s some pasta and chicken in the refrigerator.” Harry carefully finds his chair and sits down. “And help yourself to a drink.”

“Thanks.” 

Harry listens to Eggsy bustle about the kitchen. He would never admit it to Merlin, but this first week of reading hasn’t been as bad as he’d feared. Eggsy is rough around the edges with a chip on his shoulder the size of Big Ben, but he attempts to be polite. His reading voice is actually quite impressive. Once he’d gotten the idea of the characters he’d started to give them individual voices, and Harry finds himself amused. The chair across the table pulls out and Eggsy sits. “You don’t want to heat it in the microwave?”

“Nah, I don’t mind cold food. Can eat it quicker.”

Harry is reminded of the abusive stepfather and wonders if that is a requirement in Eggsy’s house. “I wanted to speak to you about the list of books you gave Sebastian.”

“Oh.” Eggsy chews and Harry hears him swallow what sounds like a large bite of food. “Is there too many?”

“No, I’m just…I’m not familiar with most of them. I have heard of _The Hunger Games_ …I believe they made films?”

“Yeah.”

“But I am not familiar with _Ready, Player One_.”

“Oh, it’s SO good, but the movie is complete rubbish,” Eggsy says eagerly. “Takes place in the future…what’s that called…dysto…”

“Dystopia.”

“Yes! And it has a lot of video game references, which I like, but it also has lots of references to the Eighties…my Mum even liked it.”

“Well, that sounds interesting,” Harry says. “And the other book I wanted to ask about is titled _Me_.”

“Oh, yeah. Elton John’s autobiography. Can’t wait to read that.”

“You know who Elton John is?”

“I’m not mentally challenged, Harry,” Eggsy snaps. “Might be young and all, but who ain’t heard of Sir Elton? Man’s fucking AMAZING. Sits down and just writes music. His mate gives him the words and boom…he writes music. Now THAT is talent. And the fact that he’s such an alpha in a creative industry? Sure as fuck don’t see that very much.”

“You sound almost envious.”

“Yeah, I am,” Eggsy admits. He clears his throat and Harry can assume he’s blushing. “Always liked music and singing, but some people look down on that in an alpha.”

“I understand. I wanted to be a soldier, and my father would not allow it…said omegas had no place in the military.”

“What the fuck!” Eggsy exclaims. “Talk about antiquated.”

“I do agree,” Harry says with a small smile. He thinks of Kingsman. “He was willing to make a compromise…had other ideas in mind for me but then I lost my sight.”

“Can I ask you…ya know what? Never mind.” Eggsy takes his dishes to the sink.

“You may ask anything, Eggsy, although there is a chance I won’t always answer,” Harry says honestly. The boy seems to be an open book himself, and that impresses Harry.

“What was the last thing you remember seeing?”

Harry’s chin trembles and he looks down. “That’s quite easy,” he whispers. “My mother died when I was twelve, and I had her picture by my bedside. The last clear image I remember is the sun shining through the window of my bedroom, one ray highlighting her face.”

“Fuck, mate.” A strong hand squeezes Harry’s shoulder and he jumps. “Sorry to hear about your Mum. Lost my dad when I was young, like I said. But can’t imagine life without my mum.”

“It wasn’t easy,” Harry says. “Would you mind making tea before we return to the living room?”

Eggsy manages to survive the first week with Harry without wanting to kill either Harry or himself. The omega is posh and occasionally prejudiced, it’s true, but he supposes that’s what comes of being raised with money. One thing Eggsy definitely respects is that Harry doesn’t expect anyone to bend over backwards for him just because he’s blind. On the contrary, he gets a bit growly if Eggsy offers to help him. He’s actually kind of adorable when he gets that furrow between his eyes that gives away his irritation.

Eggsy shakes his head as he walks up to Harry’s door. No. He can’t start thinking that way. Not about Harry. Harry is so far out of his league they’re not even playing the same sport. Plus Harry is just way too…annoying. Yes. Annoying.

“Sebastian!” Eggsy says in surprise when the door opens. “Hey.”

“Hello, Eggsy.”

Eggsy comes in the door, still staring at Sebastian in shock. “Harry okay?”

“Yes, he’s fine.”

“Lemme guess…he still thinks I’m gonna nick something and wants you here to keep an eye on me?”

Sebastian laughs. Christ, the man is gorgeous. “Nae, nothing like that. I usually come on Sundays or Mondays to cook for the week. I couldn’t make it last night, so here I am.”

Eggsy sniffs. “It smells so good in here!”

“I just got done making stew, now I’m whipping up some pasta for dinner. I hope ye like spag bol.”

“Who doesn’t?” Eggsy replies immediately, and then adds, “But you don’t gotta cook for me, bruv.”

“Yes, I do.” Sebastian lowers his voice. “Harry said I’m to start making a little extra so ye have enough for your dinner.”

Eggsy stares at him. “You…he…you don’t gotta do that.”

“Try saying no to Harry Hart. Just try, I dare ye,” Sebastian says with a wink. “He’s in the living room, of course.”

“Hey, I’m glad you’re here…wanted to tell you these photos are amazing.” Eggsy points to the hallway walls. “He told me you took them.”

“Yes.” Sebastian proudly straightens a frame. “I just wish Harry could see them,” he says almost wistfully.

“He said the same thing,” Eggsy tells him and Sebastian smiles.

“Come on.” Sebastian goes with him to the living room. “Harry, Eggsy is here.”

“Good evening, Eggsy,” Harry says. He’s wearing a pair of black trousers and a cream colored jumper that makes him look even more handsome and elegant. How does he pull that off?

“Harry,” Eggsy says, suddenly uncomfortable. Something about Harry just…sets him on edge. “Hey, maybe we could read in the kitchen tonight? That way Sebastian has something to listen to while he’s cooking.”

“That is a lovely idea,” Harry says. “Although I doubt he’s much interested in Jane Austen.”

“I’ve read Austen,” Sebastian says defensively.

“And if you’re anything like your uncle, you think she is a waste of time,” Harry replies.

“She ain’t bad,” Eggsy says immediately. “This Fanny, though, she’s a bit of a whiny brat. Always upset about how she’s treated, and her crush on her cousin, but she just sits there and judges everyone and is miserable all the time.” He thinks for a moment. “Wait a minute…he’s her first cousin. Can he even marry her?”

“This was not as much of an issue when this book was published, which is the early nineteenth century. It happened in the aristocracy quite often,” Harry informs him.

“Weird,” Eggsy says, shaking his head. He tries to ignore the fact that Harry absolutely seems to know everything. That’s annoying, too. Not brilliant, or admirable…just annoying.

Harry stands. “Why don’t we read that _Ready, Player One_? I’m sure Sebastian would appreciate that more.”

“I’ve read that!” Sebastian announces. “I loved it. The idea of a worldwide virtual reality blew my mind.”

“I know, right?” Eggsy grabs the book from a pile on the table and follows Sebastian into the kitchen, almost forgetting about Harry. “I would have LOVED to go to a school where no one knew what I really looked like.” He shrugs as he sits down at the kitchen table. “Know all about being judged by what you don’t have. Kids can be fucking bastards sometimes.”

“One can just as easily be judged for what they HAVE,” Harry points out gently as he finds his seat.

“Doubt it’s quite the same,” Eggsy says. “Anyway, Sebastian, you sure you wanna hear this if you read it already?”

“Definitely. It’s been quite some time,” Sebastian says. 

“Read on, then,” Harry says to Eggsy. “It is already half-seven.”

“Fine,” Eggsy says sullenly, sending a glare Harry’s way. It’s kind of nice that he can make all sorts of faces at Harry and he doesn’t know.

“No need to strop,” Harry states, and Eggsy bites back a growl. Wanker.

He opens the book. “Everyone my age remembers where they were and what they were doing when they first heard about the contest. I was sitting in my hideout watching cartoons when the new bulletin broke in on my video feed, announcing that James Halliday had died during the night…”

“Have a safe trip home, Eggsy,” Harry says, waving a bit and closing the front door. He locks it and leans against it for a moment before working his way back to the kitchen. He listens to Sebastian snap lids onto freezer containers. “Thank you, Seb. I’m sure this will all be delicious.”

“Not a problem. Stew is a new recipe, let me know your opinion.”

“You know I will,” Harry says with a grin, sitting down at the table. “This was a nice evening…I hope it wasn’t dull for you.”

“Not at all. No one’s read to me since I was a wee lad…it was a nice way to make my work go faster. And he’s good at it, isn’t he?” 

“He is,” Harry agrees.

“He could be an actor, the way he jumps from character to character. I wish you could see his face…he gets so animated, waves his hands around.” Sebastian chuckles. “He talks with his hands all the time…if we tied them down he’d be mute.”

“What does he look like, exactly?” Harry asks quietly. “Your uncle described him to me…but he tends to exaggerate.”

“He’s quite attractive. About my height. Stocky build with sturdy legs. Gorgeous green eyes and a nice smile.”

“You like him,” Harry says. This irritates him. He’s not sure why. Perhaps it’s because he thinks of Sebastian as his. HIS friend and assistant. Not Eggsy Unwin’s.

“I do. He’s smart, no matter what his background. I appreciate that he offered to help me clean up.”

“Yes, he can be quite polite.”

“Got a bit of an attitude, though, doesn’t he?” Sebastian asks. “I think some of that has to do with being an alpha.”

“What do you mean? I find most alphas to be very cocky and over confident.”

“He’s cocky, but it’s a defensive mechanism, I believe,” Sebastian muses. “He’s not comfortable with his alpha status, I don’t think…he knows people don’t expect him to be an alpha…and most alphas his age are already on their way to being mated.”

“He’s quite young.”

“Where he’s from, he’s not that young at all,” Sebastian says quietly. “Do you need me to do anything else tonight, Harry?”

“No, Seb, thanks,” Harry says. “Shall I see you out?”

“No, I’m good. Would you mind if I came by tomorrow to hear more of the book?”

“Not at all,” Harry says, wondering why he isn’t feeling 100% truthful as he says it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Works read/quoted in this chapter:
> 
>  _Mansfield Park_ by Jane Austen  
>  _Henry V_ by William Shakespeare  
>  _Ready, Player One_ by Ernest Cline


	8. Chapter 8

MYOPIA – EIGHT

Harry keeps a finger against the glass and is pouring the perfect amount of martini into it when his doorbell rings. He sighs. People should really know better. Who calls in the evening without making arrangements first? He gets up and goes to the front door, pushing a button on the wall. One of the best things Merlin’s ever done for him is install a facial recognition camera system linked to MI-6, the CIA, Kingsman, and Interpol. “Gary Unwin,” the robotic voice announces. 

Harry reaches into his pocket and touches a button on the side of his mobile. “Six fifty-seven,” another voice tells him. Of course. He opens the door.

“Good evening, Eggsy.”

“Hello, Harry. I…” Eggsy pauses and Harry hears him fidget a bit. “You all right? You look a bit…off.”

“I assure you I am quite well. Do come in.”

“No Sebastian tonight?” Eggsy asks. 

“I’m afraid you will have to deal with me on your own this evening,” Harry says sharply. He waits for Eggsy to step in before resetting the camera and locking the door.

“Well, of course, you’re why I’m here. I just thought if he was here, we could continue with _Ready, Player One_. But since he’s not, we could read more Austen, I guess. You said something about _Northanger Abbey_ being kinda goth.”

“Gothic. There is a difference,” Harry all but snaps. He returns to his desk and picks up his glass. “May I fix you a drink?”

“Uh…well…”

“I promise that I know what I’m doing. I very quickly learned how to make a perfect martini without having to ever see the ingredients.”

“Ain’t never had a martini, guess one won’t hurt.” Harry hears Eggsy remove his coat and hang it up.

“Have a seat,” Harry says. He quickly mixes the drink, pours it into a glass, and carefully makes his way to the sofa.

“Thanks.” Harry sits down just as Eggsy starts coughing. “No…no offense, Harry, but that’s pretty rank. M’sure you’re making it right and all…but I’m more of a Jack and Coke sorta guy.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Harry sits back down and sips at his drink.

“So, uh…what would you like me to read?

“Why don’t we continue with _The Hunger Games_? I must admit, I’m quite curious as to how this turns out. Children fighting to the death and it is condoned by the government?”

“Um, okay.” Harry hears Eggsy get up and retrieve a book from the shelf. “Let’s see. Where were we…okay.” He flips through the pages. “One by one, we see the other reapings, the names called, the volunteers stepping forward or, more often, not. We examine the faces of the kids who will be our competition. A few stand out in my mind. A monstrous boy who lunges forward to volunteer from District Two. A fox-faced girl with sleek red hair from District Five. A boy with a crippled foot from District 10. And most hauntingly, a twelve-year-old girl from District Eleven. She has dark brown skin and eyes, but other than that, she’s very like Prim in size and demeanor. Only when she mounts the stage and they ask for volunteers, all you can hear is the wind…”

“Stop,” Harry orders. “Please,” he adds. “I don’t believe I wish for you to read after all.” Harry rubs at his forehead.

“All right. Do…can I get you anything?”

“It’s just a bit of a headache, I get them now and then. I took something a little while ago…thank you.”

“Okay, let me know if I can do something for you.” Eggsy sits quietly for a moment. “I’d do that,” he says suddenly. “If it was my flower being called up for that? I’d volunteer in a fucking heartbeat. Ain’t no way I’d send someone I love to their death like that. Even if it meant certain death for me.”

“That is quite remarkable.”

“Wot…cuz I’m just a dumb chav and we ain’t supposed to care about our fellow man?” Eggsy snaps.

“No, I just…”

“Wasn’t it the rich back in the day who used to PAY people to take their place in battle?” Eggsy continues. “And that ain’t even volunteering…those blokes probably took the money for their families.”

“I assure you, Eggsy, if I could have, I would have gladly joined the military,” Harry retorts. “I wouldn’t have bought my way out of anything. Unfortunately, like so many other things in my life, that was taken from me.”

“Sue me for not feeling sorry for…” Eggsy stops. “Fuck. Why we arguing, Harry?”

Harry draws a ragged breath. “You are absolutely right, Eggsy. I am not in the best of moods right now, and I am taking it out on you. I will sign your form for tonight even without you doing any reading.”

“Can…can I ask what happened?” Eggsy says softly, and Harry is surprised by the concern and caring in his voice.

“Oh, I suppose I’m just feeling sorry for myself. Nothing specific caused it…it happens.” Harry pushes his glass away. “My driver, Phillip, is an amazing man. A good man, quite devoted to his family. His brother-in-law delivered a little girl a few weeks ago, and Phillip is a proud uncle. I ask after his family a few times a week, of course…good manners never go out of style…and today he went on and on about the little girl and how charming she is. It just got me to thinking about how I will never know that. I will never know how it feels to be swollen with child…to have a pup growing in my belly.” Harry puts a hand over his flat stomach. 

“I know we ain’t friends or nothing, Harry, but I gotta say…I’m sorta surprised no alpha ever snatched you up. You’re right fit, handsome, smart…”

“I thank you for the compliments,” Harry says, and wonders why he’s suddenly blushing. “Very few alphas want to tie themselves down to someone they see as handicapped. And although blind parents care for their children all the time, I do admit it would make me nervous. No…I’m not something any alpha would want. I have money and good breeding, true, but I’m also tall and independent and…not the stereotypical omega. I’ve pretty much resigned myself to that fact but now and then it rears its ugly head.” Harry knows he sounds pathetic. Especially to someone young and handsome (according to all sources) and energetic like Eggsy.

“I know what you mean,” Eggsy says to Harry’s surprise. “I don’t look like your normal alpha…know you don’t really get that, but I don’t. I’m short, and stocky, don’t look like anyone who might be a good provider and protector. And then you add in that I live at home with my mum and all, plus I ain’t gotta job. How am I supposed to offer a stable future to anyone? Don’t matter how hard I work…and I wanna work. I like working.” Eggsy draws his own ragged breath. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to dump all that on you.”

“No, it’s fine,” Harry says softly, and it is. He feels, for the first time, that Eggsy is someone he truly wants to spend time with. “I haven’t eaten…and drinking on an empty stomach was probably a huge mistake. Would you care to come with me to the kitchen? I can reheat something and perhaps you could read as I do it?”

“Sure,” Eggsy says immediately. “Need me to do anything?”

“No…you’ve done quite enough, thank you,” Harry says. He feels himself blush again and clears his throat. 

“So you’re saying he has bookshelves…but he can’t read the books?” Michelle asks Eggsy as she stirs the pot on the stove.

“Gorgeous bookcases, Mum…go all the way to the ceiling,” Eggsy tells her. He looks down at Daisy. “Okay, flower, say it…one, two, three.” He puts three cereal puffs in front of her.

“One…foo…fee.”

“Close enough,” Eggsy says with a grin, kissing her forehead. “Living room is GORGEOUS. Some of the books are real fancy, too…expensive. Some are Braille, of course, but others are there just because he wanted it to look nice. Heavy furniture, expensive wood and beautiful cushions. He got this lamp in the corner…the carvings on it?” Eggsy shakes his head.

“What about other rooms?” Michelle asks almost eagerly, and Eggsy feels sorry for her. Her world is so small now…because of Dean.

“Well, only seen his bedroom once,” Eggsy begins, and he hears Dean snicker. He ignores him. “Gorgeous…done in blues and greys with this beautiful king-sized bed. Guess there are other bedrooms, too. The kitchen is all bright and sunny, with a nice little table. Not much counter space, but it ain’t like he needs it, really. State of the art appliances, but he don’t cook much. Sebastian does that.”

“And who’s Sebastian? His toyboy?” Dean says with a laugh.

“Harry’s assistant,” Eggsy replies, trying to keep his cool. “He had me use the stove the other night…was afraid I’d break it, it was so fancy.”

“I’d love to cook in a kitchen like that,” Michelle says wistfully. “I could do so much.”

“Hardly,” Dean snaps, getting up and coming to the refrigerator for another beer. “You could have the fanciest kitchen in the world and your food would still taste like shite.”

“Oi, don’t talk to her like that!” Eggsy yells, jumping to his feet. “She does the best with what she’s got, no thanks to you. Maybe if you gave her money for decent ingredients, she could…”

Dean’s fist connecting with his face sends Eggsy stumbling. “Shut up, Muggsy, or you won’t be able to eat at all, you get me?” Dean yells. He turns to Michelle, “Ain’t that fucking ready yet?”

“Y-yeah, Dean, just finishing up,” she says, tears filling her eyes as she looks at Eggsy. He slowly shakes his head and sits back down.

“Try again, Daisy…one, two, three…”

“Hello, Eggsy, I…” Sebastian’s eyes widen. “My God, what happened?”

“Just…quiet, okay?” Eggsy murmurs. He reaches up and touches his cheek. “M’fine. Don’t say anything…Harry don’t gotta know.”

“But Eggsy…” Sebastian’s beautiful blue eyes are glued to what is now a lovely black eye and bruised cheekbone.

“I said I’m fine,” he hisses. “Just…pretend nothing’s wrong, okay? Ain’t the first time, ain’t gonna be the last.” He shoves by Sebastian and shakes the rain off his pitiful excuse for a coat.

“Harry…” Sebastian’s voice shakes a bit and he clears his throat. “Harry, Eggsy’s here.”

“Ah, excellent.” Harry actually comes to greet him in the hallway. “Sebastian has dinner ready, why don’t we eat first and then you can read as he cleans up?”

“If that’s what you want,” Eggsy says, trying not to pay attention to how handsome Harry looks. He hasn’t changed out of his work clothes yet, and is absolutely stunning in a charcoal grey suit. His legs look endless and his sightless eyes are dark and beautiful. Eggsy can’t help but sigh.

“Eggsy.” Sebastian puts a hand on Eggsy’s arm. “I was wondering if ye might be free this weekend. I want to do some work and thought ye might like to come around town with me. It gets quite dull running around alone.”

Eggsy studies Sebastian for a long moment before deciding he is asking platonically. He isn’t noticing any of the signs that might mean romantic interest. “Why don’t I let you know? I’m not sure what’s happening yet.”

“Great,” Sebastian says as they head to the kitchen. “Sometimes it’s nice for me to have another set of eyes.”

“I don’t know nothing about photography,” Eggsy says almost sullenly as he sits down at the table.

“But you can see,” Harry says gently, and Eggsy flushes. “Everyone’s viewpoint is different, even while looking at the same thing. That’s what Sebastian’s always told me, anyway.”

“Ye paid attention when I talked! I’m impressed, Harry,” Sebastian says, winking at Eggsy as he fills their plates. “It’s just like with your hearing. If ye and Harry went and sat in the same park, on the same bench, ye would definitely both hear different things.”

“Never thought about that,” Eggsy says. He looks at Harry, who is skillfully cutting his chicken with his knife and fork.

They chat through dinner, although Eggsy allows Harry and Sebastian to carry most of the conversation. He feels like such an outsider, although Harry has warmed to him considerably and Sebastian has always been friendly. They are almost living in a different world, a world he is privileged to visit now and then. “Another helping, Eggsy?” Sebastian asks, reaching for his plate.

“Nah, thanks, m’good. Better get to reading…that’s why I’m here.” He jumps up from the table and goes to the living room for a book. “Sure I can’t help ya clean up?”

“No, thank you.” Sebastian makes a shooing motion. “Let’s get back to Sir Elton. I believe he was talking about Rod Stewart?”

Eggsy sighs and goes to the bookmark. “We’ve got a lot in common. We both love football and collecting art. We both grew up after the war in families that didn’t have a lot, so neither of us has ever been coy about enjoying the fruits of our success, shall we say. But the thing we really share is our sense of humour. For a man with a well-documented lifelong obsession with leggy blondes, Rod’s got a surprisingly camp sense of humour. He happily joined in when we started giving ourselves drag names back in the seventies. I was Sharon, John was Beryl, Tony was Joy and Rod was Phyllis.”

Sebastian asks Eggsy if he wishes to walk down to the Tube with him, but Eggsy declines. He says he has to straighten up the books in the living room, which Harry knows full well isn’t necessary. He walks Sebastian to the front door, says goodbye, and then heads for Eggsy in the living room. “Is Sebastian not doing his job?”

“Yeah, just a few things out of order, I noticed.”

Harry also notices something. Eggsy is lying. He’s quickly learned the tells in someone’s voice, the hints that they’re working to cover the truth. “Is everything all right?”

“Yeah, I just…I feel bad that I can’t go with Sebastian this weekend. Shoulda just told him.”

“Why can’t you? Is everything all right at home?”

Eggsy lets out an odd little snort. Harry doesn’t ask. “Can’t go out with the likes of him, can I?”

“Why ever not?” Harry asks coldly. “Sebastian is a fine young man…I thought you liked him.”

“I do, and that’s the problem, yeah? Appreciate him asking me to come, it sounds like fun, and he’s a great bloke. I just…we ain’t the kind of people who hang out together.”

“I’m afraid I’m quite confused,” Harry says.

“He’s…he’s a fine young man, like you said. I ain’t. He’s gorgeous and he dresses good and got great manners. Yeah, I know, you told me he didn’t come from much, but he looks like he does. I don’t. My hoodies are all like three years old, my trainers are barely staying together. Jeans are worn.”

“Eggsy, I assure you Sebastian doesn’t care.”

“Yeah, well I do. Besides, he don’t want me as a friend. He might now, but it won’t last. Never does. I’ll just stick to my mates in the flats. They get it.” 

“Oh. I see.”

“No you don’t,” Eggsy replies, and it’s true. Harry really doesn’t. Sebastian has never cared about things like clothing and appearance, except to make sure Harry’s jacket and trousers match. Harry’s unsure why this bothers him so much…how Eggsy is putting himself down. “And that’s fine. You’re lucky that way. M’gonna go. See you tomorrow?”

“Of course. Have a safe trip home,” Harry says. He walks Eggsy to the door, deep in thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Books Eggsy reads from in this chapter:
> 
>  _The Hunger Games_ \- Suzanne Collins  
>  _Me_ \- Elton John


	9. Chapter 9

“Harry?” Sebastian rushes into the living room. “Are ye all right?”

“Yes,” Harry says from his seat on the sofa. He reaches over, picks up a book, and runs his fingers over the spine. “I haven’t read this in years…definitely on the donation pile.” He leans down and carefully adds the book to a stack on the floor.

“What’s going on?” 

Harry knows it must look odd. He has all the Braille books off the shelves and piled around him on the sofa and floor. He wants to make room for new books. It’s time to broaden his horizons a little…and he knows that thought wouldn’t have occurred to him if it weren’t for Eggsy Unwin. Not that he’ll admit it to anyone. “I’m going through my books and deciding what I really wish to keep.”

“But…but it’s half-eleven in the morning!”

“Is it? I suppose it is,” Harry says. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I called Uncle Merlin about something and he mentioned ye stayed home from work today. He didn’t have time to talk so I really didn’t get the reason. It concerned me so I came over.”

“Aren’t you sweet?” Harry says fondly. “I do occasionally take time off, Seb.” A thought occurs to him. “You used your key!”

“Yes, because ye only take off if ye are sick. I was worried about ye.”

Harry stands and stretches. “My dear boy…you’re too good to me.”

“You pay me to be good to you,” Sebastian says. “DON’T move, Harry…you’ll trip over the books.”

“Yes, I suppose I wasn’t very careful with my stacking,” Harry admits. He hears Sebastian come over and start moving piles of books. “It’s inventory at the shop. I cannot really assist with that, so I stay home.” Harry frowns. He hates inventory time for that very reason. It serves to remind him of his limitations.

“I’m sure Andrew is quite happy to have ye out of his hair,” Sebastian teases.

“You’re so amusing, Sebastian,” Harry says sarcastically. “Why don’t you help me out of my self-created prison here and I’ll take you to lunch.”

“All right.” Sebastian takes Harry’s hand and helps him navigate the books. “Do ye wish to change clothes?”

“No, I believe this is appropriate for lunch on a day off…correct?” While Harry trusts Sebastian’s organizational system for his wardrobe, it never hurts to check.

“You look quite nice,” Sebastian tells him. “Everyone will look at us and think, ‘what a handsome father and son.’”

“Bite your tongue, brat,” Harry growls. “Let me find my wallet.”

They head into town and stop at one of Harry’s favorite cafes. It’s a warm spring day, but not warm enough to sit at the outdoor tables he enjoys, so instead they take a comfortable booth in the corner. “Good afternoon, Mr. Hart,” the waiter says.

“Evan, so nice to see you again. How is your lovely mate?”

“Stephanie? Doing well, thanks for asking. Got that promotion at the bank.”

“I figured she would.” Harry smiles up at him. “And you? How are your studies going?”

“Already worrying about final exams, of course, but I’ll muddle through somehow. Your usual today?”

“Yes, please. Sebastian?”

“I’ll have turkey and swiss on wheat bread,” Sebastian says.

“And lemonade for us both, if you’d be so kind,” Harry says.

“Of course, Mr. Hart. I’ll get that right in.”

“I do love their lemonade,” Harry says. 

“It’s good,” Sebastian agrees.

He starts murmuring as they wait for their food, describing people in the room and what he imagines they’re doing or talking about. Sebastian has a snarky sense of humor similar to Harry’s, and Harry loves the creative ideas he comes up with when it comes to their fellow diners. Harry’s mobile rings in his pocket as Evan serves their food but he ignores it. “Thank you, Evan. This smells delicious.”

“A chef salad smells delicious?” Evan says with a laugh.

“Oh yes. I can smell the ham, the turkey, the egg…”

“Trust me, he smells it,” Sebastian says.

“Let me know if you need anything else,” Evan says.

“Aren’t you going to answer your phone?” Sebastian asks.

“It isn’t polite to take a call at the table,” Harry says as Sebastian’s own mobile starts buzzing. “But you, of course, can do what you want.”

“I’m a millennial, Harry, I can’t ignore a notification,” Sebastian says with a chuckle. “Let me at least see who…it’s Eggsy!”

“Answer it,” Harry says immediately. “I mean, I will not be offended.”

“Hello?” Sebastian says. “Hi, Eggsy…yes, I’m with him now. Do you want to…okay…I see. Well, I hope she’s feeling better soon. Absolutely…I know Harry will understand. I’ll explain it. Yes. We’ll look forward to seeing you tomorrow, then, unless her situation doesn’t improve. Best wishes…goodbye.”

Harry waits but only hears Sebastian put his phone away. “Well? Is everything all right? What will I understand?” He hears the demanding tone in his voice and refuses to acknowledge why he sounds so concerned.

“Eggsy won’t be coming tonight. He says his little sister is sick…I could hear her crying in the background.”

“Oh, that’s too bad,” Harry says, meaning it more ways than one. “I…I’m sorry to hear it. About his sister, I mean.”

“Yes…he said he didn’t want to cancel but his mother needs his help.”

“Of course,” Harry says. He takes a few bites of salad before saying, “There’s something else…I hear it in your voice.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Sebastian,” Harry says sternly. “What aren’t you telling me?”

“I just…I wonder if his sister’s really sick.”

“You think Eggsy is lying?” Harry asks with a frown.

“Not maliciously,” Seb says quickly. “It…he’s come over more than once with bruises on his face, a black eye.”

“His stepfather,” Harry whispers. “Hamish mentioned that to me before.”

“He didn’t want me to tell you…I think he was worried what ye might think.”

“Well, I would never judge him for something like this. It most certainly is NOT his fault.”

“No,” Sebastian agrees.

Harry sighs and pokes at his salad a bit. “It’s just so sad. I wish…”

“What, Harry?”

“Nothing,” Harry says immediately. “How is your sandwich?”

“Excellent as always. Ye do realize, Harry, that you are allowed to like Eggsy.”

“I know that,” Harry says sharply. “And I DO like him. He is a nice young man in unfortunate circumstances, forced to do things that perhaps he shouldn’t, but he does them for his family.” As he says the words Harry realizes he means them. He’d stopped judging Eggsy weeks ago, although occasionally there are blatant reminders of the distance between them.

“I mean LIKE him.” Sebastian sounds frustrated. “As an omega likes an alpha.”

“Are you quite mad, Sebastian?” Harry tries to sound irritated. It’s harder than he expected. He mostly feels embarrassed at Sebastian’s ability to see into his heart. “I would never…”

“You would,” Sebastian interrupts. “Eggsy is everything ye admire. He’s responsible. He’s hard-working. He’s loyal to a fault. He’s generous. He’s smart and witty.”

“Why don’t YOU date him, then?” Harry says gruffly.

“I would, if I was interested in alphas. He’s bloody gorgeous,” Sebastian says with a grin. “I’m NOT interested in alphas…but you are.”

“Do you realize how ridiculous you sound?”

“Why? Because Eggsy’s a young man from the Estates and you’re a posh wealthy old fool?”

“Once you get me home I’m firing you,” Harry tells him. “No. I’ve…I’ve no thought that way in quite some time,” Harry admits. “It’s because he’s a young healthy alpha with his entire life ahead of him, and I’m an old broken omega unable to bear pups.”

“Harry,” Sebastian says quietly, reaching over to touch Harry’s hand. “Omega is NOT all ye are. It never HAS been. And I’ve seen the way he looks at you. He…admires you.”

“As a mentor, an old man with more life experience,” Harry retorts. “Please don’t, Sebastian. I appreciate your attempts at matchmaking, but I’m sure Eggsy Unwin only sees me as someone keeping him out of jail.”

“Here, Mum. Peas are warming up, try corn.” Eggsy hands his mother a bag of frozen vegetables. “I’ll pop the peas back in the freezer.”

“Eggsy, I’m fine. I can take care of myself. Dean’s in a mood, you shouldn’t be here.”

Eggsy sits back down and picks Daisy up on his lap. “Like I’m gonna let you here alone with him when he’s acting like such a fucking monster.” He reaches over to gently touch his mother’s split lip and bruised face. Daisy whimpers on his lap. “Shh, flower, it’s all right.”

“I’m not even sure what set him off this time,” Michelle says tearfully. “All I did was say hello.”

“I know, Mum…I know.” 

Eggsy bounces his sister on his knee as he reaches over to take his mother’s hand. He knows exactly what set Dean off…he’d heard it out on the street hours earlier. One of Dean’s goons was picked up by the filth for running drugs, and that meant Dean lost a decent amount of money. He was looking for someone to take it out on, and there was Michelle.

“At least he didn’t touch Daisy,” Michelle says, smiling through her tears. “He leaves her alone.”

“For now,” Eggsy mutters. “Just wait until she really starts talking, doesn’t shut up. He won’t leave her alone then.” Michelle starts to sob. “Oh, no, Mum, don’t. Don’t worry. I’m sure he’ll leave her alone. She’s too sweet for anyone to hurt.” 

“You…you won’t get into trouble with that Harry bloke for not showing up, will you?” Michelle asks through her tears. “Don’t want to cause you any problems.”

“Nah, Mum, it’s fine. Talked to Sebastian, he said he’d explain it to Harry.”

Eggsy didn’t like that he had to lie to Harry and Sebastian, but he had no choice. There was no way he was exposing his home situation to them, no matter how friendly they both were. They came from families who loved and supported one another. Not from a place of filth and cursing and fists. He can just imagine the look on Harry’s face if he had to tell him he couldn’t come read because he had to take care of his abused mother yet again. And there was NO way he’d leave her home alone to care for Daisy as well as herself.

“I wish…” Michelle begins.

“No, Mum, don’t.” Eggsy stands and kisses her head. “Take care of that for now, okay? I got Daisy. Me and her will go to my room for a bit, yeah?”

He takes Daisy to his bedroom and sits down with her on his bed, giving her an old stuffie from his shelf. She babbles at it, bouncing it back and forth on the bed. Eggsy leans back against the wall and thinks about Harry. Handsome Harry, with his suits and his beautiful home and his posh shop on Saville Row. He allows himself to imagine what it would be like to come home to an omega like Harry. To have Harry welcome him with that beautiful smile, to share meals with him, to snuggle on the sofa and watch telly with Harry in his arms. To feel Harry’s long beautiful body beneath him in bed…

“Don’t,” Eggsy tells himself. Daisy looks up at him. “Not you, flower. You’re a good girl. The best.” He lays down on the bed and cuddles her close. He’s started looking forward to these few hours at Harry’s home and that needs to stop. No need to dream about what can never be.

Two days later Eggsy comes home from Harry’s to find Dean sitting alone on the sofa. “Where’s Mum and Daisy?” Eggsy asks almost fearfully.

Dean smiles meanly. “Don’t worry, they’re in the bedroom. Brat was fussy so Michelle took her in to put her down. C’mere, Muggsy. We’re gonna have a talk.”

Eggsy warily crosses the room and sits on a chair. “Okay.”

“So this Harry…he’s a rich bloke?”

“What do you care about Harry?” Eggsy blurts out before he thinks.

“Are you challenging me, whelp?” Dean says, posturing a bit. Eggsy swallows hard and sits back a bit, intimidated by the scent of the stronger alpha. “Didn’t think so. Answer my question.”

“Dunno his actual bank accounts,” Eggsy says truthfully. “Just know he got a nice house and a shop on Saville Row. I guess his family had money and he probably inherited it.”

“Heard you telling your mum that he has lots of antiques and fancy stuff in that house.”

“Don’t know much about that sort of thing,” Eggsy says quickly. “Could be antiques, could be fancy knock-offs.”

“I doubt it.” 

Eggsy jumps up. “Gonna make myself something to eat. Bloody starving.”

“Sit down, Muggsy,” Dean growls, and Eggsy slowly sits. “Think it’s about time you pull your weight around here. I’m gonna plan a job, and you’re gonna help me do it.”

“I…”

“You’re gonna help me do it, or that sister of yours is gonna be doing a lot more crying.” Dean smiles pleasantly and Eggsy’s stomach turns.

“Dean…”

“You’re gonna case this bloke’s house so I can come in and do a bit of shopping, get me?”

“No, Dean,” Eggsy says weakly.

“That brat looks mighty pitiful when she’s crying,” Dean points out. “Breaks my heart.”

Eggsy doubts Dean HAS a heart. “Don’t touch her!”

“Then do what I tell you,” Dean snaps. “I want you to draw me a map of every room, and everything that’s worth something. You have until the end of the week.”

“I…fine,” Eggsy sighs. Perhaps he can just find a few knickknacks, enough to make Dean happy.

“And if I find out you’re lying? Your sister ain’t the only girl in this house who’s gonna be crying,” Dean tells him.

“Yeah, all right,” Eggsy whispers.


	10. Chapter 10

Eggsy has no idea how he’s going to find a way to wander around Harry’s house and make a map. He’s only been on the main floor, with that one visit up to Harry’s bedroom to look at his closet. Harry has amazing hearing, of course; he’d definitely know if Eggsy was sneaking about. Eggsy pays more attention than usual to the paintings on the walls and the figurines on the shelves. When Harry excuses himself to use the loo Eggsy furtively snaps pictures of the living room with his mobile, and hurries around the corner to the dining room and does it there as well. He manages one snap of the tiny office before the toilet flushes and he returns to the living room. 

Eggsy draws a deep breath and tries to compose himself. Just think of him as another mark, he thinks. _Not as an attractive, friendly, intelligent omega._ He’s quite thankful Harry can’t see his face, because his expression is anything but neutral.

“So…we starting another Austen novel?” Eggsy asks as soon as Harry’s seated again.

“I must admit I’m quite intrigued as to what’s going to happen to Katniss Everdeen,” Harry says. “Do we have the next book in that series?”

“Yeah, told Seb to get them all,” Eggsy says. “We can start that if you want.”

“It’s getting late, no need to start another book tonight.” Harry looks uncomfortable. “Actually, I was wondering…but I…it would be…”

Eggsy blinks. Harry doesn’t stammer. “Everything all right?”

“I…I need assistance in the bedroom.” 

Eggsy chokes on his own spit. “Wot?”

“I said…oh dear me.” Harry looks adorably horrified. “I mean…I need help in the closet. I seem to have misplaced something and I hate asking Sebastian to help with something so mundane.”

“Sure, Harry, no problem.” Eggsy pays close attention as he follows Harry up the stairs. “So, uh, how many bedrooms does this place have?”

“Three including the master. I use one of the other rooms for storage mainly.” Harry goes into the bedroom. “It’s my shoes. You see, Sebastian organizes them in pairs for me, but I dropped one and I’m afraid I might have nudged some of the pairs apart. I can’t tell all of them by touch, and I’m afraid I might wear two different shoes tomorrow.”

Eggsy looks down. “Yeah, you do got them shoved about a bit.” He kneels down to fix them. His eyes quickly dart about the back of the closet, looking for anything like a safe or strongbox.

“Oh, thank you,” Harry says. “I feel quite ridiculous, but I hate the thought of going out looking less than my best.”

“I doubt you’d ever look bad, Harry, even with mismatched shoes,” Eggsy says before he can stop himself.

Harry blushes and clears his throat. “Well, I…thank you.”

Eggsy stands and looks around. “So…these houses are so close together…do you have a way out if there’s a fire or sommat?”

“Merlin has been on me about that for ages, that I need to find a way to escape the house. I suppose the only way I could get out from the second floor is through this window.” Harry goes down the hall to the next bedroom. He turns on the light and Eggsy sees a charming room decorated in golds and browns. “There’s a rather large tree outside the window, and I could shimmy down if I had to…although I haven’t climbed a tree in probably thirty-five years.”

“I’d like to see you climb a tree,” Eggsy says. He puts a teasing smile in his voice but the smile on his face is quite sad.

“I assure you I was quite the athletic lad,” Harry says. “Though you might not think it now.”

“I think you’re full of surprises, Harry Hart,” Eggsy says. Harry turns pink.

“Why don’t we go down to the kitchen? I can print out your signature form, and we can finish off the biscuits Sebastian made yesterday.”

Two days later Eggsy finds himself traipsing across Tavistock Square with Sebastian, a knapsack on his back and an insulated bag in his hand. “I think you just wanted someone to do all the heavy lifting,” he pants.

Sebastian winks over his shoulder. “Aw, mate, ye figured me out.” He points to a bench. “You can just sit there. Put everything down, I can get out what I need.”

“What else do you want me to do?” Eggsy asks.

“Sit there and look pretty.” Sebastian clicks his camera at Eggsy before he knows what’s happening.

“Oi! You want pretty, turn that around and look at yourself, bruv,” Eggsy says. “You should be walking a runway with a face and body like yours.”

“No thank you. I don’t like that much attention.” Sebastian looks around for a moment. “I’d rather show beauty to others.”

Eggsy smiles as Sebastian ambles away to take pictures of a Gandhi statue. He’d initially decided to call Sebastian and take him up on his offer to wander through London taking photographs as a way to get more information on Harry and his home, but he’s already having a very nice time. He already knew Seb was friendly and witty, and Eggsy now feels that he’s known him for years. That’s what makes this all the more heartbreaking. Fucking Dean.

Eggsy sits and enjoys the sun on his face, watching squirrels dart about here and there. Eventually Seb comes back and changes out something with his camera. “That squirrel over there says he needs a portfolio…think you could hook him up?”

“He can’t afford me,” Sebastian says, unable to hold in a laugh. He flops down next to Eggsy. “How about something to eat?” He goes into the bag and comes out with a large flask, two glasses, and some cheese and meat.

“I’m gonna have to go out on a date with you more often,” Eggsy says. “That’s the high end stuff.”

“Eggsy.” Sebastian looks leery. “This…this isn’t a date.”

“For fuck’s sake, Seb, I’m joking. I wouldn’t date some ugly beta like you anyway,” Eggsy says, kicking him.

“Thank God…I was trying to find a way to let ye down gently. Because of your obvious mental disorder.” Seb pours whatever’s in the flask into the two glasses and hands one to Eggsy. “To platonic dates.”

“To platonic dates.” They clink the plastic glasses and drink. “Christ, that’s good.” Eggsy wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand. “So did Harry teach you about drinks and all?”

“I knew some, but he does love to preach.”

“Made me a martini once. I didn’t really like it.”

“It’s an acquired taste,” Seb agrees. “Plus Harry’s are strong.”

“True.” Eggsy thinks for a moment. “I shouldn’t be surprise he’d drink something like martinis…since he’s got all that money and all.”

“He’s well off,” Seb says with a nod. “Family money, of course, but he manages it wisely and the shop turns a neat profit.”

“I bet it does. Was only there once but the suits were beautiful.”

“They are.”

“I’d never be able to afford something like that.”

“Harry would probably give you a discount. Hell, he’s given me a few for free.”

“The generous sort, is he?”

“Is he ever. He sent me to SPAIN last year as a gift.”

“Fuck.” Eggsy can’t help but be impressed…and his heart breaks a little more. “House seems normal enough. I mean, I don’t know nothing about art or furniture. Is any of that stuff antique?”

“The desk in the study…the chair by the window in the living room.” Seb thinks for a moment. “Most of the artwork in the hall is original, the one over the fireplace is a copy.”

“Wow. He’s the whole package, then, huh?” Eggsy asks, popping a piece of cheese into his mouth. Seb nods. “I’m honestly surprised some gold-digging alpha ain’t swept him up already. Harry’s handsome, he’s smart, he’s, well, he’s loaded. Lots of people can look past the sight thing to get their hands on his money.”

“Well, you forget, he has quite the Scottish bulldog in my uncle,” Sebastian says seriously. “And me. If anyone even tried to use Harry that way, I’d murder them with my own hands and Uncle Hamish would dispose of the body.”

“Well then.” Eggsy tries to smile. “Guess Harry’s as safe as a princess in a castle, although you’re really not all that threatening.”

“Wanna try me?” Sebastian says with a playful little beta growl. Eggsy growls back and a woman passing by actually bares her neck. Seb and Eggsy look at each other before bursting into laughter.

“I had a very interesting day today,” Sebastian says as he slams things around in the kitchen.

“You did?” Harry asks. “Could you possibly do your auditioning for the London Philharmonic percussion section some other day, Sebastian? I have a bit of a headache.” He rubs at his forehead.

“Oh, sorry.” Harry feels a hand on his shoulder. “Do ye need your medication? A cool compress?”

“If you wanted to get the medicine ready, I’ll have it after we eat,” Harry says. “I apologize for snapping at you. Do go on.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Sebastian tells him, returning to the stove. “Eggsy came with me on my photography jaunt today. We spent a lovely few hours together in Tavistock Square.”

“Is that so?” Harry asks, trying not to sound too wistful. He imagines sitting with Eggsy on a park bench, holding Eggsy’s hand. No. He cannot imagine that. He’s NOT imagining that. “Did you get anything good?”

“Yes, actually. The sun was hitting the statues just right.” Harry hears Sebastian start whisking eggs in a bowl. “And then we had a bite and sat and talked for a bit.”

“About what? Photography?”

“About you, actually.” Sebastian’s voice is full ‘cat ate the canary.’

“Me?” Harry asks in surprise.

“Yes, you. He was asking all sorts of questions about ye. About the house, about the shop…he mentioned that he’s quite surprised another alpha hasn’t swept you up.”

“He and I talked about that. I’m not what alphas are looking for.”

“Well, if I’m not mistaken, you’re what HE’S looking for. Ye were practically the only topic of conversation.”

“I don’t think I’m the only blind one here. You’re being ridiculous,” Harry scoffs. “I am simply the means to an end.”

“You might have been at the beginning, but I don’t think you are now,” Sebastian tells him. “Just…think about it.”

“Nothing to think about,” Harry says, but it’s all he can think about for the rest of the night.

Harry leaves work early the next day, telling Andrew he needs to take care of things at home. What he really does is go into his house, close the door, remove his jacket, and start pacing back and forth throughout the living room. He knows exactly how many steps it takes to maneuver around the sofa, or between the chairs. He argues with himself as he paces. Is this the best idea? Could he be clearing the way for a disaster in the shop? Would Eggsy think him crazy? Is he too proud to accept Harry’s offer?

Harry finally gets himself settled as the clock strikes six. He pulls himself together and goes upstairs to change clothes. He’s in the kitchen putting dinner on plates when the doorbell rings. He presses the button just in case; it should only be Eggsy or Sebastian but one can never be too careful. “Gary Unwin.”

Harry opens the door. “Hello, Eggsy.”

“How…how did you know?” Eggsy asks.

“Haven’t I ever told you? No, I suppose I haven’t. I have a camera here…Merlin installed it for me. Facial recognition software linked to more databases than I can count.”

“Guess this is the only time my record with the filth is something positive,” Eggsy says faintly.

“Please come in. I have dinner ready in the kitchen. Would…would you like to read as we eat?”

“But I thought you said I’d be talking with my mouth full if I did that.”

“Well, I do believe I can trust you to swallow if I ask you to.” Harry winces. Eggsy snorts. “I do apologize.”

“No need, Harry, that was great,” Eggsy snickers. He laughs out loud then, and Harry is as always enamored by the sound. He’s enamored by far too much nowadays when it comes to Eggsy, and he clears his throat. 

“Whatever you wish to read is fine…I have no preference.” Harry goes to the kitchen, pours their beverages, and is seated at the table by the time Eggsy joins him.

“Thanks for doing all this, Harry. Appreciate it.”

“It’s what I’d do for myself. I may not be a perfect omega, but I am quite capable in the kitchen, for the most part.” Harry orders himself to shut up. His nerves have him acting like a total prat.

“Still, thanks.” Harry nods. “Okay, then…here we go. Decided to start something different instead of the next _Hunger Games_ book.” Harry takes a few flavorless bites as Eggsy flips through the pages. He hears Eggsy chew a bit and then swallow. “There is one mirror in my house. It is behind a sliding panel in the hallway upstairs. Our faction allows me to stand in front of it on the second day of every third month, the day my mother cuts my hair. I sit on the stool and my mother stands behind me with the scissors, trimming. The strands fall to the floor in a dull, blond ring.”

Harry waits but Eggsy doesn’t continue reading. “What is it?” He doesn’t hear Eggsy chewing.

“I just realized something. You haven’t seen your reflection since…”

“Since I was nineteen,” Harry finishes for him.

“Jesus. You have no clue how you look.”

“If I believe Hamish, I look quite hideous and should go out with a bag over my head.”

“Hardly,” Eggsy says. “You’re very…attractive.”

“Thank you,” Harry says modestly.

“Guess you must really trust your barber, then.”

“Implicitly. He is a charming gentleman named Giles…works not far from the shop.” Harry automatically reaches up to touch his hair. “I can’t cut it, of course, but I can style it by touch. I trust Andrew to stop me when I get to the shop if things are too dreadful.”

“Looks fine,” Eggsy says.

The next words come out of Harry’s mouth before he can stop them. “Tell me…what does it look like?”

“I…well…” Eggsy takes a drink of water. “You got the posh gent haircut, the one that looks good in a throne room or the stock exchange or a shop on Saville Row.”

“Good to know,” Harry says dryly. 

“It’s a nice dark brown, but here and there are threads of grey.” Harry immediately reaches up to touch. He’s tried not to think much about signs of age; he’s never considered grey hair. “But it looks good. Distinguished like.”

“Well, that is definitely good to know,” Harry says. “Please continue reading. I need to know why this girl can’t look in a mirror.”

“Okay. Let me eat a bit more…this is good.” It sounds as if Eggsy shovels in half his plate before continuing, “When she finishes, she pulls my hair away from my face and twists it into a knot. I note how calm she looks and how focused she is. She is well-practiced in the art of losing herself. I can’t say the same of myself.”

Eggsy reads four chapters of _Divergent_ before Harry stops him with a gentle, “That’s enough for tonight, Eggsy. I have something I wish to talk to you about.”

“All right. Lemme just clean up here.” Eggsy jumps up and starts to clear the table. Harry reaches out and touches his arm. 

“That won’t be necessary, I’ll get them. Just…come with me into the living room?”

“Of course, Harry.” Eggsy puts the dishes in the sink and follows Harry into the living room. Harry sits on the sofa and pats the cushion next to him. He’s never invited Eggsy into his personal space like this before. Eggsy sits.

“I…I have something to ask you, and I’m quite worried about how you will take it.”

“All right,” Eggsy says slowly. Harry knows. He must know. He’s so brilliant, he’s figured it out. Eggsy’s such an idiot.

“Please know that it comes from a place of…of care,” Harry says, as if the idea is a surprise to even him. “It is not charity or anything of the sort. We would both benefit from it, and I think it could work out quite well for us both.”

Eggsy quickly thinks, _is he asking me to be his lover? Is he offering to pay me?_ But he immediately dismisses that thought as wishful thinking and says, “I see.”

“No, you don’t, but you’re very kind to allow an old man his ramblings.”

“You’re not old,” Eggsy says immediately.

“I was wondering…I’d like to offer you a job. At the shop?”

“Wot?” Eggsy gasps. “A job. Like a paying real job?”

“Yes. Andrew’s not as young as he once was, and obviously there’s much I can’t do there. We could use your strength, and in time, if you show an aptitude, we could train you to wait on customers and perhaps even sew a bit, if you’re interested.”

“Wait.” Eggsy holds up a hand even though Harry can’t see it. “I’m still wrapping my mind around this. YOU want ME to work in your shop on Saville fucking Row?”

“Well, yes.” Harry looks worried. “I didn’t realize it was such a horrible idea.”

“It ain’t. It ain’t horrible at all. It’s…unexpected.” Eggsy literally tugs at his own hair. Jesus Christ.

“I know we might have gotten off on the wrong foot weeks ago, but now we know each other better. I think you would be an excellent addition to our team, and I know you’ve been looking for employment. Even if you decide not to stay on, it will look excellent on your record and your CV, eventually.”

“I…wow. I don’t know what to say, Harry.” Eggsy wants to burst into tears. Instead he says, “Um, lemme think about it, yeah? I mean, it’s a great offer, and I’m really thankful, but that’s a whole different world for someone like me.”

“You’re smart, you’re kind, you’re quick to help. You’re exactly the kind of person I’m looking for to work in my family’s shop,” Harry tells him. 

“Oh, Harry.” Eggsy studies Harry’s face for a long moment, drinking him in. He then reaches over and clasps Harry’s hand in both of his, doing everything he can not to actually kiss the slender fingers. “You are…too much. Thank you. Thank you for everything.” The clock strikes nine and he jumps up. “Time for me to go.”

“Please let me know as soon as you can,” Harry says, standing.

“No need to walk me out, I got it.” Eggsy’s heart is thumping in his chest. “Goodbye, Harry.”

“Have a good evening, Eggsy,” Harry says.

Eggsy forces himself to walk out the door and not run back. He ignores the Tube and actually walks home, arriving back to the house far later than usual. He doesn’t see the pavement or the buildings or the road itself until he’s going up the steps to his flat. All he sees is Harry’s face, all he hears is Harry’s voice saying, ‘you’re exactly the kind of person I’m looking for.’

He unlocks the door and steps into the flat, quietly closing it behind him. “Eggsy!” His mother says. “You’re late. Everything all right?” She’s alone in the living room. No Dean.

“Yeah. Just…went for a walk.” Eggsy brushes past her and heads for his bedroom, stopping to kiss a sleeping Daisy on the cheek on his way. He flops onto his bed and stares at the ceiling for almost an hour before rolling over to pull his mobile from his pocket. He scrolls to a number and hits send, sighing thankfully when he gets a voicemail. “Merlin? This is Gary Unwin…Eggsy Unwin. You asked me to read to your friend Harry for my community service? Well, it ain’t working out. I’ll call Mr. Cummings in the morning and work something out. Just…me and Harry…we…I can’t. Tell him thank you and all, for letting someone like me into his house. Just…just can’t. Ain’t working out,” he repeats before ending the call.

He plays around on his phone for a while, waiting to hear his mother go to bed. He hears her door close and heads back out, getting a drink and sitting at the kitchen table to wait. Dean finally stalks through the door at half-eleven. “Muggsy…what you doing up? Thought you was usually getting your beauty sleep around now.” Dean snickers.

“Wanted to talk to you, actually.” Eggsy stands up and pushes his chair in. “About the job you wanna do at Harry’s house.”

“You get all that together? Me and the boys are ready.” Dean rubs his hands together.

“No. I didn’t get shite together, because we ain’t doing it?”

“What did you say, Muggsy?”

“I said we ain’t doing it. No one is touching Harry or his house, or even going down his street. I ain’t helping you and you ain’t doing it,” Eggsy says defiantly. 

The smash of the chair against his head is louder than he’d expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book read by Eggsy:  
>  _Divergent_ \- Veronica Roth


	11. Chapter 11

Merlin frowns as he enters the shop the next morning. He hates giving people bad news, and he hates giving HARRY bad news more than anyone. He has a feeling Harry’s going to care more than he lets on. He’s warmed up to Eggsy, speaking quite fondly of him more than once when Merlin’s asked how things are going. Merlin knows Harry better than anyone else in his life. Harry has feelings for Eggsy Unwin.

Merlin all but drags his feet as he enters the shop, although he knows full well Harry won’t be there for at least another hour. “Merlin!” Andrew says in surprise. “Good morning. You stayed at home last night?”

“Aye, haven’t been there in almost a week,” Merlin says. “I will not tell ye what I found growing in the refrigerator.”

“I’m surprised you don’t just move to your suite in the manor and be done with it.”

“I’ve considered it…but now and then even I need to get away. Plus keeping a flat gives me a sense of normalcy.”

“I can understand that,” Andrew says. 

“I’m going to do some work from my office here. Would you please send Harry back to see me once he’s in?”

“Yes, of course, Merlin.”

Merlin goes to his tiny office and starts his tea. He sits down with it once it’s ready and prepares to work, although he spends most of the next ninety minutes staring at the monitor in front of him but not really seeing it. A knock at the door snaps him from his reverie. “Come in,” he says with a sigh. 

“Good morning, Merlin. I hear you require my presence?”

Merlin can’t help but smile as he looks at his best friend, who looks absolutely perfect as usual. Every hair in place, legs sinfully long in his navy suit. “I do, Harry. Please have a seat. Tea?”

“Yes, please, if you don’t mind.” Merlin gets up to prepare Harry’s tea. “I thought you’d be busy terrorizing your recruits.”

“Well, we’re getting toward the end, things get easier in some ways. I have Penelope starting things for me this morning.”

Harry tilts his head as he stirs his tea. “You sound unhappy. Did something go wrong with the training?”

“No, it’s progressing well enough. It’s…it’s about Eggsy Unwin.”

“Eggsy?” Harry looks confused, and then surprises Merlin by blushing. “He called you? I’m surprised he got to you this early.”

“Well, he called and left me a message last night.”

“I’m not sure why he felt the need to talk to you, but I suppose he thinks you are IT for the shop, so you would need to know about any changes in staff.”

“Changes in staff?” It’s Merlin’s turn to look confused. “What are ye talking about, Harry?”

“Well, last night I offered Eggsy a job here in the shop.”

“Ye what?” Merlin gasps.

“I didn’t think you would be so shocked. He’s a decent young man with quite a bit of potential. I thought he would be a good fit for the shop.”

Merlin looks at him for a long moment. Harry looks…embarrassed. “Is that all ye think about him, Harry?”

“Oh, not you too,” Harry says in exasperation. “That nephew of your was trying to invent some sort of May-December romance between us. Ridiculous.” But it doesn’t look like Harry truly thinks it’s ridiculous. 

That makes what Merlin has to say even harder. “Harry, Eggsy didn’t call me about the job. Are you sure that’s the only thing that happened last night that was…out of the ordinary?”

“Yes. I asked him for assistance with a few things at the house, and he read, and we talked. Why?”

“Like I said, I got a voicemail from him last night.” Merlin pulls out his mobile and goes into his voicemail, placing the phone on speaker.

“Merlin? This is Gary Unwin…Eggsy Unwin. You asked me to read to your friend Harry for my community service? Well, it ain’t working out. I’ll call Mr. Cummings in the morning and work something out. Just…me and Harry…we…I can’t. Tell him thank you and all, for letting someone like me into his house. Just…just can’t. Ain’t working out.”

Harry stares at Merlin in horror. “What? He…he said he won’t come? We’re not working out? But I thought…we…we were getting along very well.”

“I know, Harry. Ye said as much when we talked.”

“I assured him the job offer was not any sort of charity, that we could definitely use him around the shop. I complimented him when I asked.”

“I’m sure ye did,” Merlin says sadly.

“I…” Harry swallows. “Well, I suppose I should have known better.” His expression hardens and his voice turns to ice. “I don’t know what I was thinking, believing that a boy like him, from such a background, would be a worthwhile addition to my family’s shop. He bewitched me, that much is certain.”

“Harry.” Merlin can hear the pain in Harry’s voice. 

“For all I know he might have started stealing from the till. I would have to call the police, and can you imagine of prospective customers walked by and saw us speaking with the authorities? That wouldn’t look good at all.”

“Harry, I’m sure the lad would never steal from the shop. He hasn’t taken anything from the house, has he?”

“You know, I’m not sure. I will have Sebastian do a walk-through the next time he comes over.” Harry stands and straightens his tie. “I never should have trusted him. I’m sure everything he said was a lie. He probably doesn’t want a job here because he’s too busy doing work for that stepfather of his. A honest day’s work is probably far too difficult for someone like him.” Harry grips the back of his chair, knuckles white, although his voice is still cold. “Those bruises were likely from an unhappy customer, not his stepfather.”

“What bruises, Harry?” Merlin interrupts. “The ones I saw the first time I met him?”

“No…Sebastian said he’s come over more than once with bruises and black eyes. We originally assumed it was because of his stepfather, but now…”

“Harry…” Merlin gets up and walks around the desk. “I dinnae think it wise to judge him so soon. At least he called. He didn’t just stop showing up without an explanation.”

“Where’s MY explanation?” Harry snaps. “Or Sebastian’s? They were becoming friends. He could have called us, or texted us. Why did he contact you?”

“Perhaps he knew ye would be hurt,” Merlin says softly.

“I’m not hurt, I’m angry.”

“All right, Harry.” Merlin opens the door and walks him down the hall. “I’m so sorry,” he whispers as they approach the shop. 

“Well, do me a favor and don’t include me in any future acts of benevolence,” Harry snaps.

“I won’t,” Merlin promises. As soon as Harry’s safely behind the counter Merlin hurries back to the computer and starts typing like mad. Something’s not right here. Harry warmed up enough to Eggsy to offer him a job and Eggsy’s saying things aren’t working out between them? He logs into his private search engine, the same one that is linked to Harry’s home security. He types in _Gary Unwin_ and waits. 

“Thank you, Mr. Hart,” the man says. “It is absolutely perfect. My wife will love it.”

“Well, that’s all we can ask for, isn’t it, Mr. Franklin?” Harry says with a smile. Mr. Franklin is a long-time customer. “Andrew will ring you up, of course. Is there anything else we can do for you?”

“No, Mr. Hart. Thank you very much.”

“You’re quite welcome.” Harry turns away from the counter and presses at his forehead a bit. It’s been four hours since Merlin’s bombshell about Eggsy’s phone call and Harry’s had a nagging headache ever since. Once he hears the tinkle of the bell above the door, he says, “Andrew, I’m going to go sit down for a moment, have a bit to eat.”

“Of course, Mr. Hart,” Andrew replies.

Harry picks up his lunchbag and goes to the tiny room they use for breaks. He’s just about to bite into his sandwich when he hears a step in the hall. “What news do you have for me now? Is Sebastian moving to the States?”

“If he ever says something like that, I’ll break both his legs,” Merlin says, coming in to sit in the other chair. 

“Then why are you bothering me? Haven’t you done enough for one day?” Harry grumbles. He can’t even begin to think about Eggsy…because if he thinks about Eggsy he’s allowing himself to feel. And right now all he can feel is betrayal. If he’s snapping at Merlin, he’s feeling anger and nothing else.

“It’s about Eggsy.”

“Oh, NOW what? Let me guess. He’s already been to my home and emptied it. The only thing left is that ghastly desk in the office because it’s too heavy for anyone to lift. And perhaps the Braille books, since he can’t…”

“He’s in hospital, Harry,” Merlin interrupts.

Harry drops his sandwich into his lap. “I beg your pardon?”

“He’s in hospital. I did some snooping…found him at St. Mary’s.”

“Do you know what happened?”

“His stepfather happened,” Merlin all but growls. Harry feels faint. “I was able to get into the hospital records as well as the police report. Apparently he and his stepfather had a bit of a row…he hit Eggsy with a chair and then his fists. Eggsy’s mother knocked the stepfather out with something and called the police.”

“How bad is it?” Harry whispers.

“He has a concussion and broken wrist, among other things.”

“You need to take me there.”

“Harry,” Merlin says in surprise. “You’re not family…they won’t let you in.”

“You can make it happen.”

“I’m not going to tamper with…”

Harry snorts. “You’ve done much worse.”

“In the name of Kingsman, might I remind you,” Merlin retorts. 

“You just snooped through the police and medical files and it wasn’t in the name of Kingsman!”

“Let’s do this,” Merlin suggests with a sigh. “I have his mother’s mobile number. We can call her, explain who you are, and ask if you can see him. If she says yes, I will take you to the hospital myself.”

Harry doesn’t speak to Merlin during the drive to the hospital. He thinks about Eggsy. Beautiful Eggsy. At least Harry imagines Eggsy’s beautiful; both Sebastian and Merlin called him handsome. But there’s something beautiful on the inside that appeals to Eggsy. He’d come to Harry out of duty initially, but along the way something changed. A door seemed to slowly open, and Eggsy revealed himself. He’s a very smart young man, kind and generous. He likes to laugh, likes to tease. So eager to help, and willing to work hard. He would make anyone a good alpha. It’s not HIS fault life has dealt him such an impossible hand.

Harry finally admits to himself that he wishes Eggsy would be HIS alpha. Of all people, Eggsy wouldn’t judge him for everything he’s not. He would never insult Harry for being tall instead of petite, or independent instead of clingy. He would be proud of it, Harry thinks. That’s the kind of person Eggsy is. And no matter what Harry’d said to Merlin earlier, he doesn’t think that Eggsy is simply a product of his environment. He likes that Eggsy is capable of being a strong defensive alpha but also warm and sweet. He’s seen his tender side while observing Eggsy’s interactions with Sebastian…and even occasionally directed toward himself.

“We’re here,” Merlin murmurs as the car slows down. Harry takes Merlin’s elbow in the palm of his hand and allows himself to be guided into the hospital. He’s already spoken to Eggsy’s mother Michelle, who was all too happy to meet the man her son was spending most of his evenings with.

Harry tries to ignore the sounds and smells of the hospital. It brings back horrible memories of the weeks before he’d completely lost his sight, weeks spent in a hospital bed as his father argued with doctors about what should be done. In the end nothing could be done, and Harry went home to rest in his own bedroom.

“Mrs. Baker?” Merlin says. “I am Merlin McNair, and this is Harry Hart.”

 _We’re an alliterative pair, aren’t we,_ Harry thinks to himself. _Merlin McNair and Harry Hart…we sound like a stage act._

“Oh, yes! I’m so glad to meet you, Eggsy told me all about you, Mr. Hart.”

A clammy hand shakes his own and he tries not to recoil. “A pleasure, Mrs. Baker. You have a very wonderful son.”

“Michelle, please,” she says. “And yeah, he’s…he’s pretty amazing.” She starts to cry. “My sweet boy…didn’t know it would come to this. He and Dean never got along, but it never…”

Harry feels Merlin stiffen next to him and understands. This was far worse than ‘never getting along.’ “Eggsy is a strong lad, he’ll pull through,” Merlin says encouragingly.

“I don’t know what to do…I need to get my daughter from the neighbor, and the police want to talk to me some more, but I don’t want to leave him.”

“I will sit with him, if that’s all right with you,” Harry says immediately. “He will not wake up alone, I promise.”

“Are…are you sure?”

“I have your number, Michelle. If something would come up, we will let ye know. But we will stay with the lad for now.”

“Thank you…thank you so much.” 

Harry hears her footsteps hurry away. “This way.” Merlin guides him into the hospital room. He hears beeping and whirring and Eggsy’s steady breathing. He hears the thump of his own heart as he inhales that horribly familiar antiseptic smell. Then he catches a whiff of Eggsy’s own alpha scent and his body automatically reacts. He wants to run to the bed, cuddle Eggsy, care for him, nurse him. “Do ye want to know?” Merlin asks quietly.

“Well, I suppose…”

“Dinnae keep hiding from me, Harry,” Merlin says. “I know ye better than ye know yourself. I see what he means to you.”

“It’s ridiculous,” Harry says, and this time he doesn’t mean what Merlin’s saying. He means his own feelings.

“I disagree.”

“Tell me,” Harry murmurs.

“His left eye is swollen shut, and there are bandages around the top of his head. His lip is split, and there is bruising on his face. Left wrist is bandaged but I don’t see any other casts or bandages. From what I found in my research, there is no internal damage other than broken ribs.”

“Well, I suppose that’s good.” Harry draws a ragged breath. “How…how does he look, Merlin?”

“He doesn’t look good,” Merlin says. “Looks like he had a run in with a freight train. But his breathing is steady, and his color is fairly normal. He’ll pull through.”

“Take me to a chair, please?” Merlin walks him around to the side of the bed and helps him sit. Harry fumbles at the bed until he finds Eggsy’s hand and gently holds it. He hears another chair scrape across the floor. “What are you doing?”

“Waiting with ye, of course. I cannae allow ye to wander about the hospital. They’d probably admit ye to the psychiatric ward, no questions asked.”

“Funny.” Harry rubs the back of Eggsy’s hand with his thumb. “You’re right…he’ll pull through. He’s quite an incredible young man.”

“I don’t know that I’ve ever seen this side of you, Harry. Your scent is strong…this is the most omega you’ve ever been around me.”

“I think it’s the most omega I’ve ever been, period.” Harry sighs. “I want to nurse him, take him home with me, make a nest for him to recuperate him. But I can’t DO any of those things,” he says in frustration. “I’m a fucking blind omega who can’t care for his…for an alpha. What good am I?”

“Do you see anyone else here, Harry? He’d be here alone if it wasn’t for you. You’re exactly what he needs.”

“Sebastian says Eggsy…looks at me. As more than just the man he’s reading to. I’m afraid to see any of that.”

“Well, ye always were rather blind,” Merlin teases gently. Harry snorts. “Ye don’t have to see anything right now, Harry, except that Eggsy needs ye to continue being everything you’ve been so far.”

“I can do that,” Harry says, sitting up a bit taller. “Would you be so kind as to contact Sebastian for me, Merlin? I need a few things from the house. I’m going to be here for a while.”


	12. Chapter 12

_Harry._

It’s the first thing on Eggsy’s mind as he pushes into wakefulness. Harry. He didn’t give details, didn’t say anything to Dean about Harry specifically. Just his first name, and the fact that he was a tailor on Saville Row. But what if Dean was able to use that? What if he went door to fucking door on Saville Row, looking for a bloke named Harry…or worse yet…waited around for a blind man to leave a shop? Harry…Eggsy will never forgive himself if something happens to Harry. Handsome Harry, beautiful Harry, sweet Harry with the kind smile and the posh manners and the beautiful voice. A voice he could hear even now.

“I know we haven’t started this book, but you said you know about the story. I figured we would begin with my favorite part, which really gives insight into the main characters. I’ve always sympathized with Mr. Darcy…I know he can be a bit of a selfish idiot, but he was raised a certain way and believes certain things to be true. And Elizabeth, while not afraid to speak her own mind, has a bit of a chip on her shoulder. I am sure you can feel for her. All right. Let’s see…” Eggsy hears pages turn. “’And this,’ cried Darcy, as he walked with quick steps across the room, ‘is your opinion of me! This is the estimation in which you hold me! I thank you for explaining so fully. My faults, according to this calculation, are heavy indeed! But perhaps,’ added he, stopping in his walk, and turning towards her, ‘these offences might have been overlooked, had not your pride been hurt by my honest confession of the scruples that had long prevented my forming any serious design. These bitter accusations might have been suppressed, and I, with greater policy, concealed my struggles, and flattered you into the belief of my being impelled by unqualified, unalloyed inclination; by reason, by reflection, by everything. But disguise of every sort is my abhorrence. Nor am I ashamed of the feelings I related. They were natural and just. Could you expect me to rejoice in the inferiority of your connections? – to congratulate myself on the hope of relations, whose condition in life is so decidedly beneath my own?’”

Mr. Darcy? Elizabeth? Is this…is this _Pride and Prejudice_? Eggsy must have quite the head injury if he thinks Harry is reading to him. It was a heavy chair, after all, and Dean had strong arms.

“Let’s go to one of my favorite lines in the book…because Elizabeth must definitely eat these words later on. ‘You are mistaken, Mr. Darcy, if you suppose that the mode of your declaration affected me in any other way, than as it spared the concern which I might have felt in refusing you, had you behaved in a more gentlemanlike manner. You could not have made me the offer of your hand in any possible way that would have tempted me to accept it.’” Harry chuckles. “She is quite something, don’t you think?” Eggsy feels cool fingers stroke over his own. “I do apologize, however…you are much better at reading aloud. I think you missed your calling…you would have been incredible on the stage.”

This isn’t a dream, he’s not in a coma. Harry is touching him tenderly, reading to him. Eggsy licks his dry lips and tries to move a bit, which causes most of his body to scream in pain. He moans and coughs a little. “H-Harry?”

“Eggsy?” Harry gasps. Eggsy hears a loud thump. A book hitting the floor. “Oh, Eggsy. Are you in pain? Shall I get the nurse? I believe there’s a button here.” Harry starts fumbling over the bed.

“Water?”

“Oh, buggering hell…” Harry’s scent grows alarm as he continues to search for the button. “There, I do believe this…” Harry presses the button.

“Yes?” A nurse appears as Eggsy’s eyes flutter open and finally focus. Harry is at his bedside in a pair of grey trousers, a white button-down, and Eggsy’s favorite black cardigan. The pretty young nurse approaches the bed. “Well, we’re awake. Hello there. I’m Pamela.”

“Eggsy,” he rasps.

“He asked for water, but I wasn’t sure…I couldn’t…”

“It’s fine. If I could ask you to step outside, Mr. Hart, while we examine him?” Pamela comes around the bed and stands by Harry’s chair. 

“Yes, of course.” Harry stoops down to pick up his book before allowing her to gently guide him from the room. “I shall return as soon as is permitted, Eggsy.”

“Okay,” Eggsy whispers.

A doctor comes in with two more nurse to poke and prod and ask questions. He finally gets a drink of water, and they give him the laundry list of his injuries. All in all he seems to be quite lucky, although his throbbing head and aching body don’t seem to think so at the moment. Finally they exit one by one, and Pamela brings Harry back to his seat. “Buzz me again if you need anything,” she says with a smile.

“Thank you, Pamela,” Harry says. He arranges himself in the chair as she leaves the room. “I…I don’t feel comfortable maneuvering around this room on my own. Too many wires and things. The last thing I wish to do is injure you further.”

“Right,” Eggsy says. He studies Harry for a long moment. “Harry, I don’t understand. How are you even here?”

“Well, Merlin got your message,” Harry says quietly, his face and scent dripping with sadness. “He explained to me that you were no longer coming, and…I was quite upset, if I’m being honest. Merlin knows some people who do technical…snooping,” Harry says almost carefully. “I’d rather not say how, but he found out you were in hospital, and I came immediately. That was two days ago.”

“I been out for two days?” Eggsy gasps. “And…and you’ve been here?”

“Yes. Sebastian as well. It has been quite difficult for your mother, between caring for your sister and speaking with the police. We…”

“Wait.” Eggsy holds up his uninjured hand. “Why is Mum talking to the filth?”

Harry sighs. “I will tell you what I know, which is what Merlin has told me. He knows people in law enforcement.”

“Who doesn’t he know?” Eggsy mutters.

“Sometimes I wonder the same thing, Eggsy. You and your stepfather had some sort of argument that turned quite violent. As you obviously know,” Harry trails off, blushing slightly. “He knocked you unconscious and your mother intervened.”

“Mum? Is she okay?” Eggsy asks, his heart monitor beeping like mad.

“Oh, yes, she’s fine. She actually clocked him in the back of a head with, well, a clock. He was still out cold when the police came.”

“My granddad’s clock. My dad’s dad. One of the few things she absolutely refused to let Dean sell. Thing’s like a brick.”

“She called the police and they took him away. It was quite obvious by your injuries versus his who was winning the fight.”

“So they’re safe,” Eggsy says, sighing with relief. Mum is safe, Daisy is safe…and Harry is safe.

“Completely safe,” Harry assures him. “She came in yesterday with your sister and then Sebastian escorted her home, even did her shopping for her.”

“He…he did?” Eggsy whispers. Christ. Now Seb definitely won’t want to be his friend, not after seeing where he lives.

“He did. Apparently your sister has fallen in love with him, calls him Sebbin.”

“Course she did, Sebastian’s aces,” Eggsy says. “Thanks, Harry…and thank him, too, yeah?”

“I haven’t done anything, really,” Harry says. “I simply did not wish for you to wake up alone…when you finally decided to wake up. The doctors said you would be fine, but I was quite concerned.”

Eggsy can’t take it. He cannot handle the worry on Harry’s handsome face. “So…was you reading to me?”

“I was.” Harry pats the thick book on his lap. “I brought in my Braille copy of _Pride and Prejudice_.”

“Can I see you read something else? Never saw no one read Braille before.”

“Oh. All right. I’ll find another passage in that part of the story.” Harry opens the book and his slender fingers run over the pages. “Ah. Here we are. ‘In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.’ Elizabeth’s astonishment was beyond expression. She stared, colored, doubted, and was silent. This he considered sufficient encouragement; and the avowal of all that he felt, and had long felt for her, immediately followed. He spoke well; but there were feelings besides those of the heart to be detailed; and he was not more eloquent on the subject of tenderness than of pride. His sense of her inferiority – of its being a degradation – of the family obstacles which had always opposed to inclination, were dwelt on with a warmth which seemed due to the consequence he was wounding, but was very unlikely to recommend his suit.” Harry looks up. “There. How was that?”

“Darcy sounds like an arse,” Eggsy blurts out. He’d watched Harry the entire time he was reading. Watched the smooth way his elegant hands moved over the page, the way he stared ahead at absolutely nothing. He deserved the world.

Harry chuckles. “I assure you he redeems himself in the end.” He closes the book. “I must tell you, Eggsy, that I was quite upset to hear you no longer wished to read to me. I was…I know we started off on the wrong foot, but I feel we were becoming friends. But when Merlin told me what happened, that your stepfather had injured you, it all made sense.”

“What? No!” Eggsy exclaims before wincing. Fuck, everything hurts.

“No?” Harry repeats. “I was a bit surprised to find out that you called Merlin after sustaining such injuries. I’m not sure how…”

“Harry, no. That ain’t it.” Eggsy swallows hard.

“Eggsy, you sound…you sound like you’re in pain. Shall I call the nurse? Do…do you wish for me to leave?”

“No.” Eggsy grabs Harry’s hand. “Please don’t go.”

Harry awkwardly pats his hand. “I won’t. I’ll stay as long as you wish.”

“I…I didn’t call Merlin after I fought with Dean, Harry. I called him after I left your house. After you…after you offered me the job.” Tears spring to Eggsy’s eyes and he tries to hold them back. “Fuck, this is hard.”

“You can tell me anything, Eggsy. I wish to help if I can.”

“Why you gotta be so NICE?” Eggsy sniffles. “You, and Sebastian, and even Merlin. Christ, why can’t you be posh bastards?”

“I’m sorry?” Harry asks, tilting his head.

“I was supposed to help Dean rob your house,” Eggsy blurts out. “He told me I had to do it or he’d hurt my mum and sis. So I started taking pictures, and asking you questions…asking Seb questions too. Needed to find out what stuff was worth, because I didn’t fucking know an original from a copy of anything.” Eggsy closes his eyes, unable to look at Harry’s face. “But then…but then you was so fucking SWEET, and you offered me a job, and I couldn’t do it. Couldn’t hurt you. Couldn’t let Dean do anything to hurt you. Cuz I knew it wouldn’t stop at robbing the house. He’d see how nice everything was and he’d wanna go back again. And what if you was there? What if he…what if he did something to you? I couldn’t live with the thought of him laying one fucking hand on you, Harry. It was bad enough that I even THOUGHT of doing it. So I told him no. I told him I wouldn’t give him any information and that he wasn’t stepping one foot in your house…and obviously he didn’t like it.” 

Eggsy tries to pull his hand away but Harry won’t let go. “So you were supposed to help him steal items from my home.”

“Yes,” Eggsy almost sobs. “Made the mistake of telling Mum what a gorgeous place you had, how nice everything was, how warm and cozy it is. He heard and started making plans. I’m so sorry, Harry. Was just trying to paint a picture for her, ya know? Tell her about nice stuff we ain’t never had. I NEVER thought he’d go that far.”

“He threatened your family.”

Eggsy nods before he remembers Harry can’t see it. “Y-yeah.”

“And he hurt you…you knew he would, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, I figured he might not be pleased.”

A hand slides up Eggsy’s arm and his eyes fly open. Harry doesn’t look angry. He looks horrified. And for the first time, Harry’s hand touches his face. Only the side, just enough to cup the curve of Eggsy’s jaw in his palm. “Oh, Eggsy.”

“I understand if you’re angry with me, Harry, if you hate me. You always said I was just a petty criminal and you was right. But I…”

“Please relax, Eggsy. The nurses can see your vitals, and if your heart rate continues to bounce about like this they’ll come in and ask me to leave.” His thumb brushes over Eggsy’s cheek ever so slightly before he brings his hand back down. “I am not angry with you. I’m angry FOR you.”

“Wot?” Eggsy can’t believe what he’s hearing.

“I cannot possibly be angry with you, my boy. You put yourself in harm’s way to protect me.”

“But I was going to do it!”

“Were you excited about it? Were you eager to do it from the moment Dean mentioned it?”

“No…hated the idea,” Eggsy says faintly. “Told him no straight off, but then he threatened Daisy…”

“You weren’t doing it voluntarily…you had no choice. How could I be angry at that? I do believe you acted quite honorably…like a gentleman.”

“I ain’t no gentleman, Harry! Not like you, or Merlin, or Sebastian. I’m just…”

“You’re just a strong, brave young man with quite a bit of potential. You’re smart, you’re kindhearted…”

“Harry,” Eggsy protests. He knows Harry’s blind, but this? This is ridiculous. He’s making Eggsy sound like some sort of hero. “I ain’t all that.”

“You are to me,” Harry says quietly. “To me you are the picture of a good alpha.”

“Harry,” Eggsy whispers.

“You know that time in school when we’re separated into those classes for alphas and omegas? It is pounded into our brains that alphas were put on the planet not only to breed with omegas, but to protect us, to keep us safe from predators. Isn’t that what you did for me? Perhaps not the breeding part,” Harry adds quickly, turning an adorable shade of pink.

“I don’t think you really need all that much protecting, Harry. You get along pretty well on your own.”

“I cannot even maneuver around a hospital bed,” Harry says sadly. “I couldn’t fetch you a drink of water…I was barely able to call the nurse.”

“Harry, you’ve sat by my bedside for two fucking days,” Eggsy reminds him. “Just so I wouldn’t wake up all alone.”

“I figured you might be frightened, worrying about your mother and sister.”

“Exactly.”

“Plus I was worried about you,” Harry confides, his thumb rubbing over Eggsy’s knuckles. “The doctors said you were fine, but…you were so pale, and you didn’t wake up, and I…I suppose I just wanted to be here and see for myself that you were okay.”

“I’m sorry my call to Merlin upset you,” Eggsy says quietly. “I never wanted to do that to you. But I couldn’t tell the truth, because what if Dean did it anyway and things went wrong? I already felt so guilty, and then you offered me a job, and I couldn’t do it. Couldn’t take a chance on you getting hurt in any way. So I guess I hurt you a little to keep you from hurting more later.”

“I just couldn’t figure out what I’d done to make you feel you couldn’t spend time with me,” Harry admits with a sigh. 

“You didn’t do anything at all, swear down.”

“So…so you’d be amenable to us returning to our original agreement?” Harry asks with a shy smile.

“Of course, Harry, as soon as I’m outta here.”

“About that,” Harry says slowly. “What would you think of…well…moving in with me until you are fully healed?”

“You taking the piss, Harry?”

“Not that I’m aware of,” Harry says. “I could fix up the downstairs office into a bedroom so you wouldn’t have to do stairs. I would be there if you needed anything, and…”

“Harry,” Eggsy says with a smile. “Is this some sort of omega nurture and care thing?”

“Partially,” Harry mumbles. “But it’s also because I want to know you’re doing well.”

“I can’t, Harry. Mum’s probably frantic right now, trying to figure out where we’re getting money, and if Dean or his goons will come back. I need to be there for her, even if I can’t really protect her.” He takes Harry’s hand and squeezes it. “But it means so much that you asked. It ain’t that I don’t wanna spend time with you, because I do. I…I really like being around you, Harry. Didn’t think I would at first but now…” Eggsy blushes furiously, especially when he realizes his scent has risen a bit. It’s a twist of emotions…anxiety, adoration, yearning.

Harry must smell it as well, because he relaxes a bit and smiles. “I suppose it was a bit much for me to ask something like that. Of course you want to be with your family. But once you’re getting around a bit better, you could come visit? You could even spend time at the shop during the day if you wanted…see if the job suits you.”

“You still wanna offer me a job?”

“Of course. But only when you’ve fully recovered.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Don’t say anything at this moment. And if you come over, you do not have to read to me…I’ll still sign your form.”

“Are you kidding me? You’re reading to me from now on,” Eggsy says.

Harry grins. “Fair enough.” He moves his hand a bit to squeeze Eggsy’s leg. “And Eggsy? I wouldn’t worry about Dean OR his minions. I do believe they will get what they deserve.”

“Well, Mr. Baker…isn’t this interesting.” Merlin clicks a few buttons and reads through a few files. “Nothing is too low for you, now is it? Well, I hate to tell ye, but nothing is too low for me, either…especially when it comes to protecting Harry Hart and the very decent young man ye call a stepson.” He clicks a few more buttons, sits back, and grins at the monitor. “Say goodbye to life as ye know it, ye useless cockstain.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Harry, this wasn’t necessary,” Eggsy insists as he climbs out of the car.

“Of course it was. Were you supposed to take the Tube home?” Harry asks with a smile.

“Should I be worried about the fact that you got a car and you can’t bloody see?”

“Don’t worry, Eggsy. I’m the only one who drives this car, along with my uncle, on occasion,” Sebastian promises.

“Are you all right to go up the stairs? Should Sebastian help you?” Harry asks, frowning with concern.

Eggsy can’t help but feel a little thrill at the way Harry has been fawning over him. He’d insisted on pushing Eggsy’s wheelchair to the door of the hospital, which Eggsy was sure looked quite comical. Harry had no problem with the pushing, but the navigating was an issue. Eggsy called out directions to keep Harry from running into things; it was like a slapstick comedy.

“I’m fine, Harry. Walking ain’t no big deal. Bending over, doing stuff with one hand, that’s the problem.” He actually guides Harry to the steps. “Railing here, okay?” Eggsy looks up at the flats with a sigh. He’s grateful Harry can’t see them; it’s bad enough that Sebastian CAN see them and describe them to Harry later. “All right, turn left…we’re down a bit.”

“Your mother is here to look after you, correct?” Harry asks. “I know she is busy with your sister, but I would feel better knowing you’re not alone.”

“Harry,” Eggsy says softly. “M’fine. Hate to tell you this, but I’ve gone along alone with much worse.”

“Well, now you have us,” Harry says simply.

“Here we go.” Eggsy digs his keys from his jeans pocket and unlocks the door, announcing, “Mum, I’m home!” as he does so.

“Eggsy!” Michelle hurries in from the living room with Daisy in her arms.

“Sebbin!” Daisy shouts, immediately reaching for Sebastian.

“Hello, Princess. How’s my best girl?” Sebastian kisses her cheek and blows a raspberry in her neck, making her shriek with laughter.

“How does my two-year-old sister already have a boyfriend?” Eggsy asks with a grin.

“Mind your own business,” Sebastian says sternly. “We’ve already picked out a wedding date.”

“All right, babe?” Michelle asks Eggsy, giving him a gentle hug.

“Yeah, Mum, I’m fine. Harry and Seb were aces, picked me up and all.” Eggsy blushes as he looks up at Harry.

“It was no trouble. I’m sure Andrew is glad to get me out of the shop now and then,” Harry tells him.

“Please come in and sit,” Michelle says. “Can I offer you tea?”

“That sounds lovely, if it’s not too much trouble.” Harry pauses and Eggsy discreetly leads him to the table. 

“Sebbin play,” Daisy announces.

“Why don’t we read a book, Daisy? Go get one.” Sebastian puts her down and she toddles off to her small stack of books in the corner.

“She needs new books,” Eggsy says with a sigh.

“I don’t know why. She loves to hear the same books over and over,” Michelle says from the kitchen.

“Be home for a bit now, obviously…maybe I can go to the library,” Eggsy suggests.

“Just until you’ve healed…don’t forget, you have a job waiting for you at the shop,” Harry reminds him.

Eggsy stares at him. “But Harry…”

“What? Thank you, Michelle,” Harry says as the cup is placed in front of him. He finds the milk and carefully adds it.

“You still want me to work for you?” Eggsy asks timidly. They’ve not spoken again about what almost happened with Dean, but Eggsy figured that job was gone with the wind.

“Of course I do. Once you’re better, of course,” Harry says sternly. “I don’t want you to injure yourself further. Perhaps next week you could come in and start to get a look around, see what you’ll be doing. Merlin will need to get you into the payroll system as well…all that lovely paperwork. I’m not sorry I can’t deal with that,” Harry finishes with a grin.

“That is very kind of you, Harry,” Michelle says softly. She and Eggsy exchange glances. They’ve had a long talk about what happened that night, what Dean wanted Eggsy to do. She’s spent quite a few hours at the police station telling them everything she knows about her husband and his business dealings. They’re both worried about his dogs coming around, but so far they haven’t seen hide nor hair of Rottie or anyone else.

“I’m sure Andrew will welcome Eggsy’s assistance. There are so many things I cannot do,” Harry says with a sigh.

“Puppy,” Daisy says as she returns with a book about dogs. She clambers up onto Sebastian’s lap.

“Puppies it is,” Sebastian tells her. He opens her book and quietly begins to read.

“I can help you around here in the meantime, Mum…can do little things to help clean up,” Eggsy says.

“Yes…the place could definitely use a cleaning,” Michelle says with a sigh.

“It looks quite lovely to me,” Harry says as he sips at his tea.

Michelle and Eggsy look at each other and burst out laughing. Sebastian grins as well, and although she has no clue what’s going on Daisy giggles with them. “Speaking of jobs, Michelle…I was wondering if ye had any prospects,” Sebastian says.

Eggsy swallows hard as his mother studies her hands. “N-no. Not having much luck there. Dean never wanted me to work, and I don’t have many skills anyway. Can clean, or maybe work a counter, or…”

“How do ye feel about working with children?” 

“Children?”

“Mum’s aces with kids,” Eggsy answers. “My friends always loved her, loved coming here.”

“I do like children,” Michelle whispers, smiling fondly at her daughter.

“My friend Constance has a crèche and they’re looking for teacher’s assistants. If you enjoyed the job, she would be willing to pay for your education to become an actual teacher as long as you agreed to stay on and work there.”

“Me? A teacher at a crèche?” Michelle gasps.

“She asked me weeks ago if I knew anyone who might be interested, and it just popped into my mind yesterday,” Sebastian tells her. “She’d also be willing to give ye a discount for Daisy to go there.”

“Oh, Mum, that sounds great,” Eggsy says enthusiastically. 

“I…I don’t…it does sound nice,” Michelle says wistfully.

“When I’m done reading to the Princess I’ll give ye Connie’s number,” Seb tells her. “Call and talk to her. I already mentioned your name.”

“Thank you, Sebastian,” Michelle murmurs.

The other adults make small talk until they finish their tea. Eggsy walks Sebastian and Harry to the door. “Thanks, Seb. You don’t know what this means to us.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Sebastian protests. “Connie really did mention it to me ages ago.”

“I don’t know how to…”

“Ye dinnae have to do anything,” Sebastian promises. He looks from Harry to Eggsy. “I’ll be outside the door, Harry.” He leaves the flat.

“So…I’m sure you wish to have a few days with your family,” Harry says, although he looks sad. “Do you think you could come by on Thursday, perhaps?”

“Of course, Harry, any time you want me there,” Eggsy promises. 

“Why don’t you come for lunch? I’ll take the afternoon off from the shop.”

“You sure? I don’t want to be a bother.”

“Eggsy, you could never be a bother.” Harry reaches for Eggsy’s hand and he willingly gives it.

“All right…Thursday.”

“Thursday.” Harry squeezes his hand. “Have a good day and take it easy. If I hear you overdid anything I shall be quite cross.”

“Yes, Harry,” Eggsy says with a grin. He finds the nurturing omega side of Harry so attractive.

“Goodbye.” Harry touches his arm and goes out the door. 

Harry doesn’t know why he’s so nervous on Thursday. He stumbles around the shop as if it’s his first time there, and Andrew finally asks if everything’s all right. “Yes, Andrew. I do apologize…I seem to be quite out of sorts today,” Harry says. “Forgive me.”

“Nothing to forgive, Mr. Hart. Everyone has an off day now and then.”

“May I inquire as to the time?” Harry can push a button on his mobile, but this is easier. 

“Almost eleven, sir.”

“I was going to leave at half-eleven, but I do believe I’ll go now,” Harry decides.

“Very well, Mr. Hart. I will call for Phillip.”

“Excellent. Thank you, Andrew.”

Phillip comes in for Harry and gets him to the car before getting behind the wheel. “Still stopping at the café, sir?”

“Yes, Phillip. I asked for the order to be ready at eleven-forty, but if we have to wait, that’s fine.”

Harry waits in the car outside the café while Phillip runs in for the order. Thankfully it’s ready and he’s home before he knows it. He thanks Phillip and heads into the house, carefully locking the door before heading to the kitchen. He easily finds his way around, setting up plates and silverware before finding his linen napkins and carefully folding them. He’s reaching into the cupboard for glasses when the doorbell rings. He takes exactly three deep breaths before heading down the hall. This is Eggsy. It’s a friendly lunch. Nothing more, no matter how much he wants it. He needs to get over this ridiculous infatuation.

“Gary Unwin,” the camera announces.

Harry opens the door with a smile. “Hello, Eggsy.”

“Hey, Harry.” Eggsy sounds almost shy.

“Please come in. How are you feeling?”

“Doing well, thanks. Hand is actually worse than the ribs…keep forgetting I only got one hand to do things,” Eggsy says with a sigh.

“Well, all you need to do today is eat, and if you have difficulty with that, I can assist you,” Harry says. “I can at least do that.”

“Doubt that will be necessary, but thank you,” Eggsy says with a laugh. He follows Harry to the kitchen. “Harry? What’s all this?”

“All what,” Harry says innocently. “Just sandwiches, some salads, crisps…”

“But the table.” Eggsy sounds shocked. “Fancy plates, real napkins?”

“They aren’t fancy, I assure you. I have a much nicer set that was my grandmother’s. That only comes out on VERY special occasions.” Harry thinks for a moment. “Do you know, I don’t think I’ve ever used those?”

“This is fancy to me,” Eggsy mutters. “Ain’t what you use when I normally come for dinner.”

“Oh,” Harry says. “I’m…I’m sorry. I just thought…this was different. It was lunch, just you and I as friends, not because you’re here to read to me.” He feels his face turn red and he clears his throat. “I figured I would do something nice. I apologize if I was out of line.”

“No, Harry.” A strong hand rests on his arm. “You’re not out of line. It’s really nice, it is. Just didn’t expect anything like this for me.” Eggsy sounds pleased.

“Well, then…let’s sit down and eat.” Harry finds his way to his seat and waits for Eggsy to sit first.

“This looks really good, Harry. I’m starving. What can I get you?”

“No, Eggsy, allow me.” Harry easily fills Eggsy’s plate with a bit of everything and hands it over. He blushes as he realizes what he’s done. An omega all but feeding an alpha.

“Where did all this come from?”

“There’s a charming café I frequent. Sebastian and I like to go there for lunch now and then. We can go sometime, if you’d like.”

“That sounds good. Ain’t been to many cafes. Most I do is a pint at a pub now and then.”

“I enjoyed visiting the pub during my university years,” Harry says with a fond smile. “Merlin and I would spend hours there when we were supposed to be studying. Paid for our pints by challenging others to darts.”

“You played darts?” Eggsy gasps.

“Oh, quite well,” Harry says with a straight face.

“What the actual fuck, Harry?”

Harry laughs. “It’s all in the wording, Eggsy. I CHALLENGED others to darts. I would ask if the other young men wished to play ‘us,’ and when they agreed and bet their money, thinking they were playing the blind man, I’d hand the darts to Merlin, who was merciless. I did say ‘us,’ after all.”

Eggsy laughs, a deep sound that Harry adores. “That’s aces, Harry!”

“It was.” Harry finishes his salad and reaches for a sandwich.

“Well, Sebastian sure didn’t take ME to a nice café when we hung out,” Eggsy tells him. He fed me meat and cheese in a park!” Eggsy laughs again. “It was nice, though, real pretty with all these statues.”

“He goes there quite often to take pictures,” Harry says. “He’s mentioned it before.” Harry pauses and does his best to control his tone of voice when he continues, “He said the two of you had a nice time together.” There. That doesn’t sound jealous in the slightest.

“Yeah, he’s aces,” Eggsy says faintly, a whiff of shame in his words. “We talked, he taught me a bit about photography.”

Harry hears Eggsy’s plate slide across the table. “What’s wrong? Do you not like the sandwiches? I asked for a variety and they’re normally quite good.”

“Nah, Harry, they’re fine. I just, uh, lost my appetite.”

“Did I say something wrong?” Harry reaches out for Eggsy’s hand and briefly touches it.

“No, it just…it just reminded me of why I agreed to go with him that day. Wanted to spend time with him, because he’s a great bloke, but I was also using him to get information about everything you have here in the house.” Eggsy’s voice lowers to a mumble. “Can’t stop feeling guilty about all that.”

Harry isn’t sure what to say. He hates that Eggsy feels so ashamed. He honestly isn’t angry with Eggsy; he understand that Eggsy was doing what he thought he had to do to keep his family safe. Harry wishes he had someone in his life who cared so deeply about his well-being (other than Hamish). More than anything Harry is angry that Eggsy was forced into that position. Merlin has mentioned that he’s ‘taken care’ of Dean Baker and his friends…Harry hopes it was in a painful and drawn out manner.

“Well, this should make you laugh,” he says finally. He feels the blush creep across his face but he doesn’t care. He can handle a bit of embarrassment if it makes Eggsy feel better. “Sebastian actually thought that the reason you were asking all those questions was because you wanted to get to know more about ME. As an alpha is interested in an omega he wishes to pursue.” Harry chuckles, a lame sound. “Isn’t that amusing?”

“Oh,” Eggsy says quietly.

“I quickly told him he was being quite foolish…you and spoke about relationships and such. I know full well I’m not the kind of omega anyone wishes to…”

“Oh, Harry, shut up!” Eggsy interrupts.

Harry blinks. “I beg your pardon?”

“You ARE. You ARE the kind of omega an alpha wishes to court. You’re gorgeous and brilliant and funny and sweet. You care about others around you and…trust me. If I had my way, I woulda been drilling Seb for all sorts of information about you. About your favorite foods and favorite movie and favorite song. I woulda LOVED to be the alpha that courts you.”

Harry freezes. He can’t believe what he’s hearing. “What?”

“Yeah. Hated you at first, ain’t gonna lie. You were everything I couldn’t be, that I could never even try to be. But then I got to know you and found out you were incredible. That was the real reason I couldn’t go through with everything, Harry. Not because you offered me a job and was sweet to me. But because you’re YOU, and I’d die before I’d do anything to intentionally hurt you.” Eggsy’s voice is thick, his scent swirling with emotion.

“Oh, Eggsy,” Harry whispers. Happiness flows through every fiber of his being, although he’s still half-afraid he’s hearing things.

“Hope we can still be friends, because I know this is a lot to throw at you. I just hate hearing you say you ain’t good enough because you are. More than. And definitely too good for the likes of me. Not only am I poor, and I got nothing to offer anyone, but I sure as hell don’t look like an alpha anyone wants to show off at their side.”

“But I don’t know that, do I?” Harry blurts out.

“Wot?”

“I don’t know WHAT you look like. All I know is what you ARE, and that is beautiful to me.”

“Harry…what are you saying?”

“I’m saying…” Harry clears his throat. “I’m saying I would like very much to go on a date with you, Eggsy.”

“A date. With me?”

“Yes.” Harry clears his throat again.

“You’re asking me out.”

“Yes.”

“See? That’s what I mean. I can’t even be the alpha and ask you out!”

“I’m terribly sorry,” Harry says, his joy quickly deflating. “Yet again I have not behaved appropriately.”

“Harry…omega…it would give me great pleasure if you would allow me to take you out to dinner,” Eggsy says formally. Harry gasps. He has never expected to hear these word said to him. “And I apologize for not asking you because I never in a million years thought you’d ever say yes if I asked.”

“Eggsy Unwin…alpha…I accept your invitation with pleasure and thank you for the honor you give me,” Harry says just as formally. “But I have one request.”

“Anything,” Eggsy says immediately, and Harry hears his plate scrape back across the table. 

“I wish to see the alpha who is taking me on a date.”

“Um…”

“Could I…if it isn’t too odd…” Harry reaches up and touches his own face. “Some people find this quite intrusive so I am never sure…”

“Oh. Of course, yeah. I understand.” Eggsy scoots his chair closer. “What do I need to do?”

“Just sit still,” Harry says. He gets up, washes his hands, and sits back down, pulling his own chair even closer to Eggsy. His hands shake as he reaches for Eggsy’s face.

Eggsy cannot believe what’s happening. Harry has asked him out. Harry WANTS to go on a date with him…and now Harry wishes to touch him. He sits as still as he can, waiting for Harry’s fingertips to reach his skin. They start at his forehead, gently smoothing over the skin. Each hand then curves around the side of his face, thumbs running along Eggsy’s jaw. His fingers slowly slide up to his eyes and he closes them, smiling a bit as Harry’s index fingers move over his eyelashes. He opens them again as soon as he can, however, because Harry’s face is breathtaking. There is a slow smile on his face, one that moves from curious to amazed as he continues to touch. The line of his nose, the ridge of his cheekbones, the shape of his lips. Nothing is left unexamined and when Harry finally drops his hands Eggsy’s cock is harder than it’s ever been in his life.

“W-well?” Eggsy asks. “Do I meet with your approval.”

“You are honestly the most handsome alpha I’ve ever seen,” Harry whispers. “Sebastian and Merlin told me you were attractive and I must agree. Your jaw…such a lovely profile. And your lips…” Harry shakes his head a bit and blushes.

“What about my lips, Harry?” Eggsy knows he’s being bold, that he’s flirting. It’s Harry’s fault. Harry and his soft fingers. He absolutely cannot allow himself to think of those hands going anywhere lower.

“They feel quite soft.”

Eggsy takes one of Harry’s hands and brings it back up to his face. “Yeah?”

Harry traces Eggsy’s mouth with just his thumb. “Yes.” His entire body leans forward a bit.

Eggsy swallows hard and moves in closer. “Your lips look soft, too,” he murmurs, and then he takes the plunge. He leans in and presses his mouth to Harry’s. He feels Harry gasp against him and then Harry’s hand slides back through his hair. The kiss is soft, chaste, sweet. When Eggsy finally pulls away Harry’s hand continues to rest at the back of his neck. “Was that too fast?”

“No,” Harry says, a dazed smile on his face. “I do believe that was just the right speed.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy reads from Elton John's memoir, _Me_. I have to admit, listening to Taron read this particular passage...guh. I think I rewound the audiobook like six times just to hear him talk about being hard. Because I'm apparently a teenage boy LOL.

“That was another reason I took a lot of coke…I found it was an aphrodisiac, which is strange, because for most people it kills the erection side of things completely. Never a problem for me, I’m afraid. Quite the opposite. If I took enough coke I could stay hard for days. And I liked the fantasy of it…I did things on coke that I would never have had the courage to do or try if I hadn’t been. Even straight guys sometimes. You gave them a couple of lines and they’d do stuff they wouldn’t ordinarily do in a million years. Then regret it in the morning, I suppose…or occasionally come back for more.”

Eggsy blushes and gets a sip of water. He glances at Harry, whose face is also pink. “Well…one thing about Sir Elton, he doesn’t hold back,” Harry says. 

“True,” Eggsy manages. They’re sitting close to one another on Harry’s sofa, Harry’s hand on Eggsy’s leg as he reads. “Want me to keep going?” Eggsy scans ahead. “He, uh…wow.”

“Now I’m intrigued,” Harry says with a grin.

“Okay.” Eggsy takes a deep breath. “But I was never actually into fucking that much. I was an observer, a voyeur. I’d kind of set up my perversion, have two or three guys doing things for me to watch. That was where my sexual pleasure came from, getting a bunch of people who wouldn’t normally have sex with each other, to have sex with each other. But I didn’t really participate. I just watched took Polaroids, organized things.”

Harry clears his throat. “It’s as if I wrote that myself. I do love to watch.”

“Harry? What the…” Eggsy sees the corner of Harry’s mouth twitch. “Idiot.” He gives Harry a gentle shove. “Never understood doing the hard stuff myself…drugs, I mean. Wouldn’t never touch coke or heroin or none of that.”

“And the not so hard stuff?” Harry asks gently.

Eggsy’s glad Harry can’t see his face. “Smoked weed a lot, ain’t gonna lie. And pills…did some of that. With Dean around…” Eggsy sighs. “Made life a little bit easier, I guess. But once Daisy was born I cut out all that, Harry, swear down. Needed to be one hundred percent in case she needed me.”

“No need to make excuses, Eggsy. I understand. I wasn’t completely innocent during my university days, I assure you. Although walking is hard enough…doing it under the influence is quite difficult. If you ask Merlin, however, watching me stumble around while high is quite amusing.”

“I bet it is,” Eggsy says with a grin. He takes Harry’s hand in his. “You make me feel so…comfortable, Harry. Can’t believe there was ever a time when I didn’t like you.”

“I understand, my boy. I was a bit of a judgmental arse to you when we first met.”

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t exactly pleasant to you,” Eggsy says.

“Water under the bridge.” Harry brings Eggsy’s hand to his lips and kisses the knuckles. Eggsy all but shivers. “I’m looking forward to our date tomorrow.”

“Me too…be here at half-six, that work?”

“Yes, it will work just fine. I’ll have Phillip ready to drive us.”

“No, Harry.” Eggsy frowns and shakes his head, even though Harry can’t see him. “I’m picking you up. In a car.”

“You have a car?”

“No.”

“Then how…Eggsy, you cannot…” Harry stops himself. “Do forgive me. I was about to make a horrible assumption. I’m quite ashamed of myself.”

“You thought I was gonna nick a car to take you on a date?” Eggsy asks. He knows he should probably be offended but Harry looks so upset with himself that he can’t even try to be mad. “Fuck, Harry, good to know you have such faith in me and my skills. I’ve stolen someone’s keys before and took their car, but never actually stole the car on its own. Maybe I should try it.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t.” Harry squeezes his hand. “I do not relish the thought of visiting you in jail.”

“My mate Jamal, his uncle is loaning me his car.”

“Eggsy, that isn’t necessary. We could have Phillip drive us, or just take a cab.”

“No,” Eggsy says stubbornly. “I’m doing this right. My omega…I mean, the omega I’m taking on a date deserves the best. YOU deserve the best.” He winces at his choice of words. He can’t call Harry his, not yet, even if it’s how he’s thought of him for weeks now.

“You are amazing.” Harry leans in and kisses him.

“You’re sure I look all right?” Harry asks anxiously, directing his phone toward the mirror.

“Tilt it up a little bit, okay, slowly tilt it down.” There’s a pause. “Bloody hell, Harry, I told ye the hanger on the left!”

“I used the hanger on the left!” Harry cries. “What’s wrong?”

“Your waistcoat doesn’t match and your tie…you cannot go out like that.”

“What am I going to do, Sebastian? Eggsy will be here in fifteen minutes and I cannot possibly create an outfit on my own.” Harry’s heart starts to pound. “Do something!”

“Like what? Tell you I’m just trying to get a rise out of you and you look absolutely gorgeous?”

“Yes, something like…what?” Harry almost drops his phone.

“I was joking. You look quite handsome, Harry. I just wanted to calm ye down a bit.”

“If you think that calmed me down you are gravely mistaken,” Harry snaps. “I’m firing you.”

“All right,” Sebastian says cheerfully. “That makes…what…thirteen times you’ve fired me?”

“Don’t be cute,” Harry growls. “I really look all right?”

“I mean it, Harry. The suit is very becoming. Ye look good.”

“It’s not too much…the suit.”

“Ye wear suits all the time, Harry. I know Eggsy will nae be taking you to a gourmet restaurant, but I know for a fact that he’s taking ye somewhere very nice.”

“And how would you know that?”

“Because I helped him plan the date. He was really nervous and didn’t think he could talk to his friends.”

Harry thinks for a moment. Something’s off in Sebastian’s voice. He sounds…not ashamed, but like he has a secret. “And what else?”

“You’d better get downstairs, Harry.”

“What else?”

Sebastian sighs. “I loaned him the money for tonight. He had some but not enough that he felt he could give ye what he thinks ye deserve. So I loaned him the money. I don’t plan on asking him to pay it back, but ye know he will.”

“I do,” Harry says, blushing slightly. Eggsy is very proud and does not like asking for assistance…yet he went to Sebastian for money to make sure Harry enjoys himself. “I suppose you’re right…I should go downstairs. Thank you for your help, Sebastian.”

“Of course, Harry. Have a good time tonight.”

“I will. Goodbye.” Harry hangs up and slides his mobile into his pocket.

As he makes his way downstairs he orders himself to take deep breaths and calm down. He doesn’t want to appear flushed or sweaty or nervous when he answers the door. He wants to appear suave, handsome, sure of himself. He’s been on a few dates, and he’s even had sex. Many times. Quite a few times. Okay, a handful of times. But he won’t act like it. He’ll just be himself, just be Harry, the man Eggsy admires enough to take out on a date.

Who is he fucking kidding? He is absolutely terrified of cocking it all up.

The doorbell rings just as he reaches the bottom of the stairs and he jumps. Harry flails a bit, fingers fumbling over the wall until they find the button. “Gary Unwin.”

Harry opens the door and takes another deep breath. “Good evening, Eggsy.”

“Fucking hell,” Eggsy blurts out.

“I beg your pardon.”

“Is…izzat a new suit?”

“No…just one I save for special occasions. Do…is it all right?”

“More than…you’re gorgeous, Harry. Fuck, you’re gonna make me look good,” Eggsy says, and Harry can hear the sincere admiration in his tone.

“Thank you, Eggsy,” Harry says quietly. “I wish I could say you look nice, although I’m certain you do.” He can’t help the sadness that washes over him. He will never know what this man with the beautiful soul actually looks like.

“I ain’t nothing special, swear down. Just nice trousers…black…and a teal jumper. Mum say’s it’s aquamarine, but I think it’s teal. Darker, more green. She says it brings out my eyes.”

“Well, mothers are usually their son’s biggest fans, so I will trust that you look stunning.” Harry smiles at him.

“Wanna go, then? Got a reservation at seven.”

“A reservation? We didn’t need to do anything like that.” Harry steps outside with Eggsy and turns to lock the door.

“Yeah we do. Taking you on a real date.” Harry follows Eggsy down the pavement to the road and pauses. “We’re right here.” Harry hears a car door open and allows Eggsy to take him by the hand and guide him to the passenger side. “All right?”

“Yes, I’ve got it, thank you.” Harry slides in and does his seat belt while Eggsy hurries around to climb behind the wheel.

“Car park’s about a ten minute walk from the restaurant. That okay?”

Harry can hear the anxiety in Eggsy’s voice, the nerves. “Of course it is. Gives us more time to spend together, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says, his relief evident. “It does.”

Harry reaches over to touch Eggsy’s leg. “Please relax, Eggsy. I’m just as nervous as you are. It’s been decades since I was asked on a date.”

“Like before you lost your sight?” Eggsy asks.

Harry sighs. “No. I did go on dates before that…even had a few serious relationships when I started university. But after I went blind…just dates that ended up in the bedroom. Twice. Nothing more.”

The car slows and Harry hears the click-clack of the turn signal. “Harry, this ain’t gonna be like those two people, okay? I want this to be special. A real date.” Eggsy squeezes his hand.

“So we’re not ending up in the bedroom tonight? What a pity,” Harry says with a straight face.

“Didn’t say that,” Eggsy remarks, and Harry chuckles. 

Once Eggsy parks the car and leads Harry out onto the sidewalk he takes Harry’s elbow. “No. Allow me to hold onto YOUR elbow, that way your body will guide me when to stop or go. Just warn me of any obstacles.” Harry moves to the side with Eggsy’s bad wrist; that way his good hand is free.

Eggsy adjusts his arm so Harry can hold onto his elbow. “Don’t you worry, Harry. Ain’t gonna let anything hurt you.”

And Harry believes him.

They chat as they walk along the pavement to the restaurant, the ten minutes flying by in seconds so it seems. They turn into the restaurant and Eggsy holds the door for him. “Well, it sounds nice,” Harry says. It’s a fairly large room, from what Harry can tell, with murmured conversations and quiet music piping overhead. 

“Never heard a restaurant described quite that way before,” Eggsy says with a laugh. 

“Good evening, gentlemen,” a man says.

“Hello there. I have a reservation, last name Unwin?”

“Of course. Right this way.”

Harry takes Eggsy’s arm and follows him to a table not too far from the door. “Thanks,” Eggsy says. “Here, Harry.” Eggsy holds out his chair and Harry slips into it.

“Thank you,” he whispers. This is always the awkward part. He has to ask someone to read a menu to him as if he’s a child. That’s why he always has a few ideas in mind when he goes out to eat, so he can stop the process as soon as possible.

“All right. Whatever you want, Harry…doesn’t matter what it is. If you want four entrees, that’s fine. This night is all about you,” Eggsy says almost shyly. “Here you go.”

Harry feels the menu touch the back of his hand. “Eggsy, what…” His fingers slide over the page and feel the familiar bumps. “Braille? A Braille menu?”

“Yes. I called around to a few places until I found one with a Braille menu. Figured you didn’t want me sit here reading the menu like you was Daisy.”

Harry has to clear his throat twice before he’s able to speak again. “That was…quite thoughtful, Eggsy. Thank you.”

Probably the best thing about this entire date is that Eggsy can stare at Harry the whole time and he doesn’t know. He can drink him in, focus on his every move. The way his eyebrows raise when he’s amused. The twitch at the corner of his mouth that shows he’s joking. The way he swallows hard when he he’s touched. Plus the man is just fucking gorgeous and who could help but stare?

Eggsy also enjoys watching Harry just DO things. Sip his water, use his knife and fork. He’s so confident, even if he has to occasionally fumble about with his fingers in a subtle manner. It’s making Eggsy realize that although his life has been rough up to this point, in some ways he has been very lucky.

“Dessert?” Eggsy asks when they’re done eating. “Saw some pictures of gorgeous pies on their website, ain’t gonna lie.”

“Oh, no, I’m quite full.” Harry pats his flat stomach. Eggsy smiles as he notices a blush cross Harry’s face. “I thought perhaps…perhaps we could have biscuits and coffee at my house.”

“That sounds aces.” Eggsy motions to the waiter and he brings the check. While he’s waiting for the change he asks hesitantly, “Everything was all right? You liked your food and all?”

“Yes I did. I’ve never been here before but I definitely wish to come back. Maybe we can eat here again.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says with a grin. Harry wants them to go out to eat again. “We could go to a movie and then come here after.”

Harry’s face falls ever so slightly. “I don’t go to movies very often.”

Shame washes through Eggsy. “Fuck. Of course you don’t. I’m sorry. That was so stupid.”

Harry smiles. “No, Eggsy, it wasn’t. I didn’t say I don’t WATCH movies, I just don’t go to the cinema. Sometimes I need people to describe to me what’s happening in the action when there’s no dialogue, and I hate to distract other moviegoers. I have all the services at the house…we can watch something there sometime. Go out to eat first.”

“I’d really like that,” Eggsy says. “I guess…I guess I forget you’re blind sometimes. You’re so capable, it’s like I don’t even notice.”

Harry swallows hard and Eggsy sighs a little. “Thank you, Eggsy. That’s one of the best compliments you could ever pay me.”

The waiter returns and Eggsy takes his change. “Ready?” He stands and holds Harry’s chair for him again.

Harry shivers a bit as they exit the restaurant. “I cannot wait for summer. Spring is here but it’s still so chilly. I’d love for us to go out into the country when it’s warm…I can show you my favorite place to look for butterflies. I can no longer do that, of course, but I still enjoy going to that particular field. It’s warm and sunny…the air is fresh…” Harry sighs happily.

“Sounds aces, Harry. I don’t get to go out of the city very often,” Eggsy says almost wistfully.

“The land belongs to my aunt and uncle so I’m permitted to visit whenever I wish. Perhaps…perhaps someday we can make a weekend of it.”

Eggsy almost stumbles over his own feet. Harry keeps talking like this is a…thing. A relationship. “That would be wonderful,” he says honestly.

“Good.” Harry’s voice is low and Eggsy shivers.

A few men suddenly burst out of a pub and almost knock Harry over. “Oi, watch where you’re going,” Eggsy snaps.

“Sorry, gents. Quite a step there,” one man says with a laugh. “No harm intended, mate…didn’t mean to run into your dad here.”

“He ain’t my DAD. He’s my omega…I mean, my date,” Eggsy growls. “And you better apologize, ya get me? Not to me, to HIM.” All three men are quite a bit taller than Eggsy but he doesn’t care. No one’s going to disrespect Harry like that.

“Eggsy, it’s fine,” Harry says quietly. “It was an honest mistake, I’m sure.”

“Apologize,” Eggsy tells the man, his scent angry and violent.

“Fine.” The man looks at Harry. “Sorry I almost sent you to the pavement, mate. And sorry I didn’t realize you were on a date.”

“No harm done, as you said. I’m sure it’s quite all right,” Harry says with a polite smile. “Have a good evening, gentlemen.” Harry starts walking on alone and Eggsy almost falls over his own feet to catch up.

“Here, Harry, wait.” He shoves his elbow into Harry’s hand. Harry doesn’t speak as they walk and Eggsy curses his aggressive behaviors. He can’t help it; sometimes the alpha in him takes over. More importantly, he feels he’ll never be able to help it when it comes to Harry. Harry is an amazing creature and all Eggsy wants to do is protect him, keep him safe, keep him happy. 

Harry continues his silence during the drive back to his home, and Eggsy doesn’t break that silence. He sadly thinks of the plans he’s ruined with his attitude as they go up the pavement to Harry’s front door. No biscuits, no coffee, no second date, no trip to the country. Harry unlocks the door and steps aside so Eggsy can enter. Well, at least he’s not going to say goodbye to him on the front step.

The door is barely closed before Eggsy finds himself pressed against it. Harry’s body covers his and his slender fingers caress Eggsy’s face before he kisses him. A deep passionate kiss that quickly moves from chaste to almost filthy. Harry’s tongue pushes into Eggsy’s mouth and he eagerly accepts it. He whimpers and fists Harry’s jacket in his hands. When Harry finally lets him up for air, his forehead against Eggsy’s, Eggsy pants, “W-wot was that for?”

“I suppose I should apologize…omegas aren’t supposed to kiss like that.”

Eggsy stares up at Harry in a daze. It’s true; he’s never been kissed like that before. “Maybe they should START kissing like that,” Eggsy manages.

“I just…that was…no one’s ever stood up for me like that before. Not in a, well, not in an alpha way, as if it was their job to do it.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t let you stand up for yourself,” Eggsy says. “You’re capable enough. And I suppose I overreacted.”

Harry tilts his head down, seeming to look at Eggsy even though he knows it’s impossible. “You’ve called me ‘your’ omega twice now.”

“Sorry,” Eggsy mutters, blushing. “Keeps slipping out. Know we ain’t anything yet, just went on a date and…”

“I find your need to protect me very…very…attractive,” Harry murmurs, and he’s suddenly nosing along Eggsy’s jaw, pressing kisses along his skin. Eggsy whimpers again. “And if you wish to call me yours…well, I find that quite attractive as well.”

“YES, Harry.” Eggsy surges up to kiss him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time moves along a bit in this chapter, FYI.

Harry yawns as he enters the shop, quickly covering it with the back of his hand. “Morning, Mr. Hart,” he hears Andrew call.

“Good morning, Andrew. Please tell me tea is ready,” he begs. “I was up far too late last evening and have come to realize I’m not as young as I used to be.” Harry smiles at the memory of a long telephone call with Eggsy the night before.

“I know the feeling, sir, and yes. Tea is ready, all we need to do is pour it.”

“Excellent.” Harry takes three steps across the room and freezes. He inhales deeply and his entire body reacts to the welcome aroma. “Eggsy?”

“Good morning, Mr. Hart,” a quiet voice says from behind the counter. 

“Whatever are you doing here?”

“Job offer still stands, right? Spoke with Merlin last night, he got me in the system and today is my first day.”

“Why didn’t you say anything last night?”

“Wanted to surprise you,” Eggsy says with a smile in his voice.

Harry clears his throat and straightens his tie. “Well you most certainly have. I’ll be right out, Andrew.” Harry maneuvers around the counter and heads for the stockroom. Eggsy. Here. In the shop. And here’s Harry in his least favorite suit and ugliest shoes. At least he THINKS they’re ugly. They feel ugly. Harry feels old and tired and he’s sure there are a few new wrinkles on his face thanks to the lack of sleep.

“Harry?” Eggsy says timidly from behind him. “Am…are…are you mad? I thought it would be a good surprise, figured I can start to learn some stuff as my wrist heals. Thought you’d like coming in and finding me here. Guess I shoulda run it by you…it’s your shop, after all. I can leave…”

“Oh, Eggsy.” Harry turns toward the sound of his voice. “I’m very sorry. I’m not mad, not in the slightest. I was having a bit of a…a moment of vanity. I was worried how I look, since I’m tired and feeling my age. I am absolutely delighted to have you here.”

“Yeah?” Eggsy asks hopefully.

“Definitely.” Harry clears his throat and stands a bit taller. “As the owner of this establishment I cannot condone public displays of affection. But that being said…we are not currently in view of the public, and I would very much like a good morning kiss.”

“YES, Harry.” Eggsy is across the room immediately and wraps his arms around Harry’s waist. “Good morning, Mr. Hart.” A smooth hand reaches up to cup Harry’s chin.

“Good morning, Mr. Unwin.” Harry sighs as he receives a very thorough good morning kiss.

“Kept you up too late last night. Know you need your beauty sleep,” Eggsy teases.

“No, I need my ‘old man’ sleep. The first sign that I’m going to have a problem keeping up with you,” Harry says almost unhappily.

“Hey,” Eggsy says, and Harry can hear the frown. The hand on his chin tightens a bit. “Don’t need to ‘keep up’ with me, because whatever speed you set is the speed I’m happy with.” He gives Harry another kiss. “Gotta start turning in early myself. Heard my new boss is a real bastard.”

“Truer words were never spoken,” Harry says, kissing him again.

Over the next few days Harry almost forgets Eggsy is there. He kisses Harry hello each morning in the stockroom, but other than that it’s as if he’s only ever met Harry there in the shop. He calls him “Mr. Hart” and barely even speaks to him, focusing all his attention on Andrew. Harry stays behind the counter, greeting the customers and deciphering their needs as Andrew takes Eggsy around and introduces him to life at a bespoke tailor shop. 

On Eggsy’s fourth day Harry takes Andrew aside. “Might I ask you a question, Andrew?”

“Of course, Mr. Hart.”

“This is going to sound quite odd…but it’s about Eggsy. How does he look? As in what is he wearing?” This question has been on Harry’s mind since the beginning of the week but he didn’t want to embarrass Eggsy by asking him. He figures Eggsy probably doesn’t have a lot of dress clothes, and he shouldn’t have to borrow more money from Sebastian just to fund his work wardrobe. Harry is still unsure how Eggsy would feel about Harry himself offering a loan.

“Eggsy? He looks quite handsome, Mr. Hart. He’s worn two different pair of trousers, and is circulating a few shirts and ties, I believe. All in all he paints a fine picture.”

“Well, that’s good to know.”

“I understand you and Eggsy know each other?”

“We do,” Harry says. He isn’t ready to reveal their relationship at work. Not yet. He knows Andrew would never judge but it’s far too new, both romantically and professionally.

“He says he did some work for you at the house. He seems to be such a nice young man. Hard working and polite.”

“That he is,” Harry says, smiling fondly. 

The next few weeks are almost like magic to Harry. Not only does he get to spend each and every workday with Eggsy, but they spend evenings together as well. Sometimes they go out to eat, other times they order in. They go shopping together, and Harry takes him to the symphony, which Eggsy likes in spite of his initial misgivings. They watch movies on Harry’s sofa with Eggsy pausing the film to describe the action without Harry even mentioning it. They kiss and caress, although things never move any further than snogging on the living room sofa. The night before was the best one yet, with Eggsy insisting that Harry needed to see “The Greatest Showman” and actually singing along as they cuddle on the sofa. Eggsy’s speaking voice isn’t the only thing about him that’s beautiful; he can absolutely carry a tune with the best of them.

Harry spends most of the morning daydreaming about their evening, knowing full well he’s probably smiling like a buffoon. He startles a bit when he hears a familiar voice on the other side of the shop.

“Well, Eggsy, how goes it?”

“Fine, Merlin, thanks. How are you?”

“I’m doing well. Harry, if I could have a word with ye?”

“Of course, Merlin.”

“Allow me to help you, Mr. Hart. We have some boxes here and…”

“Oh, that’s my fault. Sorry, Mr. Hart, wasn’t thinking,” Eggsy says unhappily. “Won’t let it happen again without warning you.”

“No need to apologize,” Harry says. Andrew guides him across the room. “After you, Merlin.”

He follows Merlin to his tiny workspace and closes the door. “Tea?”

“No, thank you,” Harry says.

“Have a seat.” Harry carefully sits. He’s always a bit cautious in Merlin’s office; one time he sat on some sort of technology that made sitting quite difficult for almost a week. Merlin swears it was an accident but Harry’s not quite sure he believes him. “I wanted to ask how things were with Eggsy.”

“Eggsy?” Harry cannot keep the dreamy smile from his face. “Do you mean here at the shop? I must admit I was quite surprised that you brought him on without notifying me, although the position was kept open for him no matter what.”

“I like to keep ye on your toes. Nae, I meant personally.”

“Oh.” Harry’s smile widens. He can’t help it. “It’s going quite well. Eggsy says his mother is talking about having me over for dinner, although I think I might ask Sebastian along as well, just to keep things from getting too stressful.”

“A wise idea.” Merlin pauses. “Ye are spending a lot of time with Eggsy.”

“I am. He even still reads to me, although his community service time is complete. He also helps around the house if I need it, though I make sure there’s still enough work for Sebastian. They’ve become fast friends as well.”

“I know. Sebastian’s told me all about it.” Merlin sighs and Harry hears something in the puff of air.

“What, Hamish?”

“I just…I worry about ye, Harry. I have never seen ye this way before.”

“What? Happy?”

“I’m rolling my eyes at ye now, in case ye wondered,” Merlin says gruffly. “I don’t want to use the word obsessed, but…”

“You think I’m obsessed with Eggsy?” Harry asks quietly. He ponders this for a moment. Merlin’s often poked his nose about in Harry’s life without asking, but it has ALWAYS been with the best intentions.

“Every time we talk his name comes up. He monopolizes all your free time…nae, he IS your free time. I want ye happy, Harry, ye know that. Ye have a spring in your step, ye smile more often, ye seem…lighter. But your heart hasn’t had many chances to be broken, and I could not bear to see ye hurt.”

“Hamish,” Harry says with a tiny smile. “Listen to you, actually admitting that you care about my feelings.”

“Oh, bugger off,” Merlin growls.

“I agree that I spend a lot of time with Eggsy, but…I feel so different with him. Admired. I’ve had a few lovers in the past, you know that. But he values every part of me, Hamish, and no one’s ever done that. It’s silly to say such things…we’ve only been seeing each other for a short time. He wants to protect me. Not because I’m blind, but because I’m an omega and he feels it’s his duty. No one EVER wants to protect an omega like me, because I don’t look like I need protecting. He doesn’t think I’m stuffy or nerdy, for lack of a better term. He listens to me go on about things, and he’s taught me about things as well. He gets me out of the house more, which is what you wanted in the first place…wanted me to socialize. And he makes me feel…” Harry blushes. “He makes me feel attractive, as if I’m something that a handsome, young, and charming alpha could want. I’ve been someone’s quick fuck, Hamish…but I’ve never been someone’s omega. And he calls me that ALL the time.”

“Well,” Merlin says quietly. “Ye almost make me want to go find an alpha of my own.”

“As long as it’s not this one, because he’s mine,” Harry says almost possessively.

“Ye have no worries on that front,” Merlin promises. “Ye haven’t been…I don’t know…giving him money, have ye?”

“Merlin, are you insinuating that Eggsy is after me for my money?” Harry all but hisses.

“No, Harry, but…”

“The only thing he will let me do is pay for his cab fare home if he stays too late. We take turns buying dinner, and more often than not it is simply takeaway at my house. He’s the one bringing ME gifts. Courting gifts,” Harry says almost shyly. “Sweet little cheap trinkets but they always have some sort of meaning. We’ve discussed the difference in our financial situations more than once. He’s quite ashamed of it, actually, so I try all the time to make sure he knows I don’t care. But now he’s working here, and if what Andrew says is true, he’s quite a good fit.”

“Harry, I know it’s early, but there’s one thing I need ye to think about.”

“All right,” Harry grumbles, still a bit annoyed about Merlin’s money comment.

“Not now, but someday…if this progresses…ye will have to decide what to tell him about Kingsman. He’s a bright lad, he will eventually notice that the same people occasionally come into the shop, go to the back, and dinnae return.”

“We will cross that bridge when we come to it,” Harry says. “It is in my family’s contract with Kingsman that we may tell other family members and significant others whatever we wish, and that when we DO tell them, they must sign the NDA. But I’m nowhere near that point yet. I know Kingsman is your life, Merlin…it is not mine, but I respect the agency and the work it does. I will do nothing to jeopardize that. And not just because I know you could take him from me with one of your amnesia darts before I know what’s happened.”

“I would never do that to ye, Harry,” Merlin says seriously. “Not to a man ye care for.”

“I care for him a great deal,” Harry says quietly.

“I know ye do. And I can see that he cares for you as well. Ye cannot know this, obviously, but the boy’s eyes follow ye wherever ye go in the shop. I’ve seen it more than once.”

Harry feels his face turn red. “What?”

“Aye. He watches ye deal with customers, a fond little smile on his face. He watches and takes a few steps to help ye when he thinks ye might stumble or run into something. He looks at you with absolute wonder when ye are talking to him. And when he comes out from the stockroom after your good morning kiss? He looks as if the sun is shining from his face.”

“How do YOU know about our good morning kiss?” Harry demands.

“I am the Merlin, Harry.”

Harry realizes one thing Merlin’s said is most definitely true. He needs to start paying attention when agents come through the shop. Eggsy’s been busy learning the ropes as his hand mends, but now that he’s more comfortable in his surroundings, Harry knows his smart alpha will start questioning what’s going on. Harry speaks with Andrew about it one day while Eggsy is in the stockroom. “We need to devise a way for you to let me know an agent has come in,” Harry murmurs to Andrew. “I can speak with them and lead them to a fitting room or something while you distract Eggsy.”

“Of course, Mr. Hart.” Andrew thinks for a moment. “I will mention something about our new summer line?”

“Excellent idea,” Harry says. “I hate attempting to deceive Eggsy, but he’s nowhere near ready to learn the truth. He’s been here such a short time.”

“I agree, Mr. Hart.”

That weekend Harry has dinner with Eggsy’s family for the first time as his intended omega. Sebastian is busy, unfortunately, but Harry knows he needs to man up and face Eggsy’s mother on his own. He has Phillip drive him to Eggsy’s building and help him up the stairs to the flat.

“You sure you’ll be all right here, Mr. Hart?” Phillip asks, his voice full of doubt. Instead of allowing Harry to hold his elbow, he has a death grip on Harry’s arm.

“Yes, quite all right. I’m sure no one is going to steal me,” Harry says with a grin. “From your actions I’m gathering the area is quite grim?”

“Grim is being polite, sir. I can’t believe someone like Eggsy lives here.”

“Well, we cannot choose what we’re born into, can we?” Harry asks softly.

“Here you are. I’m going to wait here until you go in,” Phillip says firmly.

“I appreciate your concern.” Harry knocks and the door immediately opens.

“Harry, hi,” Eggsy says brightly. “Hello, Phillip. Wanna come in for a cuppa or something?”

“No, thank you, Eggsy, I must be on my way. Have a good evening.”

“Thank you, Phillip.” Harry allows Eggsy to lead him into the flat.

“Hello, Harry.”

Harry turns toward the sound of Michelle’s voice. “Good evening, Michelle. Thank you so much for having me. It smells heavenly in here,” he says honestly.

“Ain’t nothing special,” she says. “Nice to see you again.”

“Flower, you remember Harry.” Eggsy scoops his sister up. “Say hi.”

“Hi Hawwy,” Daisy says shyly.

“Hello, sweet one.” Harry holds up a small paper sack. “I have a gift for you, if that’s all right, Michelle.”

“Of course, Harry.”

Harry holds the bag out and it’s taken from his hand. “What do we say, Daisy?” Eggsy asks.

“Fanks,” she whispers.

“Good girl.” The bag rustles. “Look at this! Washable markers and a coloring book with…puppies!”

“Puppies!” Daisy shouts. “Yay!”

“Thank you, Harry. She really likes coloring.”

“I remember you mentioning that,” Harry says. 

“Wanna color!” Daisy announces.

“After dinner, love. Let’s go put that away, okay? You can color later.” A hand touches Harry’s arm. “Here’s your chair, Harry. Sit down, be right back.”

“All right.” Harry carefully sits down. “Michelle, can I help you at all? I can set the table, or…”

“Nonsense, you’re our guest. We’ll take care of everything,” Michelle says.

Harry takes a deep breath. “I greatly appreciate the honor you give me by inviting me into your home,” he says formally. “I hold Eggsy in great esteem and value him highly.”

“As I know he values you,” Michelle responds.

“Thank you.”

“And now that we got that all done…” She sits down next to him. “Don’t want him hearing this, but I gotta say it. I’m a little nervous about this, ain’t gonna lie, Harry. You been real nice to us, you and your friend Sebastian. I’m real grateful for my job and the way you helped Eggsy when he was hurt. Didn’t expect things to take this turn, though. You’re so much older than he is, you got lots of money. He ain’t got much to offer you, can’t really make an offer to care for you as an alpha should…so I’m wondering what you want from him.”

“Well, I can’t really offer him what an omega should, can I?” Harry asks sadly. “I cannot give him pups, and it is difficult for me to care for him the way I would like. But what I CAN do is treat him how he deserves to be treated. I can remind him of his worth, which I try to do every chance I get. I gave him a job, but he’s the one who does it without complaint. Andrew has said more than once that he doesn’t know what he ever did without Eggsy around. There is a certain word I dare not speak just yet, but…I promise you, Michelle, that everything I feel for Eggsy is because he is an amazing human being. I have no ulterior motive. You’re his mother and of course you should worry…and I will do my best to prove to you that you have nothing to worry about.”

“You two look thick as thieves,” Eggsy says as he comes back to the kitchen. “Aw, Mum, you ain’t telling him embarrassing stories from when I was like four or something, are you?”

“Well, now that you mention it,” Michelle says as he gets up.

“No,” Eggsy groans. “Harry, cover your ears. Gonna set the table and my mum is NOT gonna tell you stuff about when I was a dumb kid.”

“Actually, Michelle, those stories sound like a lovely appetizer. Please feel free to say whatever you like,” Harry says with a grin.

“Nooo,” Eggsy all but whines.

Later that evening, after Eggsy has kissed him goodbye at his front door, Harry sits down in his living room with a drink and his mobile. He thinks for a long moment before dialing. “Hello, Sebastian. No, I’m fine. I just need to ask a very large favor.”


	16. Chapter 16

“I don’t wish for you to be alarmed,” Harry says as he walks Eggsy to the door.

Eggsy whirls around. “What’s wrong?” He immediately looks Harry over from head to toe.

“Nothing, Eggsy. I just…”

“When people say they don’t want you to be alarmed, that means something’s happened. Something…alarming,” Eggsy finishes lamely.

“I’m fine.” Harry clears his throat. “Although I appreciate your concern.”

“Like I ain’t gonna be concerned,” Eggsy scoffs. “Sorta my job, if I’m thinking of ever being your alpha.”

Harry blushes. “I simply wanted to warn you that I won’t be at the shop tomorrow.”

“At all?” Eggsy frowns. “Can I ask why?”

“Some errands and things. I could do them on Saturday, but why should I waste time on Saturdays doing things such as errands when I have the chance of spending all day with you?” Harry smiles and Eggsy sighs. He can’t help it. His middle-aged omega may be the cutest thing he’s ever seen (other than Daisy). “Sebastian will be with me.”

“Okay. As long as that’s all it is.” Eggsy thinks for a moment. “No secret doctor’s appointments?”

“No, Eggsy.”

“Because if you’ve been having headaches more often and not telling me, we’re gonna have words.”

“No, Eggsy. The last headache was two days ago and you were here when it happened.”

“Right,” Eggsy sighs. “Sorry, Harry. I know you can take care of yourself. I just worry.”

“It is quite all right, my boy. You’re fussing because you’re an alpha, not because I’m blind.”

“Maybe a LITTLE bit because you’re blind,” Eggsy tells him. He takes Harry’s hand and places the index finger and thumb millimeters apart. “This much.”

“I will allow that.” Harry kisses him. “Text me when you’re home.”

“Yes, Harry,” Eggsy says obediently. “I’ll miss you tomorrow.”

“I know…I will miss you as well. But you’ll be here for dinner at half-six?”

“Of course.”

“No calling me from work,” Harry orders. “It’s not professional.”

“Of course, Harry.” Eggsy rolls his eyes.

“And quit rolling your eyes.”

Eggsy laughs as he goes out the door.

The next day is so odd without Harry there behind the counter. Andrew is more than capable, of course, but Harry IS Kingsman to Eggsy. Andrew keeps Eggsy busy with instruction as well as tasks, even allowing him to greet customers and find out their needs. That is until a pair of men in Kingsman suits come in the door a little before lunch.

“Why don’t you set up the display window, Eggsy. I will wait on these gentlemen.” Andrew actually looks nervous.

“Don’t you trust me to say hello to them, Andrew?” Eggsy asks with a grin.

“Of course I do. But you do have a bit of artistic flare, and I’d like to see what you do with the window. I’m sure Harry would approve.”

Eggsy looks at the window with an appraising look. He could impress Harry. Harry won’t SEE the window, of course, but Eggsy can describe it to him. “Yeah, okay,” he says. “I’ll see what we have in the back.”

“Very good,” Andrew says. He turns to the men. “Tristan...Gareth…how lovely to see you again.”

“Rich people give their kids the weirdest names,” Eggsy mumbles to himself as he heads to the back room.

It seems like almost an eternity before he’s ringing Harry’s doorbell later that evening. They spend time apart but it’s getting harder and harder for Eggsy when they’re not together. He actually itches to touch Harry, worries if he’s all right, has paranoid thoughts about him finding another alpha. A stronger, taller, better alpha.

“Hello, Eggsy,” Harry says, opening the door with a smile.

“Hey, Harry, I…” Eggsy blinks at him. “Are those JEANS?”

“They are. And a jumper. At least it feels like jeans and a jumper…hopefully I can trust Sebastian by now.” Harry steps aside to let him in.

“I didn’t know you OWNED jeans.” Harry’s long legs look absolutely sinful. “Turn around a bit, yeah?”

“Whatever for?” Harry asks, but he dutifully obeys.

“Yeah, figured as much,” Eggsy says faintly, loving the way the denim hugs the curves of Harry’s arse. “Your bum is perfect in those. Don’t stick out like mine.”

Harry wraps his arms around him and slowly slides his hands down Eggsy’s back. “Your arse looks quite lovely to me.” He cups Eggsy’s arse in his hands and gently squeezes.

“Harry Hart…naughty old man.” Eggsy tilts his face up for a kiss. “Missed you something fierce today, Harry. Wasn’t right not having you in the shop.”

“Well, it is nice to be missed.” Harry continues to stand with his arms around Eggsy and Eggsy just as happily remains in his embrace.

“So…you was just doing, like, errands?” Eggsy asks. “You and Seb? He was with you all day?”

“Yes, my boy. I told you that when you called over lunch.” Harry frowns as he reaches up to touch Eggsy’s face. “You sound…upset?”

“Nah. I mean, I was sad not to have you around, of course, but…” Eggsy sighs and leans his forehead against Harry’s chest. “I know we ain’t been together long, Harry, but I worry. I care about you so fucking much, and there are so many other alphas out there. Better alphas, who…”

A slender finger presses over his mouth. “Please stop. First of all, I don’t think there is any better alpha than you. Not for me, anyway. And secondly, it’s not like alphas are beating down my door. You’re the only one ridiculous enough to court me.”

“Their loss,” Eggsy says simply. “And my courting ain’t all that great. Courting gifts are supposed to show your worth, how much I value you, and what I can do for you as your prospective alpha.”

“They do all of that, Eggsy. They are sweet and thoughtful…and what you can do for me? They definitely show me that. They show that you take the time to look at me and see what I want and need. I love your gifts.”

“Well, I’m happy to hear that cuz I brought you another one.” Eggsy slides the knapsack from his back. “Let’s sit down…this is sorta heavy.”

“All right.” Harry takes his hand and leads him to the kitchen.

“Fuck, Harry, smells amazing in here!” Eggsy says as they sit at the table. “Was already hungry, but now it’s official.”

“We will eat shortly,” Harry says with a tiny smile. 

Eggsy takes the book from his bag and slides it across the table. “Here you go.”

Harry’s sensitive fingers walk along the spine and cover. “This feels expensive.”

“It’s really pretty. It’s this dark green cover with gold lettering…hard to find pretty Braille books sometimes.”

Harry slides his fingers over the bumps. “King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table.” He frowns. “Why this book, Eggsy?”

Eggsy’s heart starts to race. Harry has never seemed unhappy with any of the other gifts. He’s always smiled and thanked him with a kiss. “I, well, uh, I’m trying to find books you don’t have…not that I can tell since I don’t read Braille…and I saw this in a bookstore with the pretty cover. Thought about how your best mate’s name is Merlin, figured it was like a joke. If…if you don’t like it, I can return it. I’m sorry.” He reaches for the book. 

“No! It’s fine,” Harry promises. “I’m sure it is quite lovely, and you’re right, I don’t have anything like this. Thank you.” Harry leans in for the kiss but Eggsy’s still unhappy. “I love it. I promise,” Harry tells him.

“Okay,” Eggsy says. 

“You do realize you don’t have to give me gifts at all,” Harry murmurs, rubbing Eggsy’s nose with his own. “I’m yours hook, line, and sinker.”

Eggsy sighs, giving Harry a tender kiss. “Wanna make you happy.”

“You already do.” Harry stands. “And you could make me even happier if you set the table. Plates and everything are stacked there.”

“Sure.” Eggsy quickly sets the table and pours drinks. “This looks so good,” he says truthfully as he sits back down.

“I hope it tastes good as well.”

“Seb never let us down before,” Eggsy points out.

“Yes, of course.” Harry gives Eggsy a generous serving of mashed potatoes, gravy, and beef roast before sitting down with him. “Dig in. You worked hard today fussing with that window.”

“Yeah, it was harder than I…how do you know?” Eggsy asks in surprise.

“I spoke with Andrew this afternoon, just checking in. Not checking in on YOU, on everything at the shop. I’m glad you’re trying something different, and I cannot wait to hear about it when you’re done.” Harry smiles at him. 

“Okay,” Eggsy says. He takes a few bites of his meal. “Mmmm.”

“Good?”

“Delicious.”

“I’m so glad you think so.” Harry clears his throat and Eggsy looks at him. “I made it.”

“Wot?” Eggsy gasps.

“I made it. I prepared the roast and peeled the potatoes…which took forever…even made the gravy.”

“What do you mean you made it?” Eggsy cannot help but gape at him.

“I told Sebastian I wanted to cook dinner for you, like an omega should for his alpha. We went to the market and then he walked me through it. He let me put my hands on his to learn about peeling the potatoes, although I’m fairly certain they’re only half-peeled. He was here the entire time but stood back and basically watched as I fumbled through it.”

“Harry, I…” Eggsy isn’t sure what to say. He’s touched that Harry wanted to do something like this for him, but it was so unnecessary. And he could have hurt himself.

He feels the need to point that out. “You could have hurt yourself, Harry. Peeling potatoes…you could have sliced your fingers!”

Harry’s smile fades. “Sebastian was right there, Eggsy. He made sure I was careful.”

“Yeah, but being right there ain’t gonna help when that peeler slips,” Eggsy says. “And working over a stove like that? Endangering yourself for me is not something I appreciate, Harry.” As soon as the words are out he realizes how pompous they sound.

“Right.” Harry puts down his fork. “So I can’t be what I am…an omega…because I’m blind?”

“Harry, wait, no…”

“This is what I’ve been trying to tell you all along, Eggsy. You keep insisting that it doesn’t matter, that I’m the perfect omega. Obviously I’m not, because I can’t even do the simple things, the things that are required of omegas. Caring for their alpha, giving him sustenance…I can pay for someone else to do it, but I am not capable of doing it myself.” Harry pushes his plate away. “I came up with this idea after dinner at your house. I listened as your mother moved around the kitchen and thought, perhaps I cannot do anything elaborate, but with guidance I could probably do something basic. I’ve never wanted to try before, was perfectly happy letting someone else do it. But for you…I wanted to try. You continue to give me gifts to prove your worth as an alpha. This was my gift proving my worth as an omega.”

“Harry.” Eggsy feels absolutely horrible at the crushed look on Harry’s face. He quickly goes over to kneel by Harry’s chair. “I’m so sorry, Harry. I didn’t mean to make it sound as if…fuck.” He buries his face in Harry’s leg. “You don’t gotta prove anything to me, Harry. I don’t need some simpering omega barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen. I need YOU. You are perfect just the way you are. But this was so sweet…and I know you were careful and I know Sebastian would die before he let anything happen to you. I was an idiot and I apologize. I was just so shocked. Can you forgive me, my omega?”

“There is nothing to forgive, my alpha.” 

Eggsy gasps. He can’t help it. He calls Harry his omega all the time but this is the first time Harry’s actually said it back. He stands up, cups Harry’s face in his hands, and kisses him. “This really means a lot to me, Harry. I know you were probably nervous.”

“An understatement.”

“And it really is delicious. I mean it,” Eggsy tells him. “I’m so proud of you for doing something like this.”

Harry takes Eggsy’s hands and kisses the palms. “We are both treading in rather unknown waters…we are bound to make mistakes.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Eggsy kisses him one more time before returning to his chair.

“So tell me…what did I miss today?”

“Not much, really.” Eggsy digs into his food. It really is delicious. “Spent most of the afternoon working on the window. We weren’t busy…Andrew spent a lot of time with these regular customers. Had the weirdest names…Tristan and Gareth.”

“Do tell,” Harry says.

“Not like I can say much about weird names, though. Eggsy is a nickname and Gary is just…” Eggsy shudders. “Hope you don’t mind introducing me to people with a name like Gary. Dunno what Mum and Da were thinking.”

“I will introduce you as Eggsy,” Harry corrects. “I realize Gary is your name but Eggsy is who you ARE.”

Eggsy blushes a little. He reaches over for Harry’s hand and runs his thumb over the knuckles. “There’s enough for me to have seconds, yeah?”

Eggsy does indeed insist on having seconds and even tries to help with the dishes. “Sit your sweet arse down, young man,” Harry orders. “The entire point of all this was for me to wait on you.”

“But Harry,” Eggsy whines. “Don’t seem right, someone like you waiting on someone like me.”

“Of course you could always…order…me to accept your help,” Harry murmurs, leaning down to kiss Eggsy. He hears Eggsy growl deep in his throat. “As my alpha.”

“Omega, I order you to accept my help.”

“So sorry, afraid I can’t do that,” Harry says cheerfully, finding his way to the sink and starting the water.

“And people call ME cheeky,” Eggsy says. “At least let me clear the table? That way you can get started and finish quicker.”

“That I can agree with.”

Harry starts the water and adds dish soap as Eggsy piles things by the sink. After a moment strong hands wrap around Harry’s waist and he feels Eggsy’s face press against his back. “You think we’re moving too fast, Harry?”

Harry stiffens. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, we barely liked each other a few months ago. We were busy judging one another and all that. And here we are with courting gifts, talking about the future. I just…I don’t want you to think you HAVE to do this, just because you want an alpha. You are so much better than that, and in time I think you could find the person…”

“I’ve already found the person,” Harry says. He turns in Eggsy’s embrace. “I don’t want anyone else, and I am not settling. I may be blind but there’s something very clear to me. You see me when no one else ever has.”

“There’s just something about you, Harry,” Eggsy murmurs. “Heard stories about scent bonds, always thought they was like old wives tales, cuz I never knew anyone who had one. But when I’m not with you…it’s like I don’t feel right til I’m with you again.”

“I feel something similar but was afraid to say anything. I thought it was wishful thinking on my part.” Harry touches Eggsy’s cheek, his chin, his forehead. “My whole body seems to settle once I’m with you.”

Eggsy draws a shuddering breath. “That’s sorta scary…intense.”

“It is.”

“But I like it.” 

Harry feels Eggsy stand on tiptoe and leans down for the kiss. “I do, too. Now let me get this done so we can relax a bit in the living room.”

“Yes, Harry.”

Harry makes quick work of the dishes and Eggsy insists on drying them, punctuating the words with a growl that Harry finds adorably attractive. Harry allows himself to be led into his own living room, with Eggsy cuddling close as soon as they hit the sofa. Eggsy kisses him almost as soon as they’re sitting down, long deep kisses that have them BOTH growling. “I wish…” Harry starts before thinking better of it.

“What, Harry?” Eggsy asks, nibbling along the line of Harry’s jaw.

“I wish I was the right fit,” Harry says sadly. Why can he do nothing right? 

“Harry!”

“I mean physically this time. I would love nothing more than to climb onto your lap while I kiss you. But I have these ridiculously long legs, and it would be embarrassing. I’d look like a flamingo trying to sit on a hummingbird.”

Eggsy laughs out loud. “Sorry, Harry, that was just…an interesting mental picture.”

“It’s what omegas DO. Alphas don’t…oh…what are you…” Harry feels lost as Eggsy gets up from the sofa. Then his solid warmth is settling onto Harry’s lap.

“This alpha does,” Eggsy murmurs. “Think this feels just right, don’t you?” Eggsy slides down a bit until his arse is on the thicker part of Harry’s thighs. His knees cradle Harry’s body and his arms rest on Harry’s shoulders. It’s as if they’re almost breathing the same air.

“It feels wonderful,” Harry admits. No alpha has ever done this with him, has ever made adjustments for Harry’s unique height…unique for an omega, anyway.

“Kiss me, Harry, and just forget about alphas and omegas and what we SHOULD be doing,” Eggsy orders. “Please.”

“Gladly,” Harry murmurs.

Somehow Eggsy manages to slide even closer, and Harry can feel the hardness beneath his clothes. He rocks against Harry, gasping as Harry bites at his bottom lip a bit. “Harry, you feel so fucking good,” Eggsy moans. He dips his head and starts doing his own biting along the line of Harry’s throat. “Taste good, too…want to taste you all over.”

Eggsy’s mouth is wet and hot and for a moment it’s all Harry can focus on. With every puff of air Eggsy heats Harry’s skin, and when his tongue slides out to lap at the places his lips find Harry thinks he’s died and gone to heaven. Eggsy’s hands move to the hem of Harry’s jumper, and Harry instinctively freezes. “I…”

“What is it?” Eggsy’s hands disappear.

“I just…I realize you know my age, but I’m…” Harry runs his hands over Eggsy’s hoodie. “I can only imagine how gorgeous you are under there, and I’m…not.”

“Harry,” Eggsy says, and Harry can hear the reproach in his voice. “Stop.” His hands run over the outside of Harry’s jumper. “If you don’t want me to take this off I won’t, but please don’t think that way. I want all of you. And right now the only thing I was looking for was to get my hands on your skin. Don’t even need to take it off for that if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“I understand.” Eggsy wriggles and shifts a bit and then Harry hears a soft thump on the floor. His hands are taken and pressed to warm skin. “Oh,” Harry whispers. 

“Gotta confession to make, Harry. I ain’t been with that many omegas. Not that many people at all, really, but only like three omegas. Obviously I don’t look like the alpha most people want, so no one ever showed me much attention. I been with betas more than anything else, even though they ain’t really what I’m into. They’re just the ones who said yes.”

“My alpha,” Harry whispers, hearing the shame in Eggsy’s voice. He brings a hand up and feels the blush on Eggsy’s cheek.

“So don’t go thinking I got all this experience or am looking for something spectacular. I mean you ARE spectacular, at least to me, but…the way I figure it, our playing field is pretty even.”

Harry trails his thumb over Eggsy’s lips, loving how soft and swollen they feel from all the kissing. He reaches down and takes the hem of his jumper into his hands, slowly pulling it up and over his head. He shivers at the cool air rushing over his skin, but then Eggsy’s pressing up against him. “You feel good,” Harry murmurs. “So warm.”

“So perfect,” Eggsy says. His hands trail down Harry’s sides and up over his back. Harry moans and tilts his head as Eggsy once more licks along his throat. “Can’t bite you today, Harry…even if I want to. But can I mark you?” Eggsy tilts Harry’s head to the side and nibbles down below his collar bone.

“Please,” Harry gasps. Eggsy’s mouth is moist and wet against his skin, and then his teeth are grazing just above his heart. “Yes…” Harry’s head falls back and his hands fist in Eggsy’s hair before sliding down to clutch at the tight muscles of his back.

Eggsy growls and bites down, sucking the skin into his mouth and working his tongue over it. Harry’s skin pinches between Eggsy’s teeth and he cries out, arching up almost against his will. He feels a strange sensation in his pants and realizes it’s slick. He hasn’t gotten wet like this in years. It would be embarrassing…if he could find it in himself to actually care at this moment. “I want to touch you, Eggsy.” Harry’s hands shake as they gently push Eggsy away and map over his chest. He trails over the collarbones, the sternum, the perked nipples. Eggsy whines and arches up a bit. Harry is not at all surprised to find washboard abs, but he is delighted by the tiny trail of hair leading from Eggsy’s naval to the button of his jeans. “Can I touch you?”

“Are you sure, Harry?” Eggsy pants. “Ain’t gonna lie, would love that, but I don’t wanna rush anything.”

Harry doesn’t answer. Instead he leans forward until his lips brush against Eggsy’s chin. His tongue teases through the light dusting of hair on Eggsy’s pecs. His hand fumbles a bit with the button of the jeans but then it flies free. Eggsy’s cock is bulging against the denim and Harry has to use two hands to undo the zip. “I’m sure,” Harry promises.

Eggsy manages to scoot back on Harry’s lap a bit to give him access. He leans back and holds himself up with his hands on Harry’s knees. “Christ, that is beautiful,” he murmurs as Harry pushes fabric aside and works his cock from the flap of his pants. 

“How does it look? Tell me?” Harry whispers. Eggsy is hot and smooth in his hands. Thick, thicker than Harry himself, of course, and longer than Harry expected. He curls his hand around Eggsy’s erection and lets it sit in his palm for a moment.

“What?” Eggsy squeaks. “You expect me to talk?”

“Yes.”

“Looks fucking perfect. Your hands are gorgeous, Harry, so slender with those long fingers, and you’re curled around me, and the head is pushing up through…fuck me…” Eggsy groans as Harry starts to stroke.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Not bloody likely,” Eggsy snaps. 

Harry’s thumb learns every ridge and vein of Eggsy’s prick. He can smell Eggsy, his alpha scent, the scent of his arousal, even the panting of his breath. Eggsy’s hands are digging into Harry’s knees but he doesn’t care. He focuses on the cadence of Eggsy’s breathing, finding what he likes by the way his breath catches.

“Does it feel good? Am I making you feel good?”

“Oh, fuck, Harry, so good…getting so close already…” Eggsy stammers, his hips thrusting up toward Harry’s hand. Harry tightens his grip but keeps a steady pace. He feels Eggsy’s body tighten and then the cock in his hand starts to twitch. Eggsy lets out a guttural moan and there’s a hot sticky liquid slowly dripping down through Harry’s fingers. “Fuck…fuck, Harry…oh God…” Eggsy whimpers. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Shoulda warned you…couldn’t…”

“It’s quite all right, Eggsy.” Harry leans a bit and retrieves his handkerchief from a back pocket. He wipes his hand as best he can and cleans Eggsy as well.

“Running to the loo, be right back.” Eggsy tries to stand up and hits the floor hard. “Fuck!”

“Are you all right?”

“M’fine. Legs are a bit numb.” Eggsy leans his hands on Harry’s knees for a moment. “Okay.” He leaves the room and Harry tries to pull himself together. His own heart is beating a mile a minute, and the amount of slick in his pants is quite uncomfortable.

He hears Eggsy return and a wet flannel is running over his hands. “Thank you,” Harry says.

He hears the flannel hit the floor and then Eggsy is on his lap once more. “No, Harry. Thank you. That was amazing.” Eggsy tenderly kisses him. “The way you touched me…so tender. Amazing,” he repeats. He kisses him again. “So…what can I do for you? Do you wanna lie down, or…”

“Nothing, my boy, except for finding my jumper. I’m getting a bit chilly.”

“But you…don’t you want me to do…something?” Eggsy sounds unhappy.

“Not this time. This was all about you. I wanted to serve you as your omega.”

“Don’t WANT your service, Harry.” Now Eggsy sounds angry.

“Not like that. I just wanted to make you happy, with dinner and everything else.”

“You did. You make me so happy no matter what we’re doing.” Eggsy’s forehead leans against his own.

“Good.” Harry frowns. “But my jumper would make ME happy.”

“Yes, Harry,” Eggsy says with a sigh, leaning over and retrieving the jumper from the floor. “Next time YOU’RE gonna be the one whose legs won’t hold him up.”

“I can’t wait,” Harry says with a grin.

Later that evening he replays the entire scenario while alone in his bed. He comes with Eggsy’s name on his lips, groaning when he realizes he will have to sleep somewhere else…or manage to avoid the puddle of slick during the night. He’s like an adolescent boy, he realizes with a grin as he rolls over to the edge of the bed and drifts off.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for a grievous error. I realized in writing this chapter that I killed Lancelot off at the beginning of the story, yet had him walking through a chapter ago with Percival. Therefore, I went back to that chapter (16) and changed Lancelot and Percival to Tristan and Gareth. My apologies for not keeping my own story straight!!
> 
> *spanks self with continuity paddle*

“So, Eggsy…why ain’t we seen you in forever? You’re never home,” Jamal says as Ryan arrives with their pints.

“Yeah…and you never text me during the day when I text you,” Ryan adds.

“I got a job, mate, remember? You should look into it, they’re nice,” Eggsy says with a nudge of his elbow.

“Yeah yeah…you’re too busy at your posh tailor shop to worry about the likes of us,” Jamal teases. 

“That ain’t all he’s busy with. Ran into your mum the other day…she says you got an omega now?” Ryan asks.

“Wot?” Jamal gasps.

Eggsy sighs. He’s not ashamed of Harry in the slightest, but he’s managed to avoid discussing him with his friends for the three months they’ve been seeing each other. He knows they won’t possibly understand. “Yeah, that’s true.”

“Fuck me,” Jamal says. He leans back in the booth. “You better start talking, mate.”

“His name is Harry. He owns the shop where I work, actually.”

“Fucking around with your boss? Well done, Eggsy,” Ryan says with a grin.

“Ain’t like that,” Eggsy snaps. “Harry ain’t like that.”

“So, tell us how it is, then,” Jamal says quickly, and Eggsy tries to relax.

“We got together before I started working there…and before you say it, it ain’t why he offered me the job. It’s complicated,” Eggsy says with a sigh. “Remember how I had to do that community service…had to read to the older blind gent?”

“Yeah,” Jamal says with a nod.

“Well…Harry’s that gent. Didn’t quite get along at first, but then things happened, and…yeah. He’s the one.” Eggsy glares at them both.

“Can’t believe we’re just finding this out, bruv.” Ryan looks offended. “You didn’t tell us shit.”

“No, I told you,” Eggsy says. “I just didn’t tell you everything.” Which is definitely true. He gave them each little tidbits of information about Harry, and then about his job, but never gave them enough to weave the story together.

“You ashamed of us, then?” Jamal asks bitterly. “Don’t wanna drag your Estate friends out of the filth and onto Saville Row? That it?”

“Shut the fuck up that ain’t it at all,” Eggsy retorts. “You two saved my life more times than I can count. I just…this is special,” he says quietly, and they seem to finally understand. “He ain’t like anyone I ever met before, and it has nothing to do with where I’m from. He don’t care about that. He don’t care about my past or any of that. He offered me a job…his friend got MUM a job. He likes my sister. He don’t try to buy me just because I’m a poor kid from council flats. He lets me pay my way, buy him things when I can. He don’t see me as some weak alpha. He sees ME. And I see him and he’s pretty fucking incredible.” 

“Wow…sounds like you’re pretty far gone on him,” Ryan comments.

“Yeah, guess I am. Ain’t been long, and there’s a lot of like complexities and all, but yeah. He’s aces. When I’m not with him it…it feels weird.”

“You gonna bond with him?” Jamal asks.

Eggsy blushes. “Dunno. Someday, maybe, if it’s what he wants. If it ain’t what he wants, that’s fine too. Just wanna be with him. Take care of him.”

“Cuz he’s blind.” Jamal nods.

“No, not cuz he’s blind…he’s so independent it’s fucking incredible. Wanna take care of him cuz he’s my omega and it’s my job. I’d fucking die for him.”

Ryan holds up his glass. “To Eggsy finally settling down.”

“Never thought I’d see the day,” Jamal agrees, holding up his glass.

“Oh, fuck off,” Eggsy says, but he grins as he holds up his glass.

Eggsy watches Harry lead a customer around the shop. “And over here we have our summer fabrics. This is just in as of yesterday…a lovely lightweight linen good for any occasion.”

Eggsy sighs dreamily. Harry is so amazing. So polite and handsome, aware of his limitations but refusing to be pushed aside. “Might I ask you a question, Eggsy?”

“Sure, Andrew. You need something? I was daydreaming a bit there…sorry.” Eggsy turns to the older man.

“No, I do not need assistance. I was just wondering…you and Mr. Hart.”

“Oh.” Eggsy blushes. “What about us?”

“You…you’re special friends,” Andrew says politely. “I can tell. Your body language speaks of a unique connection…and to be honest, your scents rise when you stay together for longer than a few minutes.”

“Special friends…that’s a good way to put it,” Eggsy says. He likes Andrew, respects him. He doesn’t think he’s hinting at anything negative.

“I wish you both the best. You are a very nice young man, and Mr. Hart deserves someone willing to love and take care of him.”

“Thanks, Andrew…and I agree about Mr. Hart. He’s aces.” Eggsy watches Harry walk the man to the door and wish him a good day.

“Aces indeed,” Andrew says with a grin.

“I hope we don’t…”

Eggsy is interrupted by the shop door banging open. A man falls through, almost collapsing onto Harry. Harry staggers under the weight but manages to right them both just in time. “Harry…code Avalon…” the man gasps. Harry slowly lowers him to the ground and Eggsy sees a circle of blood seeping through the man’s suit coat.

“Code Avalon, Andrew!” Harry barks. “It’s all right, Tristan…we have you. Help is on the way.”

Eggsy doesn’t think. He actually vaults the counter and slides to a stop by Harry and the man on the floor. “I know him!” Eggsy gasps. “He came in with that other bloke.”

“Eggsy,” Harry begins, but Eggsy ignores him as the severity of the man’s injury becomes apparent.

Eggsy falls to his knees and carefully opens the man’s coat. He inhales deeply at the amount of blood. “Managed to get a knife around the coat…I told Arthur we needed to work on knifeproof fabrics, not just bulletproof,” the man says with a dazed grin. “Hello there…don’t know you. Aren’t you a pretty little alpha?” The man coos. “Tristan, at your service.”

“I’m Eggsy, Tristan. Never been called pretty before,” Eggsy remarks. He leans over, grabs a shirt from a display, and tears it up a bit. He presses the makeshift bandage against the wound. “This is one of our suits, innit?”

“It is…I’m so sorry it’s ruined.” Tristan coughs and closes his eyes.

“Hey…hey, Tristan. Open your eyes. Look at me,” Eggsy urges. The man struggles but his eye flutter open. “Bet you can afford to buy a new suit, right? Give Harry a nice fat commission?”

“Oh, I like you,” Tristan whispers.

“Lemme guess…you come from old money left to you by your grandfather’s grandfather?” Eggsy looks down in dismay as the shirt soaks through with blood. He tosses it aside and grabs another from the pile. Harry can take it out of his pay.

“Something like that,” Tristan says with a weak grin.

“Step aside.” Eggsy looks up as Merlin and another man enter the shop.

“Merlin?”

“Move aside, lad,” Merlin barks, and Eggsy scrambles away.

“Percy…I’m so sorry…seem to have made a bit of a mess,” Tristan says with a groan.

“I have you, Matthew. Up you go.” The new man, Percy, hoists Tristan to his feet.

“Oi, you shouldn’t be moving him til the medics come!” Eggsy says angrily. “Merlin…”

“I am the medic, boy.” Percy presses the shirt to Tristan’s side and half-drags him back down the hall.

“Where are they taking him?” Eggsy demands. “Harry…Merlin?”

Merlin ignores him and heads down the hall after the two men. “Andrew,” Harry says.

“Understood, sir.” Andrew goes to the door and flips the open sign to closed.

“What the fuck’s going on, Harry?” Eggsy asks.

“All in due time, my boy,” Harry says tiredly. He gets up from the floor. “How bad is the mess?”

“Not the worst,” Eggsy admits.

“Please clean yourself up and work on the floor,” Harry says. “We need the shop spotless.”

“Not until you tell me what the FUCK is going on!”

“Eggsy, please,” Harry begs, his face white as a sheet. “We’ll talk about it later.”

“Fine,” Eggsy says, all but stomping back to the employee washroom. He finds a washrag and a basin, runs the water, but stands and clings to the sink. What the actual fuck. A bleeding man comes stumbling into the shop and they act as if it’s not the first time. The man was a customer, true, but they had a CODE word!

He carries his basin back into the shop and sees Andrew on his hands and knees swiping at the blood with a towel. “It’s not that bad, sir,” Andrew’s saying to Harry. “Not as bad as when Tristan almost lost his foot.”

“Andrew, no. Get up. You don’t need to be crawling all over the floor,” Eggsy mutters, gently nudging him aside. “I got this.” He crouches down onto his hands and knees and mops up the blood. The water in the basin soon turns pink.

Andrew hands him a bottle of cleanser and another towel. “Use this…it has disinfectant in it as well.”

“Yeah, okay,” Eggsy says, refusing to look at Harry. His omega is seated on the small chaise, head buried in his hands. He doesn’t seem hurt so Eggsy focuses on his cleaning.

He’s washing out the basin and hanging up the cleaning supplies when Merlin pokes his head into the washroom. “Eggsy, if I could have a word?”

“Course.” Eggsy washes his hands and follows Merlin to his tiny office. Harry is already seated in a chair and Eggsy takes the chair next to him. He’s reminded of their first meeting in this very office. How different things are now.

“I’m sure ye would like an explanation,” Merlin begins.

“That’s a fucking understatement,” Eggsy snaps.

“Eggsy, please…allow Merlin to talk,” Harry quietly pleads. He’s clutching the armrests of his chair. Eggsy huffs out a sigh and crosses his arms over his chest.

“Yeah, okay.”

“What ye have been told about Kingsman Tailors is all true. But it’s not the entire truth.” Eggsy blinks at him. “This is indeed one of the finest tailors in London, providing bespoke suits and accessories for those who can afford them. It is also the cover for an international intelligence agency operating under the highest amounts of discretion.”

Eggsy laughs. “You taking the piss?” He glances at Harry. “This some sort of practical joke, Harry? You hire that bloke Tristan to roll around on the floor covered in fake blood?”

“I did not,” Harry says coldly.

“Tristan is recovering in Medical, thanks to your quick thinking,” Merlin tells him. “Thankfully the blade missed his vital organs and just drew a lot of blood.”

“Was a medic in the Marines,” Eggsy says before the thinks, then shakes his head. “Nah. Ain’t no way. You and Harry and Andrew are spies or sommat?”

“Nae,” Merlin says. “Andrew is simply an employee of the shop. I do run the computer side of things for the shop, but my real job is with Kingsman. I run the missions and develop some of their technology. I also oversee a large staff of inventors in R and D.”

“And you.” Eggsy turns to Harry. “What about you? What’s your story?”

“My story is exactly as it was told to you.” Harry turns toward Eggsy. His face is a mask of sadness and Eggsy’s heart aches. “My family has owned Kingsman Tailors for generations, and I run the shop. I have not lied to you, Eggsy.”

“So how does the spy part fit in, then?”

“After World War I there were many rich gentlemen who had a great deal of money but no sons to leave it to. They decided to come together and fund a group of men who would work to save the world but answer to no government. They approached my great-grandfather about using the shop as a cover, since Kingsman has been making suits for the elite for years. He said yes and here we are.”

“So where is this spy agency?” Eggsy asks.

“Out in the country. Below the shop is a station…we run a bullet train back and forth. The lift is in one of the fitting rooms.”

“A train station. Below the shop?” Eggsy runs a hand over his face. “And just how often does THIS happen, an injured man falling all over Harry?”

“It is quite rare,” Merlin tells him. “Agents normally travel to headquarters with outside transportation after a mission or when injured. Tristan was working here in London and came here due to the severity of his situation.”

“Who knows about this?” Eggsy demands. “Like who knows this shop is a cover for fucking spies?”

“The people who work for Kingsman. The support staff, the agents. Andrew. And now you.” Merlin gives Eggsy a dark look.

Eggsy cracks his knuckles as he tries to wrap his mind around what he’s hearing. “How dangerous is it?”

“How dangerous is what?” Harry asks.

“You being in this shop. How dangerous is it? You said it’s rare for agents to come through here, and that no one else knows about it, but you’re fighting bad guys, right? Like Blofeld and Goldfinger and all that. They got ways of finding shit out, I bet. How dangerous is it for Harry, a blind fucking omega, to be in this shop?” Eggsy almost shouts.

Merlin blinks at him. “Well, of all the things Harry and I discussed, this is NOT one of the ways we expected ye to react.”

“You talked about this?” Eggsy stares at Harry in disbelief.

“Of course we did. We spoke of the right time…the right time to tell you the truth. I couldn’t tell you immediately, of course, as I did not know where our relationship was going. But once Merlin realized I was quite taken with you and saw us having a future together, he brought it up.”

“In answer to your question, lad, there is always a possibility of danger. Someone could indeed find out about the shop and its use to Kingsman, and they could do something about it. I can happily reassure you, however, that the real life villains are nothing like the men in a James Bond movie.” Merlin actually rolls his eyes.

“Harry…I just…I don’t get it.” Eggsy looks at him helplessly.

“I’m sorry if you feel betrayed, dear boy…I didn’t have a choice.” Harry slowly moves to take Eggsy’s hand.

“It ain’t even that. I get it. This is a spy agency…can’t be telling every bloke you kiss about it. But you’re okay with it. You’re okay with the fact that some arsehole with poison gas or a fuckton of bullets could come in here and end you!”

“Eggsy, you’re being a bit ridiculous,” Harry says with a condescending smile. “Merlin and his staff work night and day to make sure that doesn’t happen. There are cameras and panic buttons and…”

“A camera ain’t gonna do shit if some psychopath comes in here and puts a gun to your fucking head, Harry!” Eggsy shouts, jumping up from his chair.

“Eggsy, please calm down.”

“No, I ain’t calming down.” Eggsy wants to pull out his hair. How can Harry be so relaxed, so blasé about it all? He could literally be gunned down in his own fucking shop. “Sorry if I’m a little upset about the idea of my omega getting wiped off the face of the earth by some maniac!”

“Well, Harry, I see ye have found an alpha who shares your dramatic tendencies,” Merlin says calmly. “Lad, let me explain things to ye. If ye would kindly sit.”

“I’d rather stand, thanks.”

“Sit…down…” Merlin says in a tone that allows no argument. Eggsy sits. “Ye know about Kingsman. Ye would have eventually known about it anyway, because I am fairly certain Harry worships the ground ye walk on.”

“Really, Hamish,” Harry mutters, turning pink.

“This is nae how any of us wanted things to go, but here we are. Ye have two options, and only two. Either ye accept this and continue your relationship with Harry…whether ye continue to work here is up to you…or ye don’t.”

“And if I don’t…it’s over just like that.”

“Aye, because if ye don’t, we will send an amnesia dart into your neck and ye will have no memory of Kingsman. No memory of me. No memory of Harry.”

Eggsy’s blood runs cold. He slowly turns his head to look at his beautiful omega. “No memory of Harry?” He whispers.

“Aye. We cannot allow ye to be walking around London with this knowledge and no connection to the agency. If ye stay, we will have ye sign all sorts of documents, non-disclosure agreements and the like. Andrew has signed them, and Harry as well. But if ye cannot handle it…we will just rewind your life a bit. Plant memories in your head about Dean Baker and his disappearance. We would have to dart your mother as well. Daisy is so young that her memories of Harry and Sebastian would be skewed anyway.”

“Sebastian…does he know?” Eggsy has no clue why he cares.

“He does not,” Harry tells him. “He thinks Kingsman is simply a tailor shop.”

“I…I need time to think about this,” Eggsy finally says. Harry draws back as if he was slapped. “Not because I don’t care about you, Harry, please believe me.” He takes Harry’s hands and kisses them. “But it’s just…I dunno if I can go on knowing your life is in danger every single day.”

“It really isn’t,” Harry insists.

“Please, Harry. Is…is that okay, if I take some time to think about it?” Eggsy asks Merlin.

“You have forty-eight hours,” Merlin tells him. “No one will contact you, and you and your family will not be touched.”

Eggsy nods. “Thanks, Merlin.” He stands, leans down, and gives Harry a tender kiss. “My omega,” he whispers, and runs out of the office.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry sits immobile in Merlin’s office. He can’t move. It’s as if his entire body is as stunned as his heart. “Harry,” Merlin says quietly. “I’m so sorry.”

“Not your fault, Hamish,” Harry says immediately. “It was bound to happen sooner or later…this conversation was going to happen no matter what.”

“But not like this,” Merlin says.

“No,” Harry says faintly. “I should have known it was too good to be true, a smart and handsome young alpha wanting someone like me.”

“Harry.”

“It’s true.”

“This has nothing to do with Eggsy’s feelings for you and you know it. It’s a lot for anyone to take in…and he’s such a young man.”

“Yes. A young man. He has his entire life ahead of him, and if he doesn’t wish to fall into the Kingsman world, well, I cannot say I blame him. We’ve erased that nightmare of a stepfather from his life already, and if we change his memories a bit, well…I can only imagine that he’ll find someone lovely and settle down with them.”

“Harry.” Merlin’s voice is tight, full of an emotion Harry’s never heard before. “I am so very sorry. You deserve everything wonderful, and yet again life has dealt you a horrible blow.” Harry is surprised when Merlin’s hand reaches across the desk to clasp his own. “If it’s any consolation, I do believe I already know the lad’s decision. If you could have seen his face when he realized even the memory of you could be taken from him…he was destroyed. He loves you very much.”

“Well, that remains to be seen.” Harry stands. “I do believe I’ll go home for the day, since the shop is closed. Please give Tristan my regards, and tell him to come to me if there’s anything I can do for him.”

“I will.” Merlin picks up the phone and calls Philip. “The car will be here directly, Harry.”

“Thank you. I’ll just gather my things.”

Eggsy stumbles out of the shop and wanders blindly down the pavement. He doesn’t remember leaving Saville Row, doesn’t even remember getting on the Tube. It’s only when he’s digging for his keys at his own front door that he realizes he’s home. Thankfully his mother is at work and Daisy’s at her nursery school, so he’s able to strip down to his pants, crawl into bed, and actually pull the covers over his head.

The thoughts are so tangled that he just randomly grasps at a thread and tries to unwind it. Kingsman is a spy organization. SPIES. Like James Bond and Jason Bourne. They have gadgets and an R&D department and a wizard and a fucking bullet train. They have a headquarters somewhere. And instead of walking around in bulletproof vests and steel-toe boots, they’re wearing bespoke suits and operating out of Saville Row. Bulletproof. That bloke Tristan mentioned bulletproof fabric. Eggsy’s been handling bulletproof fabric as part of his JOB? Fuck.

He has absolutely no problem believing Merlin is a secret badass. He has that resting bitch face as well as that voice. Seriously, for an omega Merlin has a fuckton of Big Dick Energy. And there’s something about the man that just makes you trust him. What Eggsy trusts about him more than anything is the way he’s apparently looked after Harry since the day they met. They’ve been mates for decades, and Merlin considers it his personal duty to make sure Harry is safe. Which should reassure Eggsy.

But it doesn’t. Merlin isn’t there at the shop every day, standing in front of Harry with some sort of shield. He’s tucked away in his office and Harry is right there, alone, in the shop. Anyone could come in and hurt him. Yes, his suits are probably bulletproof (Eggsy’s still stuck on that, he can’t help it) but obviously that didn’t help Tristan. Eggsy imagines Harry lying on the floor of the shop bleeding out. He imagines himself grabbing shirts and shoving them at the wound. He imagines watching the life drain from Harry’s beautiful eyes.

“Fuck.” He pulls the pillow over his head as well.

“Babe?”

Eggsy slowly emerges from his bed cocoon at the sound of his mother’s voice. “Mum?” He glances at the clock. He’s been hiding away for over four hours.

“Are you sick?”

“No.” Eggsy slowly crawls out of his blankets and rubs at his eyes. “Just…shop closed early today. A bit of a maintenance issue.” Fuck. He’s already lying to his mum and he’s not even part of their bloody agency.

“Okay. Well, after you’re changed and all, could you help me with Daisy so I can fix dinner?”

“Sure, Mum, no problem.” Eggsy looks down at his wrinkled dress shirt and sighs.

Once he’s more comfortably dressed in jeans and a vest he hurries out into the living room. “Eggsy!” Daisy announces. “I know ABCs!”

“I know you do, Flower,” Eggsy tells her. “You’re my smart girl.”

“I know ABCs and I get a star!”

“That’s my girl.” Eggsy picks her up and kisses her. “How about you and me fold the wash so Mum can cook, yeah?”

“I a big helper, I get two stars,” Daisy informs him solemnly.

“You’re the best,” Eggsy assures her. He takes her hand and leads her into his bedroom, swiping the laundry basket along the way.

He manages to occupy himself by looking after his little sister, finding a bit of peace in her tight hugs and sloppy kisses. No matter what Eggsy does in the outside world, here is one person who feels he can do no wrong. He eats dinner with his mother and Daisy, and then helps Daisy clean up and toddle off to watch some telly. He helps his mother with the dishes, making small talk as he washes and she dries. 

“I’ll just go look after Daisy, get her ready for bed. Why don’t you go take a bath, Mum? Relax a little.”

“I will, after we have a little talk.” Michelle takes him by the hand and leads him to the table. “You’ve not been right all evening. Your eyes…they’re sad.”

“Oh. That.” Eggsy toys with a placemat.

“Something happen with Harry?”

“Harry?” Eggsy’s head whips up. She raises an eyebrow. “Nothing, you know, horrible. I just…we’re at a bit of a crossroad in our relationship and either decision is rough.”

“Relationships are difficult, especially when you’re in love.” She pats his hand.

“In love? I ain’t…” Eggsy can’t bring himself to say the words. “Yeah, I’m in love. I love him. I love him so much, Mum. But what if I ain’t enough…if someday something happens to him and I can’t stop it?”

Michelle laughs. “Oh, babe, you can’t go through life worrying like that. Harry’s a capable man who can take care of himself. He’s a tailor, not a soldier.”

Eggsy thinks about that for a moment. “You had to send my dad off to be a soldier. Didn’t that scare you?”

“Only every day,” his mother replies. “It wasn’t on my mind every minute or anything, but I thought about it. I wondered what he was doing, if he was in danger. Some days were worse than others, like when you were sick or acting up. I’d go into my room and wish I could pull my hair out. I’d curse him to hell and back for leaving me to serve his country. Every time he came back on leave was like Christmas…and then one day he didn’t come back. A man in a uniform came instead.”

“Mum.” Eggsy takes her hand and squeezes it. “You loved him, yeah?”

“Yes, I did. He was the sexiest, funniest, sweetest alpha I’d ever met. And when he turned those big blue eyes on me and he smiled. I was done.”

“Mum,” Eggsy mutters, blushing a bit. “Was it worth it? Loving him so much and only having him for a short time?”

“I absolutely wouldn’t trade any of it. It’s rare to find the love of your life, Eggsy…you gladly sacrifice everything to experience something like that.”

Harry’s in his pajamas and slippers sipping tea in the kitchen when his doorbell rings, followed by the sound of a key in the lock. He pushes the time button on his mobile. “Nine-fourteen,” the tinny voice announces.

“Who in the world…” Harry mutters as he tightens the belt on his dressing gown and makes his way to the front door. He’d had a horrible night, sleeping perhaps forty minutes total. He’d tossed and turned for most of the night until finally getting up and going downstairs. He then tried to read one of his Braille books but ended up sitting still with his hands motionless on the pages. All he could think about was Eggsy and what he might be doing. Was he all right? He’d sounded so upset when he left the shop. Perhaps he went out wandering and got injured. Or what if he spent time with his old friends, who convinced him that the best life for him was one that didn’t include Harry? He’s never met Jamal or Ryan or Brandon…what if they talked Eggsy into the life of a young, free, and happy alpha?

“Good morning, Harry,” Sebastian says, letting himself in and closing the door.

“You used your key,” Harry says dumbly.

“Well, desperate times require desperate measures,” Sebastian says, and Harry can hear his grin. 

“Hamish sent you.”

“He did.”

“But why?” Harry persists.

He hears Sebastian hang up his jacket. “Well, ye know I’d be calling you a little later on to see if ye needed anything. He told me he expected ye to tell me no…and that ye still needed me to come over.”

“I didn’t NEED you to come over,” Harry retorts. “I’m fine, the laundry was done a few days ago, and I have enough food in the refrigerator.”

“Harry.” A hand rests on his shoulder. “I think Uncle Hamish just dinnae wish for ye to be alone today. He wouldn’t give me a reason, and I won’t pry…although I’m guessing it has something to do with Eggsy, who would already be here instead of me.”

“I…well…” Harry tries to hold it together but the caring voice along with the sleepless night take their toll. “I am very thankful that you stopped by,” he manages.

“Harry.” Sebastian pauses before drawing Harry into an embrace. He holds him close, not saying anything but allowing Harry to rest some of his weight against him. Harry doesn’t cry, exactly, but he allows himself a few moments of just letting go. “Now…why don’t I draw ye a bath and ye can soak a bit? I’ll tidy up here and there, and then we’ll see where things go.”

“Sebastian, it’s not necessary.”

“Probably not, and yet here we are doing it anyway.” He gives Harry a gentle shove toward the stairs. “Up ye go.”

“Fine. But only because you’re here.”

“Of course.”

Harry hasn’t felt this much like a six-year-old since he was, well, six. Sebastian shuffles him into the en suite, getting the water temperature correct and adding bubbles (“Since when do I have bubble bath?” “Since Uncle Sebastian came over to play with ye.”) before closing the door and leaving Harry to his thoughts. Harry isn’t particularly interested in conversing with his thoughts, but at least he has hot water, a fresh cup of tea, and sweet smelling bubbles in there with him. He soaks until the water gets cold before getting out to brush his teeth. He just manages to get his dressing gown on before Sebastian’s knocking on the door and asking if he needs anything. Sebastian hands him clothes through the door and then leads him back downstairs. He gets Harry settled in on the sofa in the living room, chattering on all the time about his work, about a beta friend of a friend he’s been considering asking out, even about a musical he saw at the theater the week before.

“Sebastian, you don’t have to do this,” Harry says finally. “I’m just having a down day. Just do what you always do and then go on your way. I’m sure you have better things to do than this.”

“Harry, I care about ye. This is more than a down day. My uncle was actually worried. I rarely see him get worried.”

“If you want something to do, how about you go make a grocery list?”

“Already done,” Sebastian tells him. “I know! Why don’t I read to ye?”

“R-read to me?” Harry stammers. “I don’t know, Seb.” 

“C’mon, Harry. It will distract ye, right?” He hears Sebastian go to the bookcase. “Do ye care which one?”

“No,” Harry says faintly.

“All right then. This one has a bookmark…I’ll just start from the top of the page.” Harry closes his eyes. Perhaps Sebastian is right…perhaps this will help to distract him. Sebastian clears his throat and begins. “If you WILL thank me,” he replied, “let it be for yourself alone. That the wish of giving happiness to you might add force to the other inducements which led me on, I shall not attempt to deny. But your FAMILY owes me nothing. Much as I respect them, I believe I thought only of you.” Elizabeth was too much embarrassed to say a word. After a short pause, her companion added, “You are too generous to trifle with me. If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. MY affections and wishes are unchanged; but one word from you will silence me on this subject forever.” Elizabeth was too much…”

“Stop.” Harry’s eyes fly open and he holds up a hand. “Please, Sebastian, thank you. I appreciate the sentiment, but I believe I would much rather just be alone. If your uncle questions you, please tell him it was I that asked YOU to leave.”

“Harry, I’m sorry. Was it the book? I can read something else.”

“No, Sebastian, it wasn’t the book. You are a good man and I appreciate your concern.” Harry rises and hears the book thudding back onto the shelf. 

“If you’re sure…”

“I am, my boy. Thank you.” Harry walks Sebastian to the door and gets another hug.

“It will be all right, Harry, I’m sure of it. You and Eggsy…you’re made for each other,” Sebastian promises as a boom of thunder rumbles in the distance.

“Thank you,” Harry says. He closes the door behind Sebastian and sighs. “I certainly hope so.”

Harry spends the rest of his day moping about the house. Eggsy is the only thing on his mind, and he even considers calling Merlin at one point, just to check in. He quickly realizes that is ridiculous. Harry knows quite well that if Merlin knew anything he’d call…and Harry’s half-afraid to hear anything anyway, if it means that Eggsy is out of his life forever.

He nibbles at lunch and nibbles even less at dinner, finally settling into the living room with a book on his lap that he doesn’t read, and a glass of whisky by his side that he occasionally sips. He wants to swallow the entire decanter but knows that isn’t wise. The last thing he needs is to fall and hurt himself because he’s drunk off his arse. He finally allows his head to fall back on the chair, closing his eyes and simply listening to the rain pelt against the windows. Harry usually enjoys a good rainstorm; he loves how it sounds and how it makes everything smell wet and new. Right now, however, he can only think about the one person in the world he’d like to share those feelings with.

The doorbell rings and jolts Harry from his reverie, sending the book to the floor with a thud. He picks it up, places it on the chair, and makes his way to the front door. He presses the button, wondering how long it might take to tell whoever’s on the other side to go away.

“Eggsy Unwin,” the voice announces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian reads from _Pride and Prejudice_.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They speak of love, and then make love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I've had this chapter in my head for like weeks, and it was SO much better there. I apologize. I also apologize for the length.
> 
> Also many thanks to Lyssa13 for listening to me WHINE about it the whole time.

Harry places a hand on the door and simply stand for a moment, grateful for its flat smooth surface. His entire body wishes to crumble but instead he focuses on the cool door under his palm. Then he straightens his cardigan, takes a deep breath, and opens the door.

“Eggsy,” he says, gasping as a push of wind douses his face with moisture.

“Hey, Harry…sorry to just drop in like this.” A clap of thunder makes them both jump.

“No need to apologize…you are always welcome here. Get inside, it’s pouring!” Harry motions him in.

“Yeah, got a little wet,” Eggsy admits.

“Well, come into the living room. I’ll make tea and…”

“You don’t want me in your living room right now, Harry. I’m a bit…soaked.” Eggsy sighs. “Sorry. Ain’t exactly how I pictured starting off this conversation.”

Harry orders himself to keep calm and (hopefully) not show any of his emotions on his face. “You need to get dry. Why don’t you simply…undress here. I will take your wet clothing to the dryer. Go up to the bedroom, dry off and find something to wear that comes close to fitting you.”

“Thanks, Harry,” Eggsy whispers. Harry steps back, listening as wet fabric is peeled away and plopped onto the floor. He would give anything to see his alpha pulling away his soaking wet clothing. “Here,” Eggsy says finally, holding out a pile of clothes.

“Off you go,” Harry says, thankful for this small chore that can keep him busy until Eggsy comes back downstairs. He could discern nothing in Eggsy’s voice except a sincere apology for stopping by unannounced. He gets the clothes into the dryer, makes tea, and is slowly carrying it to the living room when he hears footsteps on the stairs.

“Here, Harry, lemme get that.” Eggsy carefully takes the tray and places it on the table.

“Allow me,” Harry says. If this is the last time he ever sees Eggsy, he wants to be able to serve him like a true omega. They sit on the sofa and Harry prepares Eggsy’s tea just the way he likes it.

“Thanks,” Eggsy says when Harry hands him the cup. Harry hears him sip a bit and put the cup down. “So, I’ve been doing a lot of thinking, of course. Spent all day walking around the city.”

“You haven’t been walking in this rain?” Harry asks, horrified.

“I’ll dry. You don’t get sick from being wet, Harry…that’s an old wives tale,” Eggsy says with a bit of a chuckle. He then grows serious again. “Been thinking. Been thinking a lot, actually. Went home yesterday, crawled into bed, and didn’t come out until Mum got home. Just like a little kid. Feel like a little kid around you all the time, actually.”

“Eggsy, I never meant to…”

“Harry, please, just be quiet til I’m done, yeah? Been planning this speech for hours, and now it’s all gone out the window. Can’t remember one word of it, so I’m sorta flying by the seat of my pants.”

“All right,” Harry whispers.

“Realized it’s about time I man up and act like an adult. This is the most important decision I’ve ever had to make.” Eggsy sips at his tea again. “So I’m walking around today, sat for a while in the park, even put in a few job applications.”

“Job applications?” Harry blurts out. He covers his mouth with his hand. “My apologies. Do go on.”

“Yeah, cuz if I ain’t gonna be working at Kingsman no more, I need a job. Was thinking how good a past job at Kingsman would look on a job application. Then I realized I couldn’t use it, because when I got this new job, my old job at Kingsman wouldn’t exist.”

“Hamish would help you.” Harry can’t keep quiet, not about this. “He would pull strings and add names, whatever it took to get you the job you wanted.”

“What are you talking about, Harry?”

“We wouldn’t leave you alone and floundering about…at least I wouldn’t. I would make sure he cleared the way for you as much as possible. Just…just so you know,” he finishes quietly. 

“Oh,” Eggsy says. “Well, that’s good to know. But then I got to thinking about how I didn’t care WHAT job I got, because my life wouldn’t be the same without you in it. Know I’d have no memory of you, but…but I think my heart would know, yeah? My heart would know something was missing. I know deep down that I’d grow old and die as a single alpha, because I wouldn’t want anyone that wasn’t you…I’d be looking and looking for someone and not realizing why I wasn’t ever finding that person.”

“Oh, Eggsy,” Harry whispers, his eyes filling with tears. He gets out his handkerchief.

“And then I thought about you. I can’t speak for you, Harry, but I know how you look when we’re together. You look happy. You look complete. And that’s cuz of me. And you’d be alone again, a middle-aged omega without his alpha. Because I’m your alpha, Harry, I know I am. And you wouldn’t have me. Thankfully if we passed on the street, you’d never know. But you’d go back to life the way it was, you’d hide away in here. Maybe even stop going to work…we’re not bonded yet but we’re connected. Read about omegas who lost their alphas…it ain’t pretty. And I can’t do that to you.”

“May I say something before you go on?” Harry says. He’s surprised he can speak coherently, since his brain, heart, and every other part of his body are throbbing with emotion. “I wish to apologize. I never meant to betray you. I eventually wanted to tell you, of course, but finding the right time was proving quite difficult. I think you understand that we cannot go telling just anyone, but I wanted to tell YOU. I hated having a secret from you, even though it really wasn’t my secret in the first place.”

“I understand, Harry. It’s okay. I’m not angry about that at all.” Eggsy takes a deep breath. “Here’s the thing, Harry. I’m in love with you.” Harry sucks in a breath. “I’m in love with you. You’re everything to me, and if I gotta sacrifice a bit to have you as my omega, then I will. You’ve made it this far, and Merlin seems to be a real capable bloke, so I gotta trust the two of you when you tell me you’re safe. Plus I’ll be there every day keeping an eye on you, and you can bet your arse I’ll be talking with Merlin about security for you. Got a fucking huge list of ideas about security for you.”

“Wait, so…” Harry’s brain is officially offline now. “You said…you said love me. You’re in love with me?”

“Of course I am, Harry,” Eggsy says, as if it’s blatantly obvious. “You don’t gotta say it back, I mean, we have so much going on and…”

“I’ve been in love with you for weeks now, my dearest Eggsy…I was petrified at the thought of losing you. I’ve been wandering around this house like an idiot, capable of nothing but worry. I was so afraid you’d think about it, look at your friends, see that they weren’t tied down to fumbling old omegas, and you’d realize how much easier your life would be. I…you mean a great deal to me,” Harry finishes.

“My life ain’t nothing without you in it, Harry,” Eggsy says. He slides closer and cups Harry’s face in his palm. “You make me feel like the alpha I’ve always wanted to be.”

Harry presses his lips against Eggsy’s hand and then Eggsy’s wrapped around him, pulling him close. Their lips meet and somehow they manage to continue kissing as Eggsy worms his way onto Harry’s lap. “I love you. I love you, Eggsy, so much,” Harry pants, kissing any part of Eggsy’s face he can find.

“I love you, too, Harry. You don’t even know how much I love you.” Eggsy runs his hands through Harry’s hair. “So sorry I ran out on you yesterday, I was just…”

“Don’t apologize. It was completely understandable,” Harry murmurs into Eggsy’s neck. He holds him tight, never wanting to let him go. His hands slide over Eggsy’s bare legs and he freezes. “Eggsy…what are you wearing?”

“Your dressing gown,” Eggsy says in a tiny voice. “Wanted to be close to you, just in case you decided you were done with me.”

“I shall never be done with you.” Harry kisses him again and fiercely hugs him.

“Harry.” Eggsy’s voice is muffled by Harry’s shoulder as they embrace. When he finally pulls back he runs a finger along Harry’s cheek. “I…I was wondering…Harry, I would really like to take you upstairs.”

“Oh.” Harry feels his face burn red. “I…I would like that very much, except…” He lowers his head. “I have no protection. And while I trust you with my entire life, my Eggsy, I will not take a chance of inadvertently hurting you in some way. It’s not that I’m worried about pregnancy, not at my age, I just…”

“Harry, it’s okay.” Eggsy tilts his face up. “Been carrying a condom in my wallet since our first date, just in case,” he confides, and Harry can imagine the shy grin on his face. “I agree…better to be safe. Someday, when we’re officially bonded, we can get tested again and do away with condoms for good.”

Harry’s mouth falls open. “Bonded? You wish to…”

“You think I don’t want everyone in the world to know you belong to me? C’mon, Harry, don’t be crazy.” Eggsy slides off Harry’s lap and takes his hand. “So…that’s a yes, then?”

Harry slowly stands. “Yes,” he whispers. He allows Eggsy to lead him upstairs and into the master bedroom. “I must warn you…it is has been quite some time since I’ve been intimate with an alpha. Over a decade, I think.”

“It’s like falling off a bike, right?” Eggsy says, and Harry can hear the grin in his voice. “Besides, this is my first time with someone I love. So it’s all good.”

“Oh, Eggsy,” Harry whispers. They kiss again, and he feels Eggsy peel away his cardigan.

“Can I?” Eggsy murmurs, kissing under his chin. “Can I undress you?”

“Yes, please,” Harry says. Eggsy walks him to the bed and sits him down, kneeling before him to untie his shoes. “No, I…” Harry says automatically, then slaps his mouth shut.

“Feels wrong, an alpha kneeling before you?”

“Yes. It’s so old fashioned, I know, but it’s how I was raised.”

“It’s cute.” Eggsy tickles Harry’s foot after he removes the first shoe and sock.

“Hardly,” Harry snorts.

“I find many things about you cute, Harry.” Now the other foot is tickled. “Deal with it.” Eggsy stands back up, brings Harry with him, and starts on the buttons of Harry’s shirt.

“Remember, I’m not a sexy young twentysomething,” Harry tries to joke.

“Oh, good, neither am I,” Eggsy says. Harry snorts again. “Oh, Harry,” he whispers as the shirt is undone. He spreads the fabric and slowly runs his hands over Harry’s chest. “You’re gorgeous.”

“I beg to differ,” Harry murmurs. “Of the two of us, mine is the body I’ve seen. I’m quite certain it doesn’t look the same way it did the last time I saw it.”

“Well, I can’t possibly know about that, unless Hamish has some naked pictures of you I’m not aware of,” Eggsy says. His hand gently trails from Harry’s collar bone to his sternum to his stomach. “But I think you’re beautiful.”

Harry’s hands shake as he holds them up for Eggsy to undo the cuff buttons. The shirt whispers away and falls to the floor somewhere. Eggsy’s hands slowly trail across his skin. The smooth fingers trace his throat, his shoulders, his nipples. Harry feels as if there is a direct line from Eggsy’s fingertips to his own cock, because it’s hard and angry in his trousers. “Your hands feel so good,” Harry says. It’s a ridiculous sentence that doesn’t convey even half of what he’s feeling.

Eggsy presses a kiss to the divot of Harry’s throat. “You’re sure about this, Harry…I’m not pressuring you?” His hands rest at Harry’s belt.

“I don’t feel pressured in the slightest. I want this.” He gently kisses Eggsy. “I want you.” 

Eggsy undoes Harry’s belt and tosses it aside. Harry winces at the loud clunk of the buckle hitting the floor. “Sorry.” He opens the button and zip and carefully maneuvers Harry’s legs out of the trousers. He presses a kiss to each of Harry’s knees, of all things, then hooks his fingers in the elastic of Harry’s pants. Harry forces himself not to cover his genitals as the pants are pulled down and he steps free. “Harry,” Eggsy whispers. His hands slowly slide up Eggsy’s thighs.

“I know it’s not…I’m not very…I’m an omega,” Harry stammers. 

“Christ, Harry, that doesn’t matter. You’re perfect.” Eggsy’s hand ghosts over Harry’s cock as he stands up. He takes Harry’s hands and places them on the knot in the dressing gown belt. “Your turn.”

Harry digs his fingers in and undoes the knot. He hears the gown fall open and he pushes it from Eggsy’s body, letting the gown puddle on the floor. “I would…I would like to look at you. All of you.”

“Course, Harry,” Eggsy says in a husky voice. He crawls onto the bed and brings Harry down with him. “Where do you want me?”

“On your back.” Harry waits for Eggsy to settle in before sitting across his thighs. “Is this all right? Am I too heavy?”

“Never,” Eggsy promises.

Harry leans forward. He ignores Eggsy’s face; he’s touched that many times already. Instead he starts by curving his hands around the strong throat. He then spreads each hand over a collarbone to a shoulder. Eggsy’s broad and solid, Harry knows that. But having the bare skin under his fingers, it’s like he’s touching him for the first time. He brings each hand up and down an arm before moving to the defined pectoral muscles. “You are stunning,” Harry murmurs.

“When I’m not busy working or reading to this old gent I try to work out,” Eggsy says. 

Harry pinches his nipples. “Old gent?”

“Fit old gent?” Eggsy gasps as Harry’s fingertips swirl over the hardening nubs.

“Forgiven.” Harry continues down, paying close attention to each muscle of the flat abdomen. His hands knead at Eggsy’s hips, earning a moan from the man below him.

“Jesus, Harry, ain’t never felt like this. No one’s ever touched me like this.”

“Like what, Eggsy?” Harry wiggles back a bit so he can measure the thick thighs with his fingers. “My God, Hamish wasn’t joking,” he mutters.

“Like I’m made of glass, and what the fuck did Merlin say about my legs?” Eggsy demands.

Harry smiles. “First of all, you shouldn’t be touched like you’re made of glass. You should be touched as if you were made of the finest crystal, meant to be looked at and adored. I unfortunately cannot look at you that way with my eyes, so I have to use my hands instead.”

“Harry.” Eggsy’s voice is muffled; apparently he’s turned his head to bury it in the pillow.

“And secondly, after we met the first time I asked Merlin to tell me what you looked like. He was quite complimentary when it came to your thighs.” Harry slides his hands up and down over the body part in question. “And I can see why.”

“Did gymnastics, remember, and I do parkour now and then.”

“I am quite grateful.” Harry slides his hands inward until he feels the brush of pubic hair against the back of his hands. “May I?”

“Harry.” Eggsy grabs Harry’s hands in both of his and gently traces the inside of Harry’s wrists with his thumbs. “You never need to ask to touch me, okay? I’m yours. Besides, you’ve touched it before.”

“As I am yours.” Harry leans forward and presses a gentle kiss just above Eggsy’s navel. “And this is a bit different.” Only then does he allow his hands to thread through the neatly trimmed hair to Eggsy’s cock. “Oh,” he whispers. Eggsy’s cock is hard and hot, head dripping with precome. He grasps the thickness in one hand and strokes as the other hand moves down to fondle the tight balls. “You’re hard for me.”

“On a fairly regular basis, mate,” Eggsy says with a laugh. “Alpha in my twenties with a fit as fuck omega.”

“Ridiculous boy.” Harry scoots down a bit so he can lean on his elbows between Eggsy’s legs.

“Oh, Harry…”

“What?”

“It’s just…looking at you down there…it’s seriously one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen.”

“Good.” Harry kisses the inside of each of Eggsy’s thighs before licking a stripe up his cock.

“Okay, changing that opinion now!” Eggsy shouts, fisting a hand in Harry’s hair. “God, Harry…”

Harry closes his eyes and focuses on the feelings…the way the weight of Eggsy’s cock sits on his tongue, the way it fills his mouth. The smooth satin of the skin, the tart drops that splash onto his tongue. The solid thickness that slides up and down through his palm. He also focuses on the sounds Eggsy’s making, the sounds that let him know just what Eggsy likes since he cannot see his face. Eggsy is not quiet. He moans, he whines, he pulls at Harry’s hair while petting it at the same time. Finally Harry forces himself to pull away. He’d love to finish Eggsy like this, but that can be done another time. He slowly crawls up Eggsy’s body, kissing a trail up his chest. “Was that all right?” Sometimes he hates that he can’t see Eggsy’s expression. 

“No,” Eggsy says. “It was INCREDIBLE.” Eggsy pulls Harry up to kiss him, rolling their bodies so Harry’s on the bottom. “My turn, yeah?”

Eggsy’s surprised he can even move after the onslaught of Harry’s mouth and hands. It’s as if no one’s ever laid a hand on him before. He’s never felt this way, so worshipped and adored. He knows it’s different for Harry, that he was actually learning Eggsy’s body along the way. Eggsy’s going to do everything he can to return the favor.

“Be kind,” Harry says softly. His beautiful eyes look up toward the ceiling but his jaw is clenched and he’s frowning a bit.

“Babe,” Eggsy whispers. “Are you…are you scared? Did someone ever…hurt you?”

“No!” Harry says quickly. “Not like that. I just…I have no clue how I look, but I remember what I thought of old men when I wasn’t much younger than you. I’m sure there’s grey and fat and, Christ, the wrinkles…”

“I don’t care if there is,” Eggsy says honestly. “You are perfect to me, Harry. I will repeat that over and over. I’m with you and it’s like…I know it’s cliché…it’s like I found my other half.”

“I feel the same,” Harry admits.

“Well, then.” Eggsy almost tells Harry to close his eyes and catches himself at the last minute. “Just lay there and let me look at you, okay?” He places his hands at Harry’s shoulders.

“Okay.” Harry relaxes, a soft smile on his face.

Eggsy tries to mimic Harry’s actions, moving his hands slow and steady over Harry’s body. There are some wrinkles, and the hint of a paunch, but otherwise he is long and fit and beautiful. He spends a long time on the gorgeous length of Harry’s legs. “Christ, Harry…knew you had long legs but this is amazing.” Eggsy kisses his way from an ankle to a hip.

“They make certain things difficult, like sitting on your lap.”

“Yeah, but imagine how nice they’ll wrap around my waist,” Eggsy says as he hovers over Harry’s midsection. “I’ve been thinking about this,” he murmurs, leaning down to kiss the head of Harry’s cock.

“Oh,” Harry breathes. 

“Should I stop?” Eggsy says, immediately pulling away. He wants this to be nothing less than perfect for Harry. He wants Harry to know how much he is loved.

“No, it’s just…it’s been so long, I suppose I’d forgotten how it felt. Most alphas don’t…they don’t like to do that. They think it’s beneath them, I suppose.”

“Don’t worry…you have me now, and I’m pretty sure I’ll be doing this quite often.” Eggsy gives another kiss. “And I like doing it very much.” A sweet smell hits Eggsy’s nose and he realizes it’s Harry’s slick.

All the oxygen leaves Harry’s body as Eggsy slowly takes him in his mouth. Harry gasps, one hand petting over Eggsy’s hair as his cock is swallowed into that wet heat. Eggsy pulls off all the way, then goes in again, not stopping until his face is pressed against Harry’s stomach. His tongue swirls on the way back up, flicking over the head, sliding over each vein. “Eggsy…oh, God, Eggsy…” Harry whimpers. He feels as if he’s falling, as if he’s sinking through the bed and down to the center of the earth. His body is weightless, only held steady by the pressure of Eggsy’s hands on his hips. Eggsy holds him all the way in and moans, slowly swallowing. Harry cries out, arching his hips up but unable to go any deeper. He feels slick dripping from his body and almost cringes. He can’t be embarrassed, not about this. He’s never felt so aroused, so needy. 

Eggsy continues to pull every nerve toward the head of his cock before finally pulling away. “You are stunning,” he murmurs. He kisses his way up to Harry’s nose, actually licking the tip. 

“Whaaa?” Harry manages. Eggsy snickers.

“Come back, my omega,” Eggsy coos. “Didn’t even make you come.”

“You’ll kill me when you do.”

“No…love you too much to do that.” They kiss for a long moment before Eggsy slides off the bed. “Gonna get the condom, okay? It’s in my wallet downstairs.”

“Okay,” Harry says. Eggsy leaves the room and Harry remains on his back on the bed, trying to control his breath. This is really happening. It’s GOING to happen. His alpha, HIS ALPHA, is going to make love to him. 

“I’m back,” Eggsy announces unnecessarily. Harry really needs to speak with him about the dangers of running up the stairs. 

“The, uh, lubricant is in the nightstand,” Harry says, blushing furiously. “There’s slick, but I am not sure if it’s enough…you feel quite large.”

“Of course I’ll use the lube if it’s necessary, Harry. Ain’t never gonna hurt you,” Eggsy vows. He kisses the insides of Harry’s knees. “Bend your legs a bit, yeah?” Harry obeys, feeling spread out and vulnerable. “Oh, babe.” A finger swirls over Harry’s balls and down. “Don’t think we’re gonna need much of this lube.” That finger dips into Harry and he hears a sucking sound. “Holy fuck, you taste so good.”

“Eggsy, you don’t have to…”

“HAVE to? Fuck, I WANT to. My God, Harry. You taste better than…well, anyone.” Eggsy kisses down the inside of a thigh.

“Please…don’t,” Harry whispers. Eggsy freezes. “I mean, keep doing that, but don’t go…further. With your mouth. I just…everything is so intense, and I’m quite afraid if you do that things will end for me much sooner than I’d prefer.”

“Oh.” Eggsy rests his cheek against Harry’s thigh for a moment. “I guess I never thought how much more intense everything would be for you…they say the other senses of a blind person are heightened…that true?” Harry nods. “I don’t want to hurt you, even though it’s not hurting, exactly. I don’t want it to be too much. And I want you to last…want you to feel so good, Harry.” He kisses again. “We can save that for another time.”

“Yes. Definitely.” Harry pets Eggsy’s hair. The finger starts to move against him again, this time gently tracing circles, getting closer and closer to Harry’s entrance. “That feels good,” Harry moans.

“Good…only want you to feel good.” 

Harry’s fairly certain he starts speaking in tongues. Eggsy starts working his finger in, murmuring declarations of love against his thighs, his hips, even his cock. He presses kisses to Harry’s stomach, vowing to do everything he can to keep Harry feeling safe and loved. By the time Eggsy pulls away to unroll the condom onto his cock, Harry’s entire body is shivering. It’s as if he has no control, and it’s with shaking hands that he pulls Eggsy close. “I love you, alpha. I love you so much.”

“I love you, Harry.” The first press inside makes Harry wince; it has been years, after all. But Harry soldiers on, wrapping himself around Eggsy and urging him on. “Oh, fuck, Harry, you’re so tight…so fucking perfect,” Eggsy groans into his neck. Harry laces a leg around Eggsy’s waist and presses. Eggsy feels huge and hard and terrifying and wonderful. Harry’s senses work overtime as his mind tries to focus on the thrust of Eggsy’s cock, the smell of his slightly sweaty skin, the heat of his body against Harry’s. Harry’s hands slide down Eggsy’s back, and when they reach Eggsy’s arse Harry actually groans out loud. 

“You are gorgeous,” he growls, biting into Eggsy’s shoulder. Eggsy’s bum is tight and round and perfect, barely giving at all when Harry digs his fingers in.

Eggsy doesn’t respond, continuing to work himself into Harry at a slow, steady pace. Finally he stops, panting a bit as he rests his forehead against Harry’s. “I’m in…I’m all the way in oh fuck Harry…does it feel good? Are you all right?”

“I’m fine, darling, please don’t stop.” Harry kisses him and digs a heel in.

Eggsy takes the hint and starts moving a bit faster. He buries his face in the crook of Harry’s neck, reaching under Harry to hook his fingers into the back of his shoulders. His breath is warm and steamy on Harry’s skin and he absolutely loves it. He loves hearing every hitch and catch of Eggsy’s breath, knowing by the tightness of his body or the way he sighs that he’s moved in just the right way. Eggsy does a bit of a wiggle, thrusts a little harder, and suddenly explosions are sparking in Harry’s brain. “Oh…there, Eggsy…don’t stop…”

“Yeah? Feel good, my omega?” Eggsy whispers. “Like this?”

“Please,” Harry begs. 

“I have you…not gonna stop,” Eggsy promises. Harry starts to shudder as the hurricane of feeling starts in what feels like his stomach but is actually all over his body. Eggsy kneels up a bit and Harry whines. “Hush, Harry…just gonna touch you…wanna see you.”

Eggsy’s hand strokes in a clumsy countermeasure to the snap of his hips. Harry lets out a very undignified yell but cannot stop himself. The mix of Eggsy’s hand and his cock light the fuse and suddenly Harry is coming, prick pulsing in Eggsy’s hand. “Alpha,” Harry cries out, feeling as if every nerve ending in his body is connected to Eggsy via his spurting cock.

“That’s it…that’s my omega…fuck yeah, Harry…” Eggsy wrings every last drop from Harry before grabbing at his hips. “I’m coming, Harry…oh fuck, you perfect…” His fingers dig into Harry’s waist as he comes with a string of curses.

Harry feels goosebumps pop up over his body and realizes his teeth are actually chattering. This seems odd with the way he’s sweating, but then again, his senses are currently on overload. He pulls Eggsy close, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him in spite of the small spatters of come on Harry’s stomach. “Eggsy…I love you…I love you so much.”

“Love you, too, Harry…” Harry’s hands shake violently as they dance up and down Eggsy’s back. “Are you all right?”

“Yes, it’s just…a lot.”

“Lemme get up, be right back.” Eggsy slowly pulls out and Harry winces. He feels Eggsy get off the bed and head to the en suite. Harry jumps when a warm wet flannel touches his stomach. “Wanna clean us up,” Eggsy informs him. “Do you have another duvet?” A series of gentle touches run from Harry’s stomach down to his arse, wiping him clean before a towel dries him. 

“In the closet,” Harry says weakly. He slowly sits up, then swings his leg over the side of the bed, then stands. 

“Don’t move,” Eggsy orders. Harry hears the duvet whip from the bed and then another blanket takes its place. “All right then, under the covers we go, that’s a good boy.”

“I’m not a child, Eggsy,” Harry says but he obediently gets back into bed.

Eggsy immediately cuddles close, wrapping himself around Harry like an octopus. “Did I break you?” Eggsy finally asks.

Harry snuggles close, needing the contact. It seems like forever since someone’s touched him in this way, and he hadn’t realized how hungry he was for it. “The opposite, actually. I feel as if…as if you mended something I didn’t realize was broken.”

“Harry,” Eggsy says, and Harry can feel the smile against his shoulder. “You’re such a poet sometimes.”

“I mean it…sex has never been this intense for me. It’s never left me feeling so drained and yet so full at the same time. I suppose I sound like a foolish romantic, but…”

“I like it. Makes me feel like I’m doing my job, being the alpha you deserve.” Eggsy sighs happily. “In case you wondered, I thought it was aces and feel we should do it again as soon as possible.”

“Unfortunately that won’t be tonight…one of the negative aspects of having an old omega.”

“The only negative aspect about having you as my omega is that you keep insisting that you’re old.”

“I wish I could see you,” Harry blurts out before he can stop himself. “I just…I have come to terms with my blindness; I’ve had over thirty years to do so. But I’ve never wished for my sight as much as I’m wishing it right now. I love you for your heart, your mind, your soul, but I just…I want to see you,” Harry finishes.

“I’m sorry, babe.” Eggsy strokes Harry’s cheek. “I’d give up my own eyes forever just to give you an hour of having yours back.”

“My dear boy.” Harry kisses him. “I’m sorry. I rarely let go like that. Blame it on the emotions and the lovemaking that seems to have yanked my brain out right through my cock.”

“My work here is done,” Eggsy snickers, biting at Harry’s chin a bit before giving him a kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who came on this ride with me. Thank you to RaymondPalmersAss for requesting it in the first place. Thank you to Lyssa13, who read over every chapter and reined me in when I wasn't making sense.
> 
> And most of all, thank you to anyone who read this, whether you responded/kudos'd or not. I appreciate from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as zebraljb. And PS - I'm considering a sequel.

“Good morning, Andrew,” Merlin says as he lets himself into the shop. “Ghastly weather out there.” He shakes his umbrella and removes his fedora, shaking it out as well.

“You know, Merlin, Locke and Co offers a lovely trilby that is perfect for weather such as this,” Andrew suggests.

“I do…and even with our discount I cannot justify the expense,” Merlin says. “Not for a hat.”

“As you say, Merlin,” Andrew says. Merlin watches him hide a smirk and frowns. He knows he has more money than he knows what to do with, but really…£145 for a hat that will only get wet? He’s had this fedora since 1990 and it’s doing just fine.

“Have a good day, Andrew.”

“You as well, sir.”

Merlin shrugs off his wet jacket and shakes it along the way. These early summer rain showers are the worst. Just when you think nice weather is around the corner. He opens the door to his office and freezes. “Harry?”

“Good morning, Merlin.” Harry turns in his chair to smile in the direction of the door. “I made tea, figured you wouldn’t mind.”

“Are…are ye really here?” Merlin gapes at him. Perhaps this is like The Wizard of Oz, and the rain has whisked him away to an alternate universe where Harry Hart arrives to the shop before he does.

“I am. Horrible weather, don’t you agree? It’s days like this that make me glad I don’t have to drive,” Harry says cheerfully.

“Yes, it’s quite nasty.” Merlin hangs up his hat and coat on the rack in the corner. “Thank ye for the tea.”

“Not a problem. I didn’t prepare your cup, figured you could do it upon your arrival.” Harry crosses one grey-trousered leg over the other and smiles pleasantly.

Merlin prepares his tea and warily sits down. Harry doesn’t look like someone whose young alpha stormed out of this very office, possibly never to return. He looks pleased. Sated. Happy. “I must admit, Harry, I’m a bit surprised to see ye here so early.”

“I know. I set three alarms to get myself moving this morning, but what I wish to speak to you about is of the utmost importance.”

“Eggsy.”

“Yes,” Harry says, and his smile is so brilliantly beautiful that Merlin swears he feels his own heart melt a bit.

“I take it he has made his decision.”

“He has,” Harry says, still grinning like a fool. “He wishes to stay here…stay with me.”

“Of course he does, Harry. That boy worships the ground ye walk on, for some ridiculous reason.” But Merlin can’t keep a smile from his own face. He loves seeing his best friend so happy.

“We’ve talked and worked it all out. He has asked to speak with you today about security measures.”

Merlin’s smile fades. “I dinnae need some chav young idiot telling me how to protect this shop!”

“I know you don’t, Hamish, and that’s not what he’s doing…not really.” Harry turns a shade of pink that is actually quite attractive. “He…he’s worried about protecting ME, not the shop. I told him this morning that…”

“This morning?” Merlin’s eyebrows raise. “Did he spend the night, then?”

“He might have,” Harry mumbles into his tea.

No wonder Harry looks so content. “As ye were saying…the boy wishes to tell me how to do my job?”

“Oh, Hamish, don’t be such a drama queen,” Harry says, and Merlin chokes on his own beverage. “He has some ideas. I know some of them are already in place, but he feels it’s his duty as my alpha to at least talk to you about him. I’m simply asking you to hear him out.”

“I have more important things to do with my time.”

“Please?” Harry’s face is completely serious. “I rarely ask you for things, Hamish, but I just want you to give him twenty minutes or so. He is truly worried about me, and this might put his mind at rest. It’s because he…he loves me,” Harry ends with a whisper.

Merlin’s not tearing up. He’s not. The tea is hot and it’s burned his tongue and his eyes are wet. That’s it. He’s not tearing up at the thought of his intelligent and amazing friend getting the love he so richly deserves. “Fine,” he says finally. “But he will sign all the appropriate documents.”

“He will,” Harry promises. “I’ve spoken with him about that as well.”

“Fine,” Merlin snaps. “I will listen.”

“Thank you, Hamish.” There’s that beautiful smile again as Harry stands. “I do appreciate it.”

“Yes, yes,” Merlin mumbles as Harry leaves the office. He rubs a hand over his face. He has no one but himself to blame, really…he’s the one that brought them together in the first place.

“Morning, Andrew,” Eggsy says as soon as he’s in the shop.

“Good morning, Eggsy,” Andrew says with a warm smile.

“Morning, Mr. Hart,” Eggsy says politely.

“Eggsy,” Harry says from behind the counter.

It takes everything Eggsy has not to just stand there and dreamily stare at him. Harry is dressed in his favorite grey suit, and he literally takes Eggsy’s breath away. He cannot believe that just hours before he was wrapped in those arms, those beautiful long legs pressed against his own. How is this his life? “I’m gonna put my stuff in the back.”

“Very well,” Andrew says.

Eggsy hurries to the back room and places his coat and hat somewhere they can dry. He’s tucking his lunch bag away when a hand grabs his arm. He gasps as he’s whirled around and pulled into a deep kiss. “Harry!” He protests when he finally is allowed to breathe. “You scared the hell outta me!”

“I hoped you knew who was kissing you,” Harry says with a grin. “Hello, my dear boy.”

“Hi.” Eggsy buries his face in Harry’s neck and inhales. “Mmm…I love your scent.”

“Well, after last night I know everyone will notice it…I can’t seem to keep a smile from my face.”

“Well, we’ll both look like idiots cuz I can’t stop smiling either.” Eggsy stands on tiptoe to kiss Harry again.

“I spoke with Merlin, and he has a few moments to spare if you’d like to go to his office.”

Eggsy pulls away and straightens his tie. “Okay. Hope he’s ready.”

“Oh, he is,” Harry says lightly. He kisses Eggsy’s cheek. “I love you.”

“Love you, too, Harry.” Eggsy marches off to Merlin’s office and knocks on the door.

“Come in.” Merlin doesn’t look up from his work as Eggsy enters. Merlin’s long fingers fly over a keyboard and his eyes study a monitor.

“Morning, Merlin.”

“Hello, Eggsy, take a seat.” Merlin finally looks up. He doesn’t smile. He leans back in his chair and says, “I hear ye have a few things you wish to discuss with me.”

“Yeah. I mean, yes. About Harry,” he says. “About Harry and how you protect him.”

“I see.”

“I got a few ideas,” Eggsy says, warming up to his subject.

“Do tell.”

“First of all, cameras.”

“They are already in place. I have access to them at all times, and I do mean ALL times. In this office, in my office at HQ, and in my home.”

“Oh. Okay. Good.” Eggsy clears his throat. “Panic buttons and like alarms or whatever.”

“There is a button behind the desk, as well as in each fitting room. They are also strategically placed throughout the shop, I’ll have Harry show you where.”

“Is there one on Harry’s person?”

“I beg your pardon?” Merlin tilts his head.

Ha. Take that, Mr. Wizard. “In case something happens where Harry can’t get to a button.”

Merlin actually looks impressed. “I must admit, I hadn’t thought of that. Perhaps something could be sewn into the buttons of his suit jackets,” he muses. “I will talk to my staff.”

“Thank you.” Eggsy takes a deep breath. “I want training. As in refreshers in hand-to-hand combat and weapons…and I want a weapon behind the counter.”

“I want a blow job from Richard Madden but that isn’t happening,” Merlin snaps. “Sometimes we don’t get what we want.”

“Sometimes our blind omega is working in a shop that may or may not be attacked at any given time,” Eggsy snaps back. “I know you’ve looked into my background, you know my history with the Marines. Did real well in marksmanship, I know how to handle a gun. Been a while since I did any sparring, but it will come back to me. I want training, don’t care how hard it is. I want to learn anything that could help me protect my omega.”

“You ARE full of surprises, Mr. Unwin,” Merlin says. “I’m sure that could be arranged. You’re right…I know your history.” Merlin nods. “Anything else?”

“Yes.” This is the one thing he’s unsure Merlin will agree to. Even Harry doesn’t know about it. “I want to meet the agents.”

“Come again?”

“I want to meet the agents. When they come through the shop I want Andrew to find a way to introduce me. If someone keeps coming back I want to know they belong here. I’m not asking to go out for tea with them, I just want names to put with faces.” Eggsy keeps his eyes on Merlin’s face. “I trust very few people in this world, Merlin, and I’m gonna trust even fewer people when it comes to Harry’s safety.”

“I hope he knows what he’s getting into with you,” Merlin mutters. “All right. I agree to all of these things, but you must agree to some things in return.”

“All right.”

“You will speak of the ‘other’ side of Kingsman to absolutely no one. As far as you know this is only a tailor shop. I am only the computer wizard. There are no hidden lifts or bullet trains or bulletproof suits. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Merlin.”

“You will sign paperwork…so much paperwork.”

“Yeah, Harry warned me.”

“And if we find out that you have mentioned it to ANYONE…even by accident…the amnesia dart will fly before you know it.”

“I don’t grass, first of all,” Eggsy growls. “But most importantly, I ain’t gonna do NOTHING that jeopardizes my life with Harry.”

“I believe you,” Merlin says suddenly. He stands and Eggsy jumps to his feet. Merlin holds out his hand. “Welcome to Kingsman, Mr. Unwin.”

~~FOUR MONTHS LATER~~

“Try not to blow away there, Mr. Hart,” Philip says as he helps Harry to the door of the shop. 

“I shall do my best. What a brutal autumn day. Please be careful running your errands.” Harry gets a firm grasp on the door handle.

“I will. Have a very good day, Mr. Hart.”

“Thank you, you do the same.” Harry practically floats on a gust of wind as he opens the door and falls into the shop. “My goodness! I’m very sorry, Andrew…I believe some dust and leaves might have followed me in.”

“That’s completely all right, Mr. Hart. That’s why I keep a broom in the front storage area. I have a feeling we’ll be doing that all day. Tea is ready, I’ll make you a cup.”

“Thank you, Andrew.” Harry stops and sniffs. “Is…is Eggsy not here yet?”

“Not yet, sir. He did call and let me know he wanted to make a quick stop. He said he’d be here by nine.”

“Odd,” Harry says with a frown. Not that he expects Eggsy to inform him of his every move, but he figured Eggsy would have mentioned coming in late to work. “Well, perhaps something came up this morning.” He hangs up his coat and eagerly accepts the hot mug of tea. “So…anything exciting on the agenda for today?”

Andrew actually chokes on his tea. “Excuse me, Mr. Hart.”

“It’s quite all right.” Harry pats him on the back.

“No, nothing beyond the usual,” Andrew says.

“Good.” Harry considers sending Eggsy a message but realizes it probably isn’t necessary. He’ll simply occupy himself with his work until his alpha comes in.

His alpha. Harry seriously cannot remember his life without him, even though it’s been less than a year. They seem to fit perfectly together, which is quite ridiculous when one stops to think about it, since they’re so completely different. Eggsy is brash and chatty and quick to share his opinion. He is full of energy, almost like an eager puppy. Harry is quiet, reserved, and tends to listen before he speaks. There’s something about Eggsy that has rekindled something in Harry’s heart, something that makes him think of the way he was before he lost his sight. Eggsy makes him eager to start the day, ready to see what new adventures lie before him, even if it’s just trying a new restaurant (“Nah, Harry, Korean food’s not THAT spicy…but I’d stay way from the kimchi, just in case”) or watching a new television show (“TOWIE? C’mon, Harry, this show’s a bloody riot”) or having sex on his kitchen table (“You’re even prettier than those fancy dishes of yours, Harry, swear down”). Eggsy is everything he ever wanted…but never knew he was looking for.

He’d asked Eggsy to move in two months before, feeling absolutely terrified as soon as the words left his mouth. “You know what, never mind. Forget I said anything.”

Eggsy had put down the remote and slithered onto Harry’s lap, one of his favorite places to be. And Harry loves having him there, because ever since Eggsy started working out with a Kingsman trainer he’s grown all sorts of new muscle and sinews for Harry to trace with his sensitive fingers. “Harry, I wanna move in with you. I do. It means so much that you even asked. Wanna be with you all the time. But I gotta make sure Daisy and Mum are good, yeah? She’s doing well at her job, and Daisy’s doing so much better, but I would worry. Do you understand?”

And Harry did. “Of course, my boy.”

So on mornings like today, when there isn’t much to do but listen to Andrew (and usually Eggsy) hustle about the shop in preparation for the day, Harry stands at the counter and daydreams. Daydreams about the time when Eggsy will stay overnight and never leave. Harry can prepare him breakfast and help gather his laundry and do all the omega things he’s always yearned to do for his alpha.

His alpha.

Harry hears a bit of a commotion in the back corridor and is surprised to catch the scent of Merlin’s aftershave. “Merlin?”

“Good morning, Harry.”

“Good morning, Mr. Hart,” two other voices chorus.

“Lancelot…and Tristan. Lovely to see you.” Harry’s a bit confused as to why they’re in the shop this early, and why Merlin’s in it at all. “May I help you?”

“I was just looking for a new tie,” Tristan says cheerfully. “I saw the ones in the window…simply charming.”

“That is all Eggsy,” Harry says proudly. “He enjoys doing the windows.”

“Is there nothing the boy can’t do?” Tristan asks. “He landed me on my arse four times last week.”

Harry is even prouder. He knows Tristan and Eggsy work out together quite often, and Tristan is quite skilled at hand-to-hand combat. “I am hard pressed to find something he’s bad at,” Harry says and he hears Merlin snort. “And you, Lancelot? What can I do for you?”

“I have a bit of a tear in my jacket hem and wanted Andrew to look at it,” she says. “If that’s not too much trouble.”

“Obviously we aren’t busy, Lancelot. I would be happy to assist,” Andrew says.

Harry likes the new Lancelot. She is the first woman agent, and from what Merlin’s told him she keeps everyone on their toes trying to keep up. She and Eggsy met in the gym one day and have been fast friends ever since. They’re almost the same age, and Harry likes that Eggsy is able to see the human side of Kingsman. They’re just regular men and women doing their best to save the world.

“Thank you, Andrew,” she says, approaching his side of the counter.

The door bursts open and Harry hears leaves rustle across the floor. “Oh, dear,” he says with a sigh. “Andrew…”

“I will get it, sir. If you would like to help Lancelot, I’m sure you can judge the state of her seam.”

On his way to Lancelot Harry catches a whiff of a woman’s perfume. “May we help you, ma’am?”

“Hello, Harry. It’s…it’s Michelle,” she says uncertainly.

“Eggsy’s mother?” Harry gasps. His knees go week and he waves a hand out. Lancelot catches him and leads him to the counter. “Is he all right? Has he been hurt?”

“Oh, no, Harry. Not at all!” Michelle quickly reassures him. “He’s fine.”

Harry catches another familiar scent. “Sebastian?”

“Morning, Harry,” Seb says cheerfully. “Just stopped by to speak with my uncle.”

“I see. Well, we seem to have a full house,” Harry says with a chuckle. “I’m sorry, Michelle, but Eggsy’s not here.”

“Actually, I am, Harry,” a familiar voice says near the door. As Eggsy walks toward him Harry inhales the wonderful familiar scent of his alpha.

“Well, it’s about time. I cannot believe you did not think to call your boss and tell him you were going to be late,” Harry teases. “He’s quite an ogre.”

“That’s what I hear,” Eggsy says. “Sorry about that…had to stop and get something.”

“I see. Well, lovely of you to drop by, Michelle, but I must see to Lancelot’s…”

“Harry.” Eggsy’s hand grabs his and stops him from turning away. “I…I have something to ask you.”

“All right,” Harry says, wondering why the room has suddenly gone completely quiet. Eggsy’s scent is somber…anxious.

“Harry, you’re the best thing that ever happened to me. I never thought me hitting a police car would turn into every good dream I ever had. You make me smile, you make me laugh, you make my heart do cartwheels just by smiling at me.”

“I feel the same,” Harry says quietly.

“We’re so different, and sometimes just when I think we might not work, we just fall into place. I can’t imagine my world without you in it…can’t imagine going even one more month without you next to me when I wake up.” Eggsy draws a ragged breath. “I know we’ve been exchanging little courting gifts and all, but I feel it’s time I made it official.” Harry feels Eggsy go down to the ground.

“Are you on one knee?” Harry whispers.

“I am. And I’m holding something out. Not a collar, because an omega as amazing and brave and strong as you does not need a symbol of ownership. I would never do that to you. But this…a leather cuff that can hide under your sleeve if you want it to.” Harry hears a box open, and Michelle and Roxy gasp as one. “Harry Hart, omega, I ask that you do me the great honor of promising to be mine forever. I vow to always take care of you, always protect you if you need it. I will work hard to support you, to keep you healthy and happy and safe. I vow to put your life before my own, and to call you my omega until I no longer draw breath.”

“But…you said…your mother and sister…”

“You’re not the only brave and strong one,” Eggsy says with a grin. “Mum’s fine on her own, don’t need me banging round. Plus I’m always just a phone call away.”

“Eggsy…” Harry’s brain swirls and he tries to form a coherent thought. Eggsy is here, asking him for hand, asking Harry to be his mate. And he’s doing it in front of the most important people in their lives. He reaches out to touch the leather cuff. He feels a beautiful pattern stamped in the leather. Butterflies. “Alpha Eggsy Unwin, you do me a great honor. I accept your offer with great affection and happiness. I vow to do my best to create a happy home for you, and I will care for you to the best of my ability…which won’t always be much, but I promise to try and do it with a loving heart.”

“You’re saying yes?” Harry can hear tears in Eggsy’s voice as he stands up.

Eggsy slowly pulls himself to his feet, his eyes glued to Harry’s face. “You’re saying yes?” Eggsy sputters, doing his best not to cry. Harry’s handsome face is simply beaming.

“Of course I’m saying yes, you silly boy.”

“Harry.” Eggsy does his best not to knock Harry over as he hugs him. “You mean it? You really mean it?”

“I do, Eggsy, I do. I love you.”

“I love you so much, Harry.” Eggsy kisses him long and hard before burying his face in Harry’s neck. “I can’t believe this. Fuck me.”

Harry laughs and actually rocks him a bit. “Perhaps not in the middle of the shop, in front of your mother?”

Eggsy kisses him again, not caring who’s in the shop. Then reality sets in. “Fuck. Mum!” He turns to his mother, who is sobbing into a handkerchief likely provided by Andrew.

“Eggsy. I’m so happy!” She reaches out and Eggsy releases Harry so he can hug his mother.

He looks over his shoulder to see Harry hugging Sebastian, Andrew, and even Tristan. Then Merlin steps up to shake his hand. “Absolutely not,” Harry snaps before Merlin can say a word. 

“Harry!” Eggsy says reproachfully.

“You will NOT take credit for this,” Harry informs Merlin.

“Try and stop me,” Merlin says, pulling Harry in for a hug.

“Hey, can I have my omega back?” Eggsy finally shouts over all the happy voices. “We ain’t done yet.” Eggsy takes the cuff and snaps it around Harry’s left wrist. “My omega.”

“My alpha,” Harry murmurs, tracing Eggsy’s jaw with his finger. “The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

THE END


End file.
